Opposites attract!
by Mevv
Summary: Hermione and Draco are made Head Boy and Girl...but a fight between them leaves them stuck in a room! Will they be able to sort out their differences or not? My first fic so go easy! Thank you all for sticking with me! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Hermione Granger walked through the busy crowd, scanning her golden brown eyes above everyone, her brown curls flying in the wind. She pushed pasta couple who were fussing over their daughter. She looked at the time on her watch.

_It's only ten to eight. I still have ten minutes._

_Where were they?_

No matter how much she searched the crowds at the train station she couldn't see any of the Weasley clan. Normally their red hair stood out in the crowd but this time she couldn't see anyone with bright red hair. Nor could she hear the usual screams of Mrs.Weasley.

_Something is wrong, the Weasley's are always on time. Even Harry's not here_.

Hermione checked her watch again.

_What the hell! It was ten to eight five minutes ago_.

She looked at her watch carefully and noticed that none of the hands were ticking. She checked the time on the grand clock a couple of meters away from her. Suddenly Hermione stopped.

_Oh shit! Something is wrong. I'm bloody late that's what's wrong!_

Draco Malfoy stood beside the Hogwarts train and looked at everyone around him. Kids had their family around, fussing over them. He felt left out. His father was in Azkaban, but he didn't feel anything for his father. He deserved what he got. And his mother…his mother didn't even know what day it was! But he didn't care.

Draco looked at the groups of people for one last time and boarded the train. He walked down the corridor to find himself an empty compartment.

He walked right to the bottom and found an empty compartment. He put away his bag and sat down on the seat and stared outside.

The best thing about the last compartment was that it had a door which led you to an outside balcony; there you can stand in between two of the compartments. His and his next door neighbour! It was quiet. Draco closed his eyes and felt the wind on his face. Second by second people at the station began to fade away slowly.

The quiet was soon broken by screams. Draco opened his eyes and glanced around. There, running behind the train was a girl, her brown curls bouncing up and down.

_What the hell! Who the hell is she and what is she doing? _Draco thought to himself not knowing what to do.

In the distance the final bell went for the Hogwarts train. With look of horror on her face, Hermione began to run as fast as she could. The Hogwarts train started to move and Hermione ran even faster. She couldn't reach the train; it was travelling faster by the minute.

_I can't miss the train…It's my last year their…I have to go…what if I miss the train…How am I going to get to Hogwarts…???_

Hermione tried to ignore her thoughts. She ran faster. And then she saw him. His blond hair flew in the wind covering his face.

He stuck out his hand. Hermione saw this as a chance and with all her energy, she ran faster and faster with her hand stretched out in front. She grabbed on to his pale long fingers and he pulled her on to the train.

She fell on him and they both rolled over through the compartment door. Hermione had her arms round his waist. She could feel his body tense up.

_Whoever this guy was, he had a fit body!_

He was lying on top of her, his hair in her face. She was panting hard. Hermione could feel the guys blond hair pricking her eyes and she let go of one of her hands to push the hair away. As she moved the hair out of her face she noticed how soft his hair was.

Once she moved the hair away her eyes met with his. They were the most beautiful, steel grey eyes she had ever seen. She took her eyes of his and looked at him.

Hermione screamed. "Get off me Malfoy!"

_How could I even think those things of Malfoy?_

Draco got off Hermione. "Thanks would have been better," he said to Hermione looking at her with a smirk on his face. He didn't know why but being on top of Hermione Granger was not such a bad thing!

_Shut up! How could you even think that? That's GRANGER you're talking about._

Draco looked around the room, anywhere but not at her.

"Sorry. And thanks. I would have missed the train if it wasn't for you. How did you even know I was out there?" Hermione asked him, looking at him intensely.

"Erm…I was looking outside and I saw you running like a monkey. Sorry." He said after he saw the dirty look from Hermione.

"I actually didn't know it was you to tell you the truth." He said laughing. "IF I'd known it was you, I wouldn't have helped you up!"

Hermione just stared at him. She picked up her bag and left without another word. Draco turned and saw her leave. This made him laugh even more.

Hermione stormed out of the compartment. She could hear Malfoy laughing.

_How dare he laugh at me!? _

Hermione walked up the corridor and tried to find Harry and Ginny. She saw the two sitting in the middle compartment; Ginny was sitting in Harry's lap.

Hermione opened the door and stepped in. Everyone turned and looked at the door.

"Where have you been? We thought something bad had happened!" Harry said as he walked towards her and hugged her. Ron and Ginny did the same.

"Sorry. I realised that my watch had stopped and that I was late. I ran as fast as I could and Ma…" Hermione stopped.

_Should I tell them that it was Malfoy who helped me? Yeah I will…_

"And what Hermione?"

Hermione replied nervously, "And…Malfoy helped me get back on to the train." She said the last part quickly not looking at anyone.

"What? Did he know it was you out there?" Ginny said but got her answer when Hermione threw her a glare.

"Of course he knew it wasn't me…he wouldn't have helped me otherwise," Hermione said remembering Malfoy's words.

"Let's just stop talking about the ferret," Harry said after a short while.

They all sat down again and began talking about they had been doing over the last couple of weeks.

In the summer holidays, not a week had passed when war broke out between the Order of Phoenix and the Death Eaters. No one knew how Dumbledore found out about the whereabouts of Voldermort but it didn't matter. Voldermort was killed by Harry. Many of the Order were badly injured and some had died.

"May the feast begin."

Dumbledore had just finished speech. He recalled all that happened during the holidays but was glad that many of his students were safe.

Hermione glanced at the Slytherin and saw that there was hardly anyone sitting there. She glanced left and right and saw that there were some new first years and some from the other years. She saw Draco Malfoy with Blaise and a couple of others.

_Not the usual cronies from last year,_ Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione began to eat alongside Harry and Ginny.

"What did your parents say when you told them that you're coming back to Hogwarts," Harry asked, his mouth filled with potatoes.

"Harry, it's rude to talk with your mouthful. They were a bit upset when I told them but they didn't know much about the war so I wouldn't be worried."

Before Harry could speak, Professor McGonagall came up to them.

"Good evening Miss Granger, once you have finished dinner, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you. No need to look worried," she said at the look on Hermione's face. McGonagall looked at Harry and Ginny, gave them a nod and walked back to the front table.

"What do you think he wants to see me about?" Hermione asked. But she didn't get her reply.

"All prefects please lead the way out," they heard the Head of Houses say.

Hermione got up and said bye to the others. She walked to the table where all the staff sits.

"Miss Granger, how are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm fine Professor, thank you."

"Were just waiting… here's the boy." Hermione turned around to see who Dumbledore was smiling at. She saw Draco Malfoy walking towards them.

"Professor." Draco said not looking at Hermione.

"I have called you both here to discuss something important. If you would follow me."

Dumbledore turned and entered a small door at the back of the hall. Draco and Hermione followed. They climbed the stairs which led to another door. Suddenly, an ugly gargoyle slid out of the door and asked for the password.

Hermione gave a loud gasp but covered her mouth with her hand when she saw Draco quietly laughing at her.

Hermione scowled at him. Dumbledore said the password and a huge wooden door appeared to let them into his office. As revenge to his laughing, Hermione stuck out her foot as Draco walked. He stumbled right into Dumbledore.

"Why you dirty little..!"

"You really don't want to finish that Malfoy?!"

Both Hermione and Draco were staring at each other so hard that they didn't hear Dumbledore clear his throat.

"Ahem!" Dumbledore tried a little louder.

Draco and Hermione both stopped looking at each other and turned their heads towards the Headmaster.

Both muttered their apologies before seating themselves opposite Dumbledore.

"Now, I have called you both hear to congratulate you." Before any of the two could speak Dumbledore spoke again. "You have both been chosen as Head Boy and Girl. As you might know, you both will be sharing a common room but will have your own sleeping dormitories. We shall meet again to discuss your duty, but for now I bid you goodnight. I'm sure you will be tired."

Draco stood up to leave, but Hermione began to talk. Draco scoffed.

"But Sir, where is the location?"

"Where they normally are Miss Granger." Dumbledore replied.

Hermione said a quick thanks and stood up to leave. When she reached the door so had Draco and they both insisted to be the first to leave.

"Ladies first Malfoy!"

"I see no lady Granger!"

"FINE! Ferrets first then!"

"Oh shut up Granger!"

"Make me!"

"Ahem!" Dumbledore saw both of his students leave, Draco first as he pushed Hermione out of the way. "This is going to be an interesting year, very interesting!" he added with a twinkle!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Just want to make some things clear about the story. Voldermort is dead…Dumbledore is still alive and Draco joined the good side! This fic isn't a part of HBP! xXx**

After leaving Dumbledore's office, the new Head Boy and Girl made their way to the shared common room. After 5 minutes of silence, they had reached the portrait, where their common room was located.

"Password please," the knight in the portrait asked.

"Unity," Hermione and Draco both replied at the same time before giving each other glares.

The portrait swung open to reveal an arched doorway. As usual, both students wanted to enter first.

"Malfoy, will you stop pushing me!"

"You're in the way Granger."

"Look Malfoy, I don't want another argument!" Hermione shouted.

"Well then, I'll go first!"

"Why you?" Hermione's anger began to show.

"I don't need to give anyone a reason Granger, I'm a Malfoy!" Draco smirked.

Hermione stared at Draco in shock. Noticing that Hermione didn't have anything more to say he pushed her out the way and walked in. Hermione followed fuming. Walking in silence, they both entered the common room. It was huge. The room was mixed up with four colours, red, gold, green and silver. On one side of the room there was an old fireplace and surrounding it was furniture. Two armchairs in red with gold embroidery and another in green with silver embroidery. And a sofa in gold and silver.

On the far side of the room there was bookcase with numerous amounts of books.

_That's one thing I __have to check out,_ Hermione thought to herself, happily.

And next to it was another armchair in gold and silver. The third wall was occupied with two huge portraits of the two founders, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. However the two portraits were empty.

There were two doors on the last wall. Both doors had either Head boy or girl encrypted. Without looking at each other, Hermione and Draco went towards their doors, opened them and disappeared behind them.

As Hermione entered her bedroom she gasped. It was the most beautiful room she had ever come across. There was a large four poster bed draped in gold and red. On the right side was a big window draped with same gold and red.

On the left side was dressing table with an intact mirror and next to it was a wardrobe. It was simple but extraordinary. Hermione looked around and saw there was another door. She walked up to it and opened it. It was the bathroom with two washing basins and two mirrors. A toilet and a round bathtub.

"Wow!"

"Bet you've never seen anything like it?"

Hermione jumped. "You scared the shit out of me Malfoy!"

"Whatever!" And without saying anything else he left.

Hermione stared after his retreating back. She got a glimpse of Draco's bedroom and wasn't surprised. Draco's bedroom was the same as hers, however the colours were different. Instead of gold and red his were green and silver. Their house colours.

After she had sorted her packing, Hermione returned to the common room to have a look at the books when she bumped into Draco.

"Watch where you're going Granger."

Hermione didn't want Draco to ruin her day back so she ignored him and tried to walk past. Shocked that she didn't say any thing to him Draco blocked her.

"What no witty comments left in that big head of your's?" Draco smirked as he watched Hermione squirm.

"Move out of the way Malfoy."

"Why should I?"

"Because I have no time to waste on stupid insufferable ferrets like yourself!" and with that she pushed him away and made her way to the bookcase.

Draco laughed as he saw her settling down on the armchair with a book.

"Why on earth are you laughing Malfoy?"

"Because…its you're first…first day…and you're already …reading a book…!" Draco said in between laughs.

"Don't wet yourself Malfoy!" Draco stopped laughing and looked at Hermione in anger. She continued, "For your kind information Malfoy, I'd rather read a book than look at your ugly face."

"Think you're so clever don't you, Granger, by reading all those thick books. No wonder Potter and Weasley always trail after you!"

Hermione stood up and walked up to Draco. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing to worry you're pretty head about!" And with that Draco turned and started to walk out of the common room until Hermione stopped him.

"Don't walk away from me Malfoy." Hermione screamed as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Whoa Granger, going to curse me are you? Well I would like to see you try!" He walked up to Hermione but stood away from her a couple of feet.

"Tell me what you were talking about or I won't hesitate to try!"

"Give it your best shot then Granger because I'm not going to say anything!" He watched her hesitate with her wand as if she was deciding.

"What, you scared?"

"Shut up Malfoy!"

Draco ignored her, "Especially know that Potter and Weasley aren't here to back you up!"

"SHUT UP YOU UGLY BOUNCING FERRET!!!"

Hermione shielded her eyes as a bright green light flew out through Hermione's wand and hit Draco squarely on the chest. Hermione moved her hands away from her eyes and stared at the space where Draco was. But instead of Draco there was a blond bouncing ferret.

"ARGHHHHH. Oh my god, Malfoy is that you?"

The ferret bounced even more and Hermione considered that as a yes.

"Oh my god, oh my god! What have I done?!"

Hermione was pacing the room but threw anxious glances at Malfoy.

"What on earth is going on here?"

Hermione turned around to the source of the voice. But no one was there. _What the hell…I'm hearing things!_ Shaking her head she focused her mind back on Malfoy…ferret!!!

"Over here Miss."

Hermione turned again and gasped. There, in front of her were the Founders, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.

"Oh my…hello." Hermione said shocked. _This_ _day is getting very interesting by the day. I wonder what's next!_

"I do hope that that's not our Headboy? What has he turned into and why?" Salazar Slytherin asked.

"Erm…well. Yes that is the Headboy and he has…erm…unfortunately turned into a…well a ferret. And how? I have absolutely no idea!" Hermione said not looking at Malfoy or the founders.

"WHAT? How dare you? Look at what you have done..." Salazar continued.

"What did you say exactly before he turned into that ugly creature?" Godric said tuning out Salazar's words.

"Erm…we were fighting, as usual and the last words I said, well yelled, were, "SHUT UP YOU UGLY BOUNCING FERRET!!!"

"Well that explains it. If you were yelling, with your wand pointed at him, I believe that your wand connected with your emotions which caused our Headboy to turn into a…what do you call it? Yes a ferret, and an ugly one if I say so myself!"

"Do be quiet Godric; this is no time to joke. Well what are you standing there for; take him to the hospital wing!"

"Right yes…erm how should I do that… I really don't want to pick him up?" Hermione looked at the ferret who was bouncing even more ferociously. Then she looked at the two founders who were staring at her in disbelief.

"Ok fine, I'll pick the ugly creature up!" She walked up to the ferret and with a look of disgust she picked him up in her arms and walked out of the common room. She ran as fast as she could. As she entered the hospital, she felt odd warmth on the hand that was holding Malfoy. She looked down and screamed.

"Ewwwwww! Malfoy! You just peed on me. That's disgusting, even for you, you ugly beast."

Not wanting him to get angry and pee on her again, she dropped him on the cold floor and went to look for Madam Pomfery, ignoring Malfoy's whines.

"Right what do we have here?" Madam Pomfery asked as she stepped out her small office.

"Well, Malfoy's been turned into a ferret and I don't know how to change him back!"

"Been turned into a ferret? By who?" She asked shocked.

"Er… by me." Hermione said looking everywhere apart from the nurse.

"You Miss Granger? I would never have expected this behavior from you Miss Granger!"

Hermione looked at the floor on the verge of tears. No one had ever said that to her.

"Now, if you excuse me Miss Granger, I have some work to do." She picked Malfoy up from the floor, put him on a bed and pulled the curtains round the bed for privacy.

Hermione waited outside anxiously. _How could I have been so stupid? If Malfoy reports me I could get expelled. Stupid stupid STUPID!_ For ages Hermione kept on thinking the same things over and over again until she heard an ear deafening scream!

Hermione, to scared, ran from the infirmary but was stopped when a cold hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"I don't think so Granger! You turned me into a ferret! Why?" Draco yelled at Hermione.

"Why? Because…because you insulted me, that's why Malfoy. Know let me GO!"

"I insult you everyday Granger!" he yelled, not letting go.

"You went way to far, you deserved it; know would you LET ME GO?"

"BOTH OF YOU GET OUT THIS INSTANCE! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DISTURBING MY PATIENTS! OUT NOW!"

**Well….what do you think? Was that good enough?? I would love to hear you're ideas and please review GOOD OR BAD!**

**xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Madam Pomfery's outburst, Draco and Hermione left the hospital wing in a hurry. Not wanting Draco to have another go, Hermione ran to see and Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room

"You're going to pay for this Granger!" Draco yelled as Hermione ran.

Hermione stopped, turned and looked at Draco. Boy was he angry. Hermione arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, panting.

"Passsssssswordddddd!" the Lady said in a sing-song voice.

"Valor." _Being Head Girl Does Have Its Perks!_

The portrait swung open and Hermione entered it to find Harry and Ron playing wizard's chess near the fireplace.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Mione." Both boys said without looking up. One of Harry's knights had just smashed up Ron's pawn.

"So why did Dumbledore call you after dinner? Anything wrong?"

"Well Harry, I have been made Head Girl." Hermione said with a glum face.

Harry looked at Hermione in confusion. "And you aren't happy about it?"

"No I am. It's just that…Malfoy has been made Head Boy."

"What?" Ron shouted.

"Ronald, be quiet! What I mean is that before I was fine with it, but know I think I've made matters worse!"

Now both Harry and Ron were looking at Hermione in confusion. Noticing this Hermione continued. "After we left Professor Dumbledore's office, we went to our common room and during that time Malfoy and I began to argue. And before I knew it I had turned him into…!" Hermione stopped.

_Should I tell them…?_

"Into what Hermione?" Ron asked her.

Oh what the hell!

"Erm…into a…well a ferret!" Hermione whispered the last bit but Harry and Ron managed to catch it.

"HERMIONE! That's…that's brilliant!" Ron said, his mouth open wide in shock.

"What? No it's not brilliant Ron, I could have got expelled!"

Ron closed his mouth and didn't speak.

"How did Malfoy take it?" Harry asked laughing.

"Er…not to good. The last words of his, before I ran off, were; _"You're going to pay for this Granger!"_ So I have a feeling that he is going to do something horrible to me!"

Know both and Harry and Ron were laughing uncontrollably! "This is not funny!" Hermione shouted. Both boys stopped but found it really hard to stop the fits.

"I can't wait to tell everyone about this! Malfoy will be the laughing stock!"

"No! You have to promise me that you are not going to tell anyone? Promise me, both of you?"

"What? Hermione! No way! We have finally got a chance to insult Malfoy with something better and you're saying that we can't tell anyone!" Ron said standing up suddenly.

"Look, there's another thing I haven't told you about!" Harry and Ron gave her a look and she continued. "When I took Malfoy to the hospital wing, he kind of….peed on me!" Hermione muttered.

"Did you just say what I thought you just said?!"

"YES! That's why you can't say anything to anyone!" Harry and Ron had begun to laugh uncontrollably once again!

Hermione was getting angry know and stood up to leave. "Wait! Hermione wait! Sorry, we won't laugh anymore!"

"And?" Hermione continued.

"And….we won't tell anyone about Malfoy!" Harry and Ron said with a sigh.

"Good! Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to my common room and hope that Malfoy isn't there to murder me!" Hermione said as she waved the boys goodbye and left the Gryffindor common room.

_I hope to Merlin that Malfoy isn't there!_ Hermione checked the time and saw that it was nearly half nine. Hermione turned the corner of the corridor which led her to the Heads common room. Hermione recited the password and the portrait swung open to reveal the room behind it.

Hermione looked around the common room but couldn't see Malfoy anywhere. Hermione took this as her chance to avoid Malfoy. Well for the night anyway!

As Hermione was about to enter her room she heard a voice behind her.

"If you're wondering if young Mr. Malfoy is here, then worry not because he isn't!"

Hermione turned around worried, and saw that it was Godric Gryffindor speaking from his portrait. Muttering a 'thanks,' Hermione entered her bedroom for the night.

Late night, Malfoy returned to the common room in a murderous mood. He had told his friend, his only true friend about the incident which included a certain someone turning into a ferret! Draco shuddered at the not so fond memory!

Draco looked around the common room in search of Hermione. _She must be in her room. Good, if she comes out I will kill her! Even better, murder her in her sleep!_

Feeling in the mood for revenge, Draco made his way to Hermione's room. He slowly opened the door and crept in. He tip-toed his way to Hermione's bed and peered over her. She was sleeping peacefully, her curls at on side of her face but a few covering her tanned face.

Draco stared at her face. _Perfect skin, _he thought. _Wait, what? Granger, perfect skin? I don't think so! _And to convince himself that Hermione didn't have perfect skin, Draco took out his wand from inside his robes and muttered a small spell.

A dark shade glowed over Hermione's face and she twitched her nose. Draco quickly left the room with a huge smirk on his face. _That'll show her!_ He thought evilly. He retreated to his own bedroom and fell asleep instantly, the smirk still plastered o his face.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hermione screamed as she looked at her self in the shared bathroom mirror.

Hearing the yell from the bathroom, Draco hurried out of the common room as quick as he could, laughing out loud as he shut the portrait behind him.

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, tears forcing there way out. "I ma going to kill you Draco Malfoy!" _As soon as I get rid of these_, Hermione added.

On her face were huge spots, the size of craters. They looked sore and were on the verge of popping! They were etched all over face in dark pinks and red! She couldn't even recognise herself! Hermione said her way through all the spells she could think of, but ending in defeat, she went to see Madame Pomfery.

Making sure she hid her face every time someone turned the corner or if someone recognised her, Hermione went straight to the hospital wing. On seeing her face, Madame Pomfery shrieked. But nevertheless, she handed Hermione a small bottle of 'Instance Coverage,' to which Hermione eagerly opened at rubbed the antidote on her face making sure that every crater was covered.

"You're face will have red blotches, but they will soon disappear within a hour or two."

Hermione checked herself in the mirror and sighed in relief. The so called craters had indeed disappeared, however her face was sill covered in small red blotches.

_Now all I have to do is hunt down that ferret and kill him!_ Hermione thought as she left the hospital wing and left for the Great Hall.

As she entered, she saw him sitting with a black haired boy who looked around the same as age as Draco. Blaise Zabini. She let out a sigh in anger and made her way to the Slytherin table.

Feeling a shadow looming over him and looked straight up into the face of a very angry Hermione Granger. He tried hard not to laugh in her face.

"You think you're so funny, don't you Malfoy? Well guess what, you're not! You're just an insufferable, annoying, spoilt, horrible and a nasty bouncing ferret!" Hermione yelled into his face.

People around them began to leave their food and stare at the Slytherin table. Even Harry and Ron who had heard the commotion got up to see why Hermione was shouting at a very amused Draco Malfoy!

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ron asked as he and Harry stood on either sides of her.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! Malfoy here thought he would be clever and hit me with a spell, presumably whilst I was asleep!" Hermione yelled, still facing Draco.

"Granger, I absolutely no idea what you are talking about!" Draco said with a huge grin on his face.

"Take the grin off your face Malfoy or…"

"Or what Granger? What you gonna do?!" Draco questioned her, still amused.

"I'll tell you what I'll do…!" Draco began to laugh and started whispering to Blaise. Hermione, fuming, picked up the nearest cream pie she could get her hands on…

"Oh Malfoy….!" As Draco turned his face towards Hermione, she pushed the pie to his face and swivelled it around. Hermione let go of the pie and it fell to the floor. Everyone's, including the teachers eyes were on the two students.

"Blimey!" Hermione heard Ron say.

Whilst Draco wiped the cream from his face, Hermione turned to walk away.

"I don't think so Granger!" Draco yelled and picked up the jug of pumpkin juice and poured it over Hermione's head. Hermione shrieked and turned round.

Hermione flung more food at Draco, but ducked which resulted at the food hitting Blaise right in the face. Heated being the target, Blaise threw the cakes and muffins at Hermione, who taking Draco's lead ducked. The cakes hit Ron squarely in the chest. And that's when it started. The biggest food fight in the whole of Hogwarts History!

All of the students began to throw the nearest food to them at each other. Teachers watched in amusement as cakes, eggs, bacon, juice and toast were hurled across the room. Dumbledore looked at all of his students and smiled, his eyes twinkling as bright as ever.

Professors McGonagall and Binns, raced around the room stopping students from throwing food at each other.

In an attempt to stop Blaise from recruiting more people into the food fight, Blaise chucked a small cream tart which smacked right into McGonagall's wrinkled face.

"Dear Merlin…" she shrieked as she tried to get the cream off.

On the other side of the Hall, Hermione and Draco were still at it. Hermione chucked another pie to which Draco once again ducked.

"Is that the best you can do Granger?" He said as Hermione lobbed another item of food.

"Malfoy you are such a jerk! This is your entire fault!" Hermione yelled as one of Draco's thrown eggs hit her shoulder.

"How is it my fault? You were the one who started everything, you turned me into a…you know what!" He muttered so that only Hermione could hear.

"If you mean a FERRET," Hermione yelled the word and continued after Draco threw a peeled banana at her. It squashed on Hermione's face but she shook it off, "Then, that was your fault!"

Hermione was about to throw another cake when she slipped on a banana peel. She landed on her bottom and found it hard to get up without slipping again. Draco forgot about the food fight and began to laugh out loud.

Hermione got annoyed, reached her hand out and grabbed Draco's foot and pulled him down with her. Shocked at the sudden movement, Draco growled at Hermione as his head collided with Hermione's leg.

"GRANGER!"

"MALFOY!"

Draco was about to jump on Hermione when he felt stiff. He couldn't move. Not even his finger. Without moving his head, Draco looked at the people in front of him. Some students had thrown food across the room but somehow the food was frozen in midair.

Hermione was also feeling stiff. She could feel Draco's warm hand on her thigh but he made no sign of moving it away. Suddenly Professor Dumbledore came into view. Hermione saw him move his lips ever so slightly and all the food in the Great Hall vanished, into thin air.

The tables were cleared and so were the floors. Students lay on the floor or stood frozen. With another movement of lips, the students were unfrozen. Before anyone could speak, Dumbledore started.

"Everyone, off you go to your rooms and get cleaned up."

Draco removed his hand from Hermione's thigh and stood up. Hermione did the same. Without saying anything, both were about to head out when Dumbledore spoke again.

"Apart from Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger."

**A/N: So sorry for the delay, but I've made it longer! Enjoy!! And please review…I really appreciate your comments! **** Luvya all! xXx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"If you weren't such a jerk…."

"Well you shouldn't have turned me into…."

"You know very well that that was an acci…"

"Accident my arse!"

"MALFOY!"

"GRANGER!"

"Oh! You are an unbearable…"

"And you are a know-it-all!"

"There is nothing wrong with being a know…!"

"QUIET!"

Hermione and Draco stopped bickering and turned to the source of the shout. Professor McGonagall was standing in front of them, hand on hips and bright red in the face and glaring at them.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Call yourselves Head Boy and Girl?" she shouted once again.

Hermione looked at the floor, red and feeling guilty for shaming her honour and role as Head Girl. Whereas Draco was standing still and panting, not looking at the professor or Hermione.

"You are both Heads. You should be setting examples for the younger students not killing each other! And you Miss Granger…I thought you new better?" The professor said pointing a bony finger at Hermione.

Hermione was now a darker shade of red. She felt so guilty. _Wait…why should be feeling so guilty when it was mostly Malfoy's fault? He should be part of this guilt!_

"But Professor…"

McGonagall wasn't the one to listen. "No buts! You are both Heads and you need to act like Heads! This behaviour will not go on. I will be talking to your Head of House," she said looking sternly at Draco, "And Professor Dumbledore. And then we will decide your punishment.

"Pun…punishment?"

"Yes Miss Granger, PUNISHMENT!"

McGonagall walked to the door, opened it and gestured for the two to leave. Reluctantly Hermione and Draco left McGonagall's office.

"I will get back to you during the week." Professor shouted from behind them.

Hermione and Draco walked down the corridor, as much space between them as possible. Draco looked at Hermione, who was chewing her nails, red in the face and not paying attention to anything. He laughed.

Hearing him laugh, Hermione to Draco and glared at him. "Why are you laughing, fer…Malfoy?" She missed out the word ferret because she knew that it would piss Draco off and they would get into another argument. _I'm already in enough trouble!_

"You're actually taking this really seriously!"

"For your kind information Malfoy, I have never been punished." Hermione said, proudly.

"Whatever!"

Hermione ignored him and kept of walking. Hermione reached the Head's common room with Draco just behind her.

"So what fiasco did you two create today?" an amused voice said as they both entered.

Hermione and Draco looked up and saw the two Founders in one portrait playing a game of cards. "Excuse me?"

"I said…"

"We know what you said! What do you mean?" Draco said in anger.

Ignoring Draco's outburst, Godric continued. "Well for starters you're both covered in food and you're not looking exactly cheery!"

"It's a long story!" Not wanting to repeat the story again, Hermione left to have a shower. Hermione went straight to her room, picked up a towel and headed for the bathroom. Hermione discarded her clothes and turned the hot water on. She let the water run down her body, cleaning her from the flour, eggs and other food which Draco had thrown at her.

Hermione touched her hair and felt the stickiness from the pumpkin juice. "My hair!"

"Which is why we are getting punished!" Draco said, through gritted teeth. Godric looked at the boy with sympathy whereas Salazar was trying hard not to laugh!

"Now if you excuse me, I need a shower!"

When Draco entered his bedroom, he too grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. Once he reached the door he stopped and placed his ear on the door. _Just to be sure, I don't want Granger to be in there, naked! EW!!! She'd probably murder me on the spot!_

Draco turned the knob and entered. As quickly as he had opened the door, he closed it when he heard a blood curdling scream.

"ARGHHHHH! MALFOY, GET THE FUCK OUT!!"

Draco returned to his bedroom in a hurry and fell onto his bed. _Wow! Did I just see that! Granger, only in a towel! What has the world come to! _

Draco began to laugh. He had entered the bathroom to get cleaned up, not to see Hermione come out of the bath with just a towel wrapped around her petite body.

"Oh crap!" the door had just banged opened, and a very angry Hermione walked through.

"How dare you? You knew I was in there, why did you walk in, you perverted jerk?" Hermione yelled at Draco poking his chest with her finger.

"STOP with the poking! Look Granger, I seriously did not know you were in there!"

"Yeah right! You could have knocked!"

"Well it's not my fault that you hadn't locked BOTH doors!"

"Well I didn't think you had such a dirty mind!"

"Don't worry Granger, I didn't see anything good!"

"Why you…"

"Save it Granger!" and with that Draco picked up his towel and left for the bathroom.

Hermione returned to her bedroom cursing Draco. _He thinks he's bloody god, walking around as if he owns the place! UGH! _

Hermione spent the rest of the day in her bedroom, reading the books she had taken from the bookcase and avoiding Draco as much as she could. They hadn't talked, well yelled since Draco walking in on Hermione!

Draco however spent his time away from Hermione with his friends in the Slytherin common room. He had told Blaise about Hermione in just a towel, Blaise went and told Pansy, who told Crabbe, who told Goyle and so on. By the dinner time, the story had spread around most of the school.

Hermione entered the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor table. She looked around for Harry and Ron but didn't see them. She went and sat opposite Ginny and Neville who were talking quietly.

"Hey Ginny, Neville, where's Harry and Ron?"

Ginny looked at Hermione in shock. "Forget them, what's the story about you and Malfoy?"

Hermione stared at Ginny and then looked at Neville. He was picking at his food, pink in the face and not looking at Hermione.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Hermione. The whole school knows about Malfoy walking in on you!"

Neville had turned red but didn't look at Hermione, at the moment he was more interested in staring at his food.

"What?" Hermione yelled. Others from the table looked at her, whispering to their neighbour.

Hermione turned her head towards the Slytherin table and saw Draco laughing with his friends. Sensing Hermione's eyes on him he looked up. He smirked and winked. Hermione glared at him. This made him laugh even more.

"Look Ginny, nothing happened! Malfoy thought it would be funny…wait, do Harry and Ron know anything about this?"

But before Ginny could reply, Hermione saw Harry and Ron, jogging towards her, looking very angry.

"Oh dear Merlin!" Hermione muttered.

Both boys reached the table and towered over Hermione. "Please tell me it's not true?" Ron growled.

"Er…!"

"Hermione, how could you?"

"Look Harry, it's not my fault. I was in the bathroom when Malfoy walked in!"

Hermione got up leaving Harry and Ron to mutter in anger, and walked towards Draco. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. But at the moment Hermione didn't care. She was going to commit murder!

"What is your problem Malfoy?" Hermione shouted.

Draco faced Hermione and began to laugh. "Now, now Granger! We don't want history repeating itself!"

"I don't…!"

"Not fighting I hope?"

**A/N: A boring chapter I know!!!! Sorry! I'm not having a great week!! I'm sure you don't want to know about it so please make me happy and REVIEW!!!!**

**Oh yeah…if anyone has anything they want included in the story please tell me…I'm all up for ideas!!**

**Thank you! Luvya all for reviewing! xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Not fighting I hope?"

Hermione and Draco turned around to see Dumbledore standing behind them. He had his arms folded over his bright purple robes which had silver stars print all over.

Hermione glared at Draco before replying, "No Professor. We were just…!"

"…discussing some issues about…er…something!" Draco finished lamely.

Dumbledore observed the two students not quite believing them. "Well, I am glad to hear that! As you know, you two will be punished for your recent behaviour in the Great Hall. So I would like you both to see me early in the morning tomorrow after breakfast. Is that understood?

Hermione and Draco but Draco could see that Hermione had more to say. And Dumbledore noticed it too.

"Any questions Miss Granger?"

"Erm…what will our punishment be? Sir?"

"Time will tell Miss Granger!" and with that he walked back to the staff table.

"I hate it when he goes all mysterious!" Hermione muttered.

Hermione worried all night. She picked at her food during dinner and she hardly talked. All the while thinking the same things over and over again.

_I never get punished. I've never had a detention…wait, I have!_ Hermione tried to remember the time during her 1st year at Hogwarts when she, Harry and Ron got caught late at night.

_That was __also Malfoy's fault! Whenever I get in trouble, Malfoy is always behind it!_ Hermione thought angrily as she made her way past some third years.

Hermione entered the common room and noticed that no one was there. No Malfoy and no founders. "Peace and quite!"

As soon as she said this, Hermione heard a small tapping noise. She looked at the huge glass doors which led to a small balcony. **(A/N: I probably didn't mention this before, but I've added the balcony know…it might come in handy later on!)**

She opened the doors and an owl burst in. it was a snowy white colour with light brown highlights in its feathers. There was a small cream envelope tied to its foot.

Hermione untied the envelope. It was addressed to her and Draco. Hermione looked at the ancient clock that hung on the wall. The clock read 8:45. _Malfoy will probably come in late anyway so I might as well open it._

Hermione noticed that the enveloped was sealed with a blood red, D, in wax. She broke the seal and took the note out.

_Dear Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger,_

_I'm sure you know about a certain punishment you will be receiving for your recent behaviour. This is just a reminder. I would like both of you to see me in the morning, after breakfast. Come to my office. Do not worry. Everything you need will already be there. Just bring yourselves. _

_Goodnight, I will see you in the morning, bright-eyed._

_Albus Dumbledore _

Hermione re-read the letter over and over again until it was completely stored in her mind. She didn't understand. Hermione left the letter on the table for Draco to have a look when he comes back.

Hermione left for her bedroom, changed her closed and got comfortable in a pair of pink pyjamas.

Hermione was confused. She wasn't so sure about this punishment. To Hermione it sounded like Dumbledore was sending her and Draco somewhere, where they would be stuck together and forced to work together. Without food or water!

_No! I can't think like that! Dumbledore would never starve us to death! He wouldn't dream of putting me and Malfoy together, we would end up killing each other in a matter of five minutes,_ Hermione thought reassuringly.

And with that thought Hermione fell asleep. With dreams of her strangling Malfoy kept drifting in and out of her sleep.

What Hermione didn't know was that half of what she reassured herself will come true!!!

**A/N: A short chapter, I know! But I thought it would be best to stop here!!**

**I would like to thank everyone who added Opposites Attract! To there favourite story list:**

**1. ****Alaska-LoveU**

**2. ****BeanerWeasley**

**3. ****Ehlonna**

**4. ****Marcella Jole' Mercilee**

**5. ****Tempted-Fruit14**

**6. ****Violet44**

**7. ****dracoXlover**

**8. ****starlight lady91**

**9. ****xomusic4lifexo**

**And everyone who added Opposites Attract! To their story alert:**

**1. ****-jellyacey-**

**2. ****Blue-Stardust**

**3. ****Crazy Magic Lover**

**4. ****Gemma-writes**

**5. ****Lashasa Palulu-93**

**6. ****LizStorm**

**7. ****NoteBookLove**

**8. ****Tempted-Fruit14**

**9. ****Violet44**

**10. ****Zuzuari**

**11. ****Cold hearted princess 101**

**12. ****Doubelieveinmagic113**

**13. ****Katreena**

**14. ****Pyromaniac maniac**

**15. ****Starlight lady91**

**And everyone who added me on their favorites list:**

**1. ****Tempted-Fruit14**

**2. ****xomusic4lifexo**

**3. ****Violet44**

**And everyone who added me on their author alert list:**

**1. ****Violet44**

**A special thankx to Violet44 who has added me on all of the above:D**

**Thank you everyone…I am so happy:D please let the reviews ROLLING in:P**

**Luvya all xXx**

**P.S. I hope you all don't mind that I used your names! Lol :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Light shone through the glass and streaked Draco's face, making him groan in his sleep. The bright light reflected the objects around the room, which made weird shapes dance on Draco's face and chest.

He groaned again. Draco turned to his left and felt his way to the black alarm clock which rested on his bedside table. Opening his eyes, Draco looked at the time. 7:30.

Draco shot out of bed resulting in him falling on his butt tangled in his bed sheets. Untangling himself, Draco ran for the bathroom.

_Crap! Damn Dumbledore and his detention!_

Last night Draco had come back late when he noticed a note fluttering on the table, trying to escape from the small globed ball holding the letter down.

Draco had read the letter over and over again, not quite understanding the meaning of Dumbledore's words due to his tired state.

Rushing around the bathroom, Draco had a quick shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and left his hair as a mess which somehow made him look more appealing! He flung the towel on the bed and changed into a pair of jeans and a green shirt. Putting on his shoes he left the common room whilst putting on a black which hid the clothes underneath.

Draco ran through the corridors as fast as he could to the great hall for a quick breakfast before meeting Dumbledore. He jogged to the Slytherin table and bent over, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Drakie-poo! I've miss…"

Draco cut her off. "Not know Pansy, I'm not in the mood."

Pansy puffed and moved away from Draco. Laughing, Blaise moved towards Draco, as Draco sat down.

"Alright Drakie-poo?" Blaise imitated pansy.

Draco shuddered at the likeness. "I've only got like five minutes before I meet with the Headmaster." Draco said as he reached for a toast. But the toast disappeared within his grasp. "Damn!"

This made Blaise laugh even more. "Here…" Blaise took out a pencil and his wand from the insides of his robes and muttered a spell. The pencil suddenly turned into a chocolate chip muffin. Draco looked at the muffin hungrily.

"Thanks a lot Blaise, gotta go to the stupid detention." Draco said in between huge bites of chocolate muffin.

Blaise laughed and yelled, "Good luck!"

Draco turned with a sullen look on his face, "I'm gonna need it!"

"Harry could you please pass me the toast?"

"Here, so what do you think Dumbledore will do to you?

Hermione took the toast, picked one up, buttered it and bit into it angrily. "I don't know and to tell you the truth Harry, I'm too scared to find out!"

Ron laughed as he chewed on his food. "It won't be that bad Hermione!"

"Ewww! Ron you're spitting!" Ron reluctantly wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his robe and murmured a sorry. Hermione continued, "And it will be bad, remember my first detention with you two and Malfoy? We had to go into the forbidden Forrest!" Hermione shuddered as the memory replayed in her mind.

"Oh yeah!"

Harry and Hermione stared at Ron trying not to laugh.

"I get what you mean, but don't worry!"

Hermione sighed. She looked over at the Slytherin to see if Draco was as anxious as her but she couldn't see him. _Must be running late, as usual!_

Hermione finished her toast and was drinking from her goblet when she saw Draco run to the Slytherin table. Hermione put her goblet down. Draco was about to pick up a muffin when the food disappeared. Hermione chuckled.

"Alright guys, I'd better go." Hermione picked up her bag laden with books purchased for her final year.

"Good luck!" Harry and Ron shouted.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it!"

The bell shrieked and students had five minutes to leave for their lessons. Hermione made her way through the crowd, and walked down the corridors leading to professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione turned the corner and saw that Draco was already there. Surprised she made her way to Draco, who was talking to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.

"You can only enter if you know the password." The gargoyle hissed.

"But I'm the Headboy!" Draco yelled, frustrated.

"You could be an impostor!"

Hermione held back her laughter. "Acid pops!"

"Thank you," the gargoyle hissed turning his head slightly towards Hermione.

Draco looked at the person who spoke. "Granger."

"Malfoy."

The gargoyle moved to let the two in. it twisted around to revel spiral stairs. Hermione and Draco made their way up the stairs which was hidden behind the gargoyle as soon as they stepped up the stairs.

"How did you know the password, Granger?" he asked as politely as he could.

"I'm special," Hermione answered to which Draco huffed. Hermione ignored him, "Why the politeness Malfoy?"

"If you must know, I'm not very sure of Dumbledore's idea of punishment, so being polite might bring the detention extreme down a notch!"

Hermione stared at Draco, dumfounded. They arrived at a huge wood door; it had a gold panel on it. _Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts_ was engraved onto it. Draco knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice sang behind the door.

The door opened by itself and Hermione entered first followed by Draco. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, hands joined together in front of him. Hermione and Draco sat in the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Good morning. I hope you both are well. Now, shall we get on with it?" Professor Dumbledore looked at them from the top of his half-moon spectacles. Hermione and Draco looked at each other nervously and nodded.

"Good. Now if you could follow me…" Dumbledore got up from his seat and Hermione and Draco followed suite. Dumbledore walked to the back of his room to where a portrait hung. It had two people, a man in silver armour and a woman in a white dress which flowed around her feet. They both bowed when they saw Dumbledore arrive.

The portrait swung to the right. There, behind the portrait was a dark alley. Hermione and Draco couldn't see where it ended. They just stared.

"This path leads to a room, a room that is quite like the Room of Requirement, which I am sure both of you are familiar with?" Hermione and Draco both nodded at the thought of the Room of Requirement. It had its uses.

Dumbledore continued, "I'm glad to hear that. This room is known as the Room of Faith. However there are slight differences. Apart from a few of the Professors, no one knows about this room. A few things you should know. There is a way in, but there is no way out."

The two students stared at Dumbledore as if he had two heads. Dumbledore smiled. "You can only leave this room when the rooms' occupants succeed in their goal."

Hermione and Draco gulped, scared at what the Room held for them.

After a long time, Dumbledore spoke again. "Like I said this room is quite different. Unlike the RoR, you cannot have everything you want," Dumbledore explained in depth when he saw the confused looks. "In the RoR, if you required something, it would be there but here, only necessary objects are provided, for example food. No luxuries."

"I know this is a lot to take in, but severe actions had to be taken. It is the only way for you two to understand the difference between love and hate."

"What? You want us to fall in love?" Draco yelled, shocked and confused. Hermione glared at him for saying such a thing.

"I should make myself clearer next time. That is not what I meant Mr Malfoy; the best I could hope for is a friendship." Dumbledore chuckled.

"You want us to understand each other, and to value friendship and that hate is too strong." Hermione said trying to digest everything Dumbledore had been saying.

Draco still looked confused. _Love. Hate. Friendship. Understanding. _

"Well done Miss Granger. Shall we move on?"

Without waiting for an answer Dumbledore moved towards the passage. Light ignited from the tip of Dumbledore's wand, which cast a glow, leading them away from the Headmasters office.

**A/N: There you go people, enjoy. I'm sorry to say, but you all will have to wait a bit longer than usual for the next chapter and before you start chucking your eggs at me, I have a perfectly good excuse! ******

**Next week is my brother's wedding! WooHoo!!! I'm excited because this wedding has been postponed for two years….******

**So whilst I'm enjoying myself, you all can read and review, and think about any ideas or thoughts on what Draco and Hermione should get up to in the Room of Faith.**

**And about the name, Room of Faith, my mind seriously blanked for names. I know, I know! It's crap! But there's nothing much I can do about it! ******

**I'm really rubbish at names! I'm not even joking!**

**Anyway….please tell me if you liked or didn't like this chapter. Any grammar mistakes or if there is anything I missed out. You know what I mean! It helps me a lot!**

**Thank you all and please, please review!!! It means a lot! Luvya all and adios until next time! Hahahaha!! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ******

**Mev xXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Look whose back?!?! Yes it's me, back with another wonderful chapter (I hope!). **** I know you all missed…I missed you too!! Only Joking!! ******

**Enjoy!!! **

**Chapter 7**

The wooden table, the comfortable armchairs and the talking portraits swarmed out of view as Draco followed Dumbledore to the Room of Faith, alongside Hermione.

_Oh Merlin, help me!_

Both Draco and Hermione had their eyes on the retreating office. Not noticing Dumbledore stopping, they walked into him.

"My apologies, I should have given a warning!" Dumbledore chuckled as he looked at his two students in amusement.

"Are we here Professor?" Hermione asked her voice cracking.

"Yes Miss Granger. If you could just stand back." Dumbledore turned his back to them as Draco and Hermione took a step back.

Dumbledore took his wand out and tapped grey, brick layered wall. Moments later, Dumbledore returned his wand to the safety of his robes and watched as the wall in front of them began to dissolve into thin air, revealing a huge room lit with candles.

"Oh my…!" Hermione muttered as she the beauty of the room. Even Draco was awed.

Dumbledore stepped in and the two followed, mouths slightly open.

Hermione and Draco surveyed the room quietly as Dumbledore watched their shocked faces. The Room of Faith was bigger than the Room of Requirement. The room had brightly lit candles everywhere and some were even floating, high above their heads.

There was a small round window high above with a short flight of stairs leading to it. It had a window seat, and Hogwarts grounds were clearly visible, the lake glistening in silver. A huge portrait of a man in silver armour, and a woman in a white dress, which flowed around her feet. They bowed at her.

Hermione smiled and turned away but did a double take. The portrait was so familiar; she had seen it…just a few moments again. She was sure of it and turned to question Dumbledore about.

But he was smiling at her. And then it hit her, she had seen the same portrait in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore nodded at her.

The walls were painted in creamy red, the flames dancing on them. In one corner of the room was a huge bed, big enough to fit four people in! Next to it was dark wooden wardrobe.

On the right side of the bed, there was a small chest of drawers with a candle stand. On the other side of the room there was an already lit fire, with burning logs. Around the fire there was a black sofa and two black armchairs.

Opposite the bed was a small kitchen, with cupboards of what looked like fine wood rimmed with silver handles. There was also a small door next to the kitchen. It had _Bathroom_ engraved on it.

Hermione left Draco and Dumbledore and walked through the bathroom door. She gasped. The bathroom was tilled everywhere in creamy gold. The bathtub in the corner was red, shaped round and was massive in Hermione's view.

There was a matching red toilet and wash basin. The wash basin was very wide and above it hung a very wide mirror, with red spotlights around it.

"This is even better than my bathroom at home," Hermione jumped and turned around to see Draco standing in the doorway looking around, Hermione hadn't heard him come in. Hermione was about to leave when she heard him speak again.

"Not too sure about the colour though!" Hermione scoffed and left Draco to talk to himself.

Hermione was back in the main room again, she looked around and squealed. She had just spotted a bookcase with numerous amounts of books, neatly shelved. Hermione ran to it and stared at the wonderful things.

_Pride & Prejudice, __History of Hogwarts: the New Version, Paradise Fling, Four Play, Noughts And Crosses…all my favourites! It might not be that bad!_ Hermione thought as she continued to look at the wide range of books.

"I'm sure you will like it here," Dumbledore said once Draco was back from the bathroom, "Your clothes and other necessities are already here and in there," Dumbledore pointed to the wardrobe, "And there," he pointed to the chest of drawers next to the bed.

"The cupboards are already stocked up with food, once something runs out, it will automatically fill up! Let me show you…" Dumbledore walked over to the far end of the kitchen, where two stools were laid out, and picked out an apple from the fruit basket. As soon as he bit into it, another apple, replaced the old apple which Dumbledore was munching into.

Hermione clapped her hands, as if she was a five year old. Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"If you have any problems, and I mean life threatening," He added when he saw Draco open his mouth, "you can contact me from the portrait. The other half to it is in my office." Hermione smiled at the portrait.

"I am sure everything will become perfectly clear once you two have settled in. I hope you enjoy your stay." Dumbledore turned to leave but remembered something, "It is vital, that you two understand the whole point of this punishment!"

Dumbledore smiled at them and made his way to the wall. He took his wand out and began tapping the bricks.

_Something is missing. Something important!_ An invisible light bulb blinked brightly. "Professor? What about homework and classes?"

This question didn't seem to shock Draco at all. He was waiting for Hermione to burst, he was surprised it took her this long to finally realise!

Dumbledore continued tapping the last few bricks and then faced Hermione, as the wall behind him began to dissolve again.

"Don't worry Miss Granger, all your class notes will be taken and at the end of every lesson, you will receive your notes and homework, to be completed by the end of each deadline. You will have everything you need."

Hermione sighed in relief.

"Know, if you don't mind, I have important work to be attending to." And without another word, Dumbledore left.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. Only one thought was running through their heads.

_This is going to take forever!_

**A/N: Well…that was a boring chapter, but I promise the next one will be better!! ******

**Anyway, I will leave you all to review. REVIEW!!!!**

**Haha! I will try to post the next chapter as quickly as I can. And remember, I am open to any ideas!!!**

**Luvya xXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Malfoy!"

"What Granger?"

"There's, there's…!"

"Get on with it woman!"

"There's only, one…b…bed!"

"And?"

"And!"

"What seems to be the problem Granger?"

"…"

"Granger?!"

"One bed, Malfoy?!"

"Yes Granger, we have already encountered…oh!"

"Yes, OH Malfoy!!"

"Look Granger, the bed is big enough…"

"I don't care Malfoy! I am not sleeping in the same bed as you!"

"Granger! I'm not going to RAPE you, if that's what you're thinking!!"

"…"

"For Merlin's Sake, Granger! Like I would want to!!"

"Piss off Malfoy!"

"Look Granger, I don't like the idea of us sharing the same bed, but we have to. And if you can't live with that, then…then you might as well sleep on the floor, because there is absolutely NO chance in hell that I am going to sleep on the floor!"

"…"

"…"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

It had been an hour since Dumbledore had left Hermione and Draco in the solitude of the Room of Faith. Hermione was sitting comfortably on the window seat, reading a book from the bookcase.

Whereas Draco was lying on the black sofa, one arm over his eyes. Hermione couldn't tell if he was sleeping or had just closed his eyes, to think.

After Dumbledore had left them on their own, Hermione and Draco, once again took a tour of the room, when Hermione had come across the bed situation, which led to them having a row. And since their row, neither had uttered a word to each other.

"ARGHHH!"

Hermione nearly fell out of the seat. She looked down and began to laugh. Malfoy had landed on the floor, red pillows tangled in between his legs.

"Why are you on the floor, Malfoy?"

"As funny as it looks Granger it's not!" Draco sneered as he pulled himself up, rubbing his sore back.

"You didn't answer my question Malfoy?"

"Last time I checked Granger, I didn't have to!"

Hermione had her arms folded in front of her chest and was glaring _give-it-up_ looks at Malfoy.

"Fine!" Draco yelled and pointed at a pile of books and parchment on the floor, on the spot where Draco had just been sitting. Hermione looked confused.

"And I thought you were the brightest witch in Hogwarts. WORK, Granger! Homework! Merlin!"

Hermione's lips moved into a round 'o' but she still looked confused. "Why is it on the floor and why did you scream?"

"URGH! What's with the questions?"

"I just want to know why I nearly fell of the window because of a girly scream!"

_More like you wanted to stick your big nose everywhere! Hey! I don't scream like a girl! _Draco thought angrily!

"Granger, I was resting, when out of nowhere, piles of books fell on me which startled the hell out of me!" Draco explained to Hermione as if she was a three year old.

Hermione began to laugh again, steadying herself again as she was about to fall again. "Was the little ferret scared of books?"

But before Draco could reply, there was a _poof!_ Hermione screamed and tripped over a pile of books that weren't there before. Still screaming, she fell, Draco breaking her fall.

"What the hell? Granger, get off of me!"

Hermione took her time, rubbing her sore elbow. She looked up at the window seat, and saw that

"Not so funny know is it?" Draco said as he left for the bathroom.

"OW! OW! OW!" Hermione moaned as she limped her way to the bed.

"Someone really hates me up there!" She muttered clutching her ankle.

They still weren't talking. They had decided, in their heads, that talking would only lead to fighting, which meant that they had no chance of getting out of the cursed room.

Both students were doing there homework. Hermione on the bed and Draco on the sofa. Hermione was scribbling furiously on a long piece of parchment.

"No that's wrong!" she scribbled something out and started again. "Urggh! Know it just looks tacky!" she tore the paper, scrunched it up in a ball and flung it.

Draco who was staring at Hermione, annoyed, moved his head away, just in time, from the paper ball. Hermione started over. Draco went back to his own work, sighing.

Minutes later, another paper ball, was thrown across the room, angrily. Draco hadn't noticed the flying ball until it hit him, squarely on the cheek.

"GRANGER!"

Hermione looked up to see a red cheeked Draco, shooting daggers at her.

"Sorry Malfoy! I can't get this damned essay right!"

"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean you take your anger out on me!"

"Sorry!"

Draco was still staring at her. Not wanting to start another fight, Draco thought he would act nice. _No! Not nice! Mature! Malfoy's are never nice!_

"What's bugging you so much, that you have to retort to throwing paper balls at me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "It's potions homework. And since its grease ball Snape, he hasn't given me much to go on!"

Draco took the long parchment from Hermione's small hands. Their hands touched. Draco felt electricity pass through, and quickly pulled away.

"Right!" he scanned through her essay, which was extremely long. "There's nothing wrong with your essay Granger."

"And how would you know?"

"Er, because I'm writing the same essay!"

"What? You could have told me! Then I wouldn't have stressed so much!"

"You didn't ask!"

"How would I have known ferret?"

"We are in the same class!"

"…"

Draco tried hard not to laugh.

"Get lost Malfoy!" she turned to leave but Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. They were only a few inches away from each other.

"I was only joking Granger!"

"Let go of me!"

He moved forward a step.

"No!"

"Let go, or…!"

"Or what?" He moved another step forward.

"Or…!" Hermione couldn't speak. They were so close. Their noses practically grazing each other…close enough to kiss…!

**A/N: Muhahahahahaha! Okay! What's going to happen?!?!?! I'm not going to tell you!!! Hahahaha!!**

**Right…sorry! Got carried away then!! ******

**I hope you liked that chapter! Please review, it means a lot!!! I love to hear what other people have to say about my stories!!**

**Thank you all for the encouragement in your reviews. I probably wouldn't have continued if it weren't for all of you people who reviewed!!**

**Luvyu all! ******

**Mev xXx**

**P.S. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Okay! I know the last chapter was a cliffy and I felt really bad leaving it like that after everyone's reviews. ******

**Soooooooo…you are all in for a treat!!! See, I can be nice!! ******

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

The moment was ruined. Piercing laughter echoed through the room. Hermione opened her eyes to the sight of Draco Malfoy, doubled over in laughter. She didn't know why, but she felt disappointed.

"You…you actu…actually thought I…I was going to…to kiss you!!" he said in between laughing.

"What?"

"You did, didn't you? Merlin!"

"What planet are you on, Malfoy?" Hermione said, trying to act as if she wasn't bothered at all.

For a moment then, she wanted Draco to kiss her. To know what it felt like to have his soft pink lips on hers.

Draco stopped laughing and walked forward. He stopped in front of Hermione who was blushing vividly. He had a smirk on his face. She had a frown on hers.

"You want to kiss me Granger?"

Hermione tried to move away but he grabbed her arm and backed her towards the wall, blocking her.

"Move!"

"Answer me Granger!"

"Malfoy!"

"Granger!" he mimicked in a sing-song voice.

"You want to kiss me Granger?" he asked again.

"And why on earth would I want to kiss an ugly, hairy ferret?"

Draco's hold on Hermione loosened up a bit. Hermione wriggled her hands free. He didn't say anything. She smirked.

"Lost for words Malfoy? Tut! Tut!"

Draco came to his senses. "Whatever Granger!"

Hermione was smirking. A smirk mostly seen on a certain Slytherin. She turned her back to Malfoy and was about to continue with her work when Draco spoke again.

"I bet you've never been kissed before!"

Hermione stopped. She faced Draco. "Oh really Malfoy!" She walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"If I haven't been kissed, then how would I know," her face was centimetres away, and she inched forward. They were closer than ever, "How to do this!" She cupped his face and pulled him towards her, closing the gap between them.

Before he knew it, her soft, plump lips were on his pink, cool lips. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist whilst Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

Pleasant warmth spread throughout Draco's body. All the coldness and hatred he felt was lost. He didn't want the feeling to stop.

Draco licked Hermione's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hermione let him in. Their tongues battling each other. Her lips were attacking his, hard. Hermione's hands were tugging on Draco's short, golden hair.

Hermione pulled away leaving Draco craving for more. Sure, he had kissed a lot of girls, but with Hermione it was different. Magical even. _Hermione granger really does know how to kiss!_

Even Hermione was shocked. It was supposed be a short kiss. But this was filled with electricity and excitement. _Even I didn't know I could kiss like that! Draco Malfoy sure can kiss!_ Hermione felt relieved to have pulled away, before something else began. She didn't know why, but she felt embarrassed. _Would I have kissed like that if it was with someone else?_

She pushed the thought away, not wanting to think about it.

Hermione was now sitting on the bed, panting whilst Draco was still standing in the same place as before. He was certainly lost for words!

Hermione looked at Draco, who staring at her intently.

"Right…!"

"…"

She looked around the room. Anywhere. But him. Her eyes settled on the kitchen.

"I'm hungry!"

She walked to the kitchen, and took outs bits and bobs from different cupboards. Her back to Draco.

Draco watched as Hermione busied herself in the small kitchen. She was avoiding him, and he knew it. Hermione sat at the breakfast table, on one of the chairs, still not looking at Draco who was walking towards her.

Hermione bit into her sandwich as Draco sat opposite her. He took the other half of the sandwich.

"Malfoy, that's mine!"

"Now now Granger! Remember, sharing!" he smirked as he took a big bite.

"So Granger! Who have you been doing your snogging sessions with?"

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"No seriously!

"Seriously Malfoy!"

"Granger!!!"

"Fine! Sorry to rain your happy parade Malfoy, but I haven't been having these so called sessions!"

"Really Granger?"

"Yes, really Malfoy!"

"So who was it? Potter or Weasley?"

"None of them!"

"Granger, I know and you know that, that is not true!"

"…"

"Soooo?"

"So what Malfoy?

"Which one?"

"What is with questions? You might as well play twenty-one!"

"Gran…What's twenty-one?"

"Urgh! It's a game where a group of people ask each other questions, and the person being asked has to answer, you can't back out! Now will you leave me alone?"

"Brilliant!" Draco had a huge grin on his face. He rubbed his hands together as if he was cold. Hermione was getting suspicious.

"What's brilliant?"

Draco didn't answer. He was deep in thought. The expressions on his face changed regularly. He would nod his head in glee and then shake his head vigorously.

"Malfoy? You're scaring me! Earth to Malfoy!!" Hermione was getting anxious.

She walked to the sink, filled a glass with water and walked back to the table where Draco was sitting. Hermione breathed and then chucked the water on Draco.

"What the…damn that's cold. Granger what do you think you're doing?"

"You weren't answering me and…and you had this weird look on your face. I…I got scared!" Hermione finished lamely.

"That doesn't mean you go and chuck water on people. Freezing water may I add!"

"I…I…Sorry!"

"Now where was I?" and he zoned out again.

"Malfoy? Malfoy? MALFOY?"

"WHAT?"

"You're doing it again!"

"Oh!"

"What are you thinking about?"

Draco laughed gleefully. "Well, why not play it?"

"Play what?"

"TWENTY-ONE!!!"

**A:N/ Okay, well another cliffy!!! Hahahaha! Sorry! Anyway, there you go! They finally kiss!****!! WooHoo! (Everyone does happy dance!) ******

**Tell me what you think about the kiss and what should happen in the next few chapters. Food fight? Pillow fight?**** Water fight!! I bet you all would like to see them wet!! ******

**Haha!!!**

**I will let you all decide my trustworthy readers! ******

**Oh yes, I have posted three chapters in 2 weeks. I'm starting collage next week so the updates will be slower. However I will not abandon the story!!**

**Bye for know!**

**And remember to press that little button for reviews. I WANT REVIEWS!!!! ******

**Luvyu xXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes I'm back! ******** Sorry about the long wait!!! I know you all hate me right know for not updating in ages but I have good reasons, so throw away all your mouldy tomatoes and hear me out!! I never knew collage would be so hectic. I already have three essays to do, which I haven't done because I wanted to get this chapter done. See I always think of you guys first!! ******** anyway, I won't make you wait any longer! Have fun!!! ******

**Chapter 10**

"You what?!"

"Oh come on Granger!! Where's your funny streak?"

"I don't have a funny streak!"

"Merlin Granger!"

"I'm not playing, especially with you!"

"Listen to me Granger! We are going to be stuck in this room for God knows how long. We need some sort of entertainment!" Draco smirked, wiggling his blond eyebrows.

"I suppose." Hermione muttered.

"Great! Shall we get started?"

"Fine! But no too personal questions!"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I mean it Malfoy! No funny monkey business or in your case, funny ferret business!" Hermione laughed at her made-up joke.

"Very funny Granger! You're gonna pay for that remark!"

"Really Malfoy?"

"Really, Really!"

Draco had a huge grin on his face and Hermione knew that she would definitely be paying for the ferret remark. She gulped.

"Okay me first!"

"Why you?"

"Because I'm better than you…or not!" Draco changed his remark after receiving a very evil glare from Hermione.

"Fine you can go first!"

"Thank you. Remember not to get personal!"

"Whatever Granger!"

They were now sitting comfortably on the bed, half a dozen red pillows surrounding them. Draco on one side of the bed and Hermione on the other side.

"Okay I've got one. Your favourite book?"

"GRANGER!"

"What?"

"What sort of a question is that? Really pathetic Granger. Even for you! Books!" Draco shook his head, tutting.

"Fine! If you think you can do better…"

"I can do better!"

"…"

"So Granger, Potter or Weasley, which one have you snogged?"

"Malfoy!"

"What?"

"I thought we agreed on not too personal?"

"No Granger, not WE, just YOU!"

"Malfoy!"

"Granger!"

"Fine!"

"Good! Now answer the question. Potter or Weasley?"

"Harry and Ron, Malfoy!"

"Whatever Granger! Just answer."

"All right! It was…"

"Go on!"

"Well I could if you didn't interrupt. Okay, Ron."

"Ew! You snogged Weasley?"

"I wouldn't call it a snog…it was just!"

"That must have been a horrible experience!"

For Hermione, her first kiss was a horrible experience but she could never admit it to Draco. He would never let Ron live! So to cover it up, she picked her red pillow and flung it at Draco. It hit him squarely in the face.

"What was that for?"

"For joking about my first kiss! Oh crap!" _Malfoy wasn't supposed to know that! Oh shit!! Merlin! Crap!_

"WHAT?"

Hermione moved as fast she could and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She shook him vigorously.

"This DOES NOT leave this room, you understand me Malfoy?" Draco was too shocked at Hermione's sudden anger, to reply. "Do you understand MALFOY?" he nodded meekly.

She let go of his collar, smoothed her shirt down and returned to her earlier position on the bed, opposite Draco.

"Shall we continue?" Hermione asked, acting as if nothing happened. Whereas Draco was red in the face, tugging at his collar. He nodded at Hermione's question, somewhat scared. Hermione began to think.

_Why am I scared? It's just Granger. She wouldn't even hurt a fly! Ha! _Draco knew that that wasn't true, when Hermione was angry, she could do anything. Draco's thoughts wandered to their third year, when Hermione had punched him. _God that hurt! Anyway, noting scares Malfoy's!_

"Granger would you hurry up!" Hermione glared at him and Draco remembered her outburst a few minutes ago. "Please?"

Hermione smirked. "So Malfoy! How many times have you had sex?" Draco's mouth dropped open. Hermione noticed this. "We might as well get personal!" She smirked a Malfoy smirk. _Creepy! She's been around me too much! _Draco thought.

"Bring it on Granger! So what was the question? How many times?"

"Yes Malfoy!"

"Let me think." Draco tapped his finger on his forehead, pretending to think. "I've lost count!"

"Really Malfoy?"

"Yes Granger!"

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Believe all you want Granger. I've done it more than you! Wait, I bet you haven't.!"

"…"

"Prove me wrong Granger!"

"…"

"Who was it Granger? Potter or Weasley?" Draco said laughing.

Draco received an answer he wasn't expecting! A big red pillow flew and knocked him off the bed. Now it was Hermione who was laughing.

"Very funny Granger! But it doesn't get you out of the question!"

"First promise me Malfoy that nothing leaves this room?"

"…"

"Malfoy? Promise me or I will make your life hell!"

"Staying in this room, for Merlin knows how long, with you is truly hell."

"Promise?"

"Fine!"

"Thank you."

"So, you gonna prove me wrong or not?"

Draco was grinning at Hermione. He knew the answer but wanted the know-it-all to admit herself. Hermione however wished to be anywhere but with Draco. She had an inkling that as soon as they left this room, the whole population of Slytherin would now that Hermione granger was a virgin.

Not that she minded being one; she just didn't want the people she disliked to know.

"You can't lie Granger, so don't even think about it!"

"I wasn't going to lie Malfoy, maybe thinking…changing…okay I was thinking of lying but you caught me!"

"So that means you haven't, you know?"

"No Malfoy I haven't okay! Happy?" _I bet he wants to laugh out loud that he's done it so many times unlike me, the ugly ferret. _Hermione thought angrily.

"Why am I happy Granger? It was just a question. I'm not particularly interested in your sex life. Ew!"

"Oh!"

"Yeah oh!" And he picked up his pillow and started hitting Hermione with it. Hermione didn't acknowledge Draco getting up with his pillow until he knocked her off the bed.

"No one gets away with hitting a Malfoy with a pillow! Take that."

And that's when a huge pillow fight started between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!

"Ow Malfoy!"

"Chicken!"

"That's it Malfoy you're gonna get it know!"

They were both crouched on the huge bed, pillows in hand and attacking each other and laughing at the same time. The pillows were being beaten up, rips in the cover were allowing white soft feathers to fall out and surround the on the bed.

"Take that!"

"Malfoy you're so dead!"

They were both hitting each other at the same time. If one fell over the other would jump on them and attack. It was like watching monkeys!

Hermione picked her pillow up again, which Draco knocked out of her hands and attacked Draco. to defend himself, Draco pushed Hermione back with his pillow.

"Argh!"

"Oops! I think I pushed too hard."

Hermione lay on the floor, white feathers stuck in her hair. Draco was laughing hard, feathers slightly visible in his golden hair.

"You think that's funny do you?"

"From up here Granger, it's very amusing!" Draco screamed between laughs as he inched forward to see Hermione on the floor.

"Oh really?" she grabbed his arm and pulled him and quite a few feathers down, by her.

Instead of falling on the floor, Draco landed on Hermione.

"Oomph!"

His head by her shoulder, he lifted it slightly, staring into her eyes. Hermione was lying down, legs slightly apart, with Draco on top, his legs in between hers and his hands on each side of Hermione.

They were still staring. Absorbed in each others eyes. A soft feather dropped from Draco's head and landed on Hermione's cheek. He didn't know what made him do that but he moved his head towards her. Still not breaking eye contact he blew it away.

Hermione felt the warmth of his breath on her cheek, and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. _I thought he was going to kiss me again. Phew! _

Draco touched her cheek. Moving in closer and closer…

**A/N: So what do you thing? Good come back? Review please and shout at me for taking so long in updating. Right know I would love to hear anything other than my lecturers droning on for two hours. ******

**So review people! And I will promise to update really quick. Actually if my review near up to hundred then I will update before next week! So it's up to you all! Tell me if it was good, bad, boring etc! ******

**I don't know where I would be without all you. Thank you soooo much for all your support. (I feel like I've won an award! Hehehe! ******

**Luvyu all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mev xXx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your reviews, they have helped me a lot throughout this story. :)**** Now, the big question. Do they or don't they KISS?!?! Well that's for me to know and you to find out. :P **

**Chapter 11**

He was moving in closer and closer. He could feel her heart beating in tune with his. As one. And she could feel his heart against her own. Her eyes were closed but she could feel him approaching nearer. His warm breath tickling her face.

Only an inch from her face, Draco lifted a finger and pushed back a lock of hair that was out of place on her face. _I've never realised how beautiful she really is. Wow!_

As his finger made contact with her face, Hermione let out a gasp, which he heard. She opened her eyes. He smiled.

He studied her face. Caramel coloured skin, with a small nose. Deep chocolate eye. Deep enough to swim in. Her cheeks were rosy. And she had soft pink lips. He was so close that he could count the small fairly visible freckles on her nose

Draco stared at her lips for longer. It was as if they were calling him. To touch them. Preferably with his own lips.

Inside, his head was having a battle with his heart.

"_You can't kiss her!" his head screamed._

"_Why not?"_

"_She's not right for you!"_

"_And what would no is right?"_

"_She's a mudblood!"_

"_I don't believe in that stuff anymore. I never did!"_

"_What will people say? What will your friends say?"_

"_I don't care what they say. If they're truly my friends they would accept that I have feelings for…for…"_

"_You can't even say her name because you know it's wrong!"_

"_No!"_

"_Believe it Draco before it's too late. Before there's trouble."_

"_I don't care!"_

"_If you don't care then why haven't you kissed her yet?" his head mocked._

"_Probably because you're giving me a headache."_

"_That's not the real reason and you know it!"_

"_Go away!"_

"_Ooh! Haven't got the courage know? You know it's wrong that's why you haven't kissed her!"_

So that's what he did. He kissed her. Touching his lips with her warm one. As soon as they touched the battle inside his head dissolved. Only Hermione was on his mind.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco's silver ones. He had a confused look on his face. But as she thought this, he did something which made her forget everything.

It was pure heaven. Hermione had never felt this way before. She could feel the electricity running through her body, from her toes to her head.

Draco kissed her softly. Instantly she kissed him back, grinding her lips against his. He bit Hermione's lower lip, slowly, to let him in. And she did. She didn't know why but her heart and mind was telling her that it was the right thing to do. Draco deepened the kiss. His tongue danced with hers. Draco's hands were on her waist and Hermione's hands were tugging on his hair.

Suddenly Hermione came to her senses and pulled away leaving Draco in shock.

"I'm sorry…but…but I can't do this." She tried to get up, indicating to Draco to get off of her. He quickly stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. Following Draco's lead, Hermione got up and tamed her hair with shaky fingers.

"Sorry." She repeated and made her way to the bathroom.

"Granger…" he started but Hermione cut him off.

"I'll be right back." And she disappeared behind the bathroom door. She leaned at the door breathing quickly and trying to recall why she kissed Draco. _Actually he kissed me. But you kissed him back!_ Hermione argued with herself.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Hermione whispered.

In her mind she knew what she did was wrong but her heart thought differently. Hermione splashed cold water on her face and stared at her reflection in the small mirror. Her hair was a mess. She looked flushed and her lips were red and swollen.

She stroked her hair to get it flat, and breathed slowly.

"Just pretend nothing happened!" Hermione continued breathing in and out.

"Shit!" Draco yelled and kicked the foot of the bed. This only consisted of getting a sore foot. He sat on the end of the bed, his back to the bathroom door. He put his head in his hands, cursing quietly to himself. _I had to go and do it! You're so stupid! Argh! It didn't mean anything! _Draco tried hard to convince himself.

Draco was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed Hermione emerging form the bathroom.

"Hey." Hermione whispered.

Draco lifted his head from his hands and turned round.

"Hey." They just stared. Draco was the first to break the awkward silence. "Look Granger, don't get worked up about it. It was just a mistake."

"Oh." Hermione felt disappointed for a moment.

"This room is making us go crazy. It was nothing, just a mistake." Draco continued to mumble.

"Malfoy you're mumbling!"

"What? Oh yeah, sorry!"

"So…"

"So…"

They caught each others eyes and for no reason at all, began to laugh.

"What do you say we continue the game?" Draco asked, still laughing.

"Which one? The questions or the pillow fight?"

"Haha! You know what I mean!"

"Okay! Come on then."

Hermione made her way to Draco and they sat side by side on the bed.

"Right. Who's go is it?" Hermione asked as she shifted to make herself more comfortable.

"I think it's your turn." Hermione stopped wriggling and faced Draco.

"Okay, let me think."

After a few moments, Draco spoke, "Take your time Granger!"

"Don't worry, I will."

"I was being sarcastic!"

"I'm not an idiot Malfoy!"

"Really? Sometimes it's hard to tell!"

"Bugger off and let me think!"

Draco put his hands up in surrender and chuckled.

"Alright Malfoy. I've got a question."

"About time!"

"Shut up! Okay. Why are you around Parkinson so much when it's blatantly obvious that you can't stand her?"

"Jesus Christ Granger! After all that time that's the best you could come up with?"

"Would you stop criticizing my questions? It's my choice on what I ask you Malfoy!"

"Honestly Granger, sometimes I think you're not the brightest witch of our year!"

"Just answer the question!"

"Very well. Even though Pansy is annoying and bores the hell out of you, I've known her my whole life. So I can't just kick her out of my life!"

"Oh."

"Anyway, even if try to stay clear from her, she always clings on to you so it's kind of hard to ignore her!"

"I feel sorry for you Malfoy!"

"Whatever Granger!" Draco mocked. "Okay my turn."

"If you had to kiss a Slytherin, who would you kiss?"

**A/N:**** Haha! You're gonna have to stay tuned for the next chapter to find out who Hermione wants to kiss!! At the moment you can all guess and review! Tell me what you think!! And don't worry, twenty one will be continued!! It's not abandoned! Haha! **

**Bye everyone and don't forget to let me know what you think of the story so far!! **

**Luvya all xXx**

**Mev :) **

**P.S****. even though the reviews didn't reach 100 I've still updated real quick! Shows how much I care about you all:P So make me happy and review:) The 100th reader will ga big bag of invisible chocolate cookies:) :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I have over a 100 reviews; you don't know how happy I am!! My 100****th**** reader was Blankk (Anon), so I would like to thank her/him, and that you get my special invisible chocolate cookies!! Lol! Actually, I'm in a generous mood so everyone gets the special cookies!! ******

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Byeeeeeeee! **

**Chapter 12 **

"If you had to kiss a Slytherin, who would you kiss?"

Hermione's grin had suddenly changed into a big 'O'!! Draco watched as her expression changed and fought the urge to laugh. Hermione was trying to find a suitable answer. She didn't want to give Draco another reason to humiliate her.

"Come on Granger, I know you're dying to answer!"

The truth was that Hermione had always wondered what it would feel like to kiss the Slytherin Sex-God. And when she got the chance, Hermione couldn't ignore the fact that it was one of the best kisses she had ever had, and that's saying something as Hermione granger hardly gets kissed by many guys.

"You can't ask me that question Malfoy!" Hermione said avoiding Draco's silver orbs.

"And why not?"

Hermione didn't know. She knew something bad will come out of this. Not for Draco but for her.

"Be…because…"

"I'm listening Granger. You take all the time you need!"

"This is not funny Malfoy!" She knew Draco was trying hard not to laugh.

"Who said I'm laughing. It's a simple question Granger!"

"Haha!"

"So tell me?"

"Look Malfoy you just can't!"

"Granger, if I remember correctly, the game is called twenty-one and you can ask any questions you wish!"

"The questions not appropriate, be…because…I…I've already kissed a Slytherin!" Hermione shouted in triumph.

"Oh yes! You have! It slipped my mind completely!!" Draco said sarcastically.

"Sod off Malfoy!"

"Aw! Granger, don't get upset I'm just joking with you!"

"You have a funny way!"

"I know. I'm special in everyway!"

"You are so full of yourself!"

"Now, now Granger! We don't want to start another row, now do we?" He mocked her.

"Shut up!"

Hermione got off the bed and made her way towards the fireplace. It was getting dark outside and Hermione could see the last of the sun going down. The day had gone extremely slow but with unusual fun along the way.

As soon as she sat down, a small spark of fire erupted from the small logs. Draco watched as she began to play with the fireplace. The fire dancing on her creamy skin.

Hermione threw a huge log into the roaring fire, moving back a bit as it let out a hissing haze of sparks and bland smelling smoke.

Watching as the orange and red tongues of fire pranced around each other, Hermione picked up the longest poker from the fire irons to prod at the firewood. She sat there watching the show, forgetting about Draco and the questions he had for her.

After what felt like ages, Draco got up and crept toward Hermione and sat behind her on the sofa. He stared at her back, the fire dancing on her skin. He didn't want to disturb her, not when she looked like an innocent angel.

_Angel? Are you out of your mind Draco Malfoy? There is no way that granger can be known as an angel or innocent! No way!_

"So you going to answer my question or not?"

Hermione jumped, dropping the metal poker with a loud _clang._ She turned around to face Draco who was grinning.

"Malfoy! Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

He was grinning even more know, knowing that he always got to her, in every way. And he enjoyed it. Watching her get irritated and annoyed.

"Merlin! Fine I will answer your stupid question! It's not as if I can avoid the question anymore!" Hermione muttered the last bit but Draco heard it.

"See Granger, you can't avoid my irresistible charms!"

"What charms?"

Draco made a sad face. "You seriously know how to hurt a guy!"

"Whatever Malfoy!"

"So apart from me, which other Slytherin would you love to get your hands on?" Draco asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"To tell you the truth no one from Slytherin is really my type. You're all big headed idiots who don't respect each other and think that bullying people younger than themselves is the ideal idea of fun. And…"

Draco cut her off. "Wow! That must have been hard to say!" He said as he watched Hermione, her chest heaving up and down.

"You know Granger not all Slytherins are like that."

"Really? Name me one Slytherin then?" Hermione said staring at Draco.

"Er…me!"

This made Hermione laugh. She was practically rolling on the carpet floor. "Wow Malfoy! That has made my day and night!!" She said in between her hysteric laughs.

"Look Granger, just because I was like that doesn't mean I am now or will ever be!" Draco's sudden anger made Hermione hastily stop laughing.

"Mal…"

"Save it!"

Draco stood up and left Hermione on her own near the fire place. He stomped towards the kitchen and busied himself. She could hear him taking out pots and banging them on the surface tops continuously.

_Whoa! I must have made him really mad!_

She got up and followed Draco to the kitchen.

"Malfoy…"

He banged another pot.

"Look I'm sorry Malfoy. I was just jok…"

"Everything's a joke for you Granger."

"I said I'm sorry!" Hermione raised her voice and Draco topped it off with another loud bang.

"I don't really think of you like that…anymore. I know…you're well…past…all…er…those…misunderstandings!"

Draco held back a snort as he watched her smirk.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're the best…sly…SlytherinI'vekissed." She said in a hurry.

Draco understood perfectly what she murmured but wanted to say it out clearly, embarrass her.

"Sorry Granger I didn't catch the last part!"

"I bet your sorry ass you know what I said!"

Draco laughed. "Thank you! That's probably the best compliment I have ever received. Well from you anyway!"

"Joke all you want Malfoy!"

This made Draco laugh even more!

"Soooo, you need any help with dinner?"

"Changing the topic are we Granger?"

Hermione lifted her arms up in surrender and turned to walk away when Draco laughed and shouted, "I would love some help. I'm not really used to cooking!"

This time it was Hermione who laughed.

"Why did you even start?"

"Just amusing myself!"

"Amusing my ass! Give it here!" she took the pot Draco had used to bang on the surface and placed it on the cooker.

"We shall be making…...PASTA!"

**A/N: Another chapter finished! Please tell me if it's getting boring, so I know when to spice the story up! Lol! And before any of you guess FOOD FIGHT, I will tell you right know that there won't be ****one unless lots of you want one. I personally don't like to use the same situations over and over again, but hey if you guys would like one then you shall have one!! ******

**Now, I don't need to tell you all what to do…do I? I'm pretty sure that you're used to it?!?!**

**Luvyu all and thank you all for reviewing this story! Thank you for all the support! And please tell me if I've made a mistake or something. I really appreciate it!**

**Mev xXx **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I can't believe I have come this far! It seems so unreal!! ****:D Anyway, continuing with the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

"No Malfoy! You're supposed to boil the water before you put the pasta in. Merlin! Do I have to do everything myself?"

She quickly took the pan from Draco's hand, raw pasta slightly burnt. She emptied the contents into the bin and filled the pan with water, placing it on the hob.

"Look Granger, I've never cooked, EVER, in my whole life. I've always had…"

"An elf to do your dirty work, I know!"

"Excuse me Granger; the elves back at the Manor do not do all my work!"

"Really Malfoy, name me one job that you do without the help of an elf?"

"I have a list Granger! Okay…er…" He began to think, concentrating hard.

"Er…no not that…oh yes…no, not that one eith…"

"Face it Malfoy, you're dependant on elves and you will most likely to be, for the rest of your life!"

"No…maybe…"

"I rest my case!"

Hermione triumphantly began to continue her cooking. Whereas Draco stood there watching her as she cut vegetables up into small dices. Her thick curls falling onto her pink face.

"Make yourself useful Malfoy and find the sauce."

"The sauce? The red one?"

"No Malfoy the blue one! Of course the red one you dimwit!"

Draco glared at Hermione's back and searched the cupboards for the sauce. He began to whistle in tune with the bangs of the cupboard doors opening and closing. Hermione began to hum to the whistle, both sounds fitting together perfectly.

"Found it!"

Hermione didn't look up but continued chopping her vegetables. Draco shut the door and faced Hermione, holding a large jar of dark red sauce.

"It…won't…open! Urgh!"

Draco was attempting to twist and turn the lid but it got him nowhere. He grunted.

"Give it here!"

Draco snorted and Hermione frowned at him. As Draco, Hermione to twisted and turned but the lid did not come off. She handed the forsaken lid back into Draco's outstretched hands and he once endeavoured in opening the lid.

"Urgh! Come off…come off! Urgh! Ah…you…stupid…stupid…yay!"

He had managed, after some time, to open the lid but at a cost. A cost which Draco knew would be painful. He knew he shouldn't have laughed, but he couldn't help it. Seeing Hermione covered in red sauce, with the jar lid stuck to her clothes, was probably the most hilarious thing he had ever seen, in his unfortunate time in the Room of Faith.

The thick crimson liquid was mingling with Hermione's wild hair. Spots of the sauced blotched all over her face and clothes. To top it all up, Hermione was wearing an expression of a smacked donkey. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were practically saucers.

"You…you did that on…on purpose!" Hermione screamed, trying, with difficulty, to get the sauce of her clothes and hair. She squeezed her curls, the sauce dripping out.

"I did not! You saw how the lid was stuck!"

"URGH!"

Draco laughed, but covered his mouth with his pale hands when Hermione glared at him from a thick layer of red sauce!

"This is not funny!" Hermione screamed and stormed out of the kitchen. She entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut!

Two hours had passed and Hermione still hadn't walked out of the bathroom. Every once in a while, Draco could hear the water running and Hermione grunt loudly.

To occupy himself, Draco began to cook, aware of that the dinner could turn into a disaster! But surprisingly it hadn't. The pasta was cooked properly and the sauce tasted brilliant, the vegetables mixing perfectly. He had finished the boiling and the heating twenty minutes ago hoping that Hermione would be finished with whatever she was doing.

But no such luck! It had turned pith black outside and Draco's stomach was grumbling with hunger. He couldn't wait any longer. He put the pasta into two bowls and poured the still hot sauce over the creamy pasta.

He placed the bowls on the table. The room was getting darker by the minute so Draco lit a few candles that were to be found all over the room.

"I need something to drink," Draco muttered, "Hopefully something strong!"

He once again searched the cupboards, banging them shut when he couldn't find anything to suit his mood.

"Aha!" At the back of the cupboard, Draco located an old looking glass bottle labelled Firewhisky.

"Just what I need! And Granger too, if she gets out the bathroom!" he emphasised the last part and as if she heard his meaning, Hermione trotted out the bathroom wearing blue pyjamas with a towel in hand. She walked over to the kitchen, pointedly avoiding Draco's eyes.

Her hair dripping wet, Hermione moved the towel to her hair and began drying, sending drops of water in Draco's direction. Like pearls of fresh water. Hermione went by unnoticed. Draco stared at her as she ran her fingers through the damp strands.

"Ahem!" Draco cleared his throat to get Hermione's attention. But Hermione continued to ignore him. He tried again. And again. And again. And…

"What?"

"Hi!"

"…"

"Erm…I made dinner!" Draco said meekly, pointing towards the table with his eyes.

Hermione followed his gaze to the table. She narrowed her eyes. In a weird way, the table looked beautiful. Candles were lit giving the room a romantic feeling. Hermione was shocked, but covered her emotions rather quickly.

"So you have!"

"So…" Draco turned his back to Hermione. He was hoping for a different reaction from Hermione but he received none. He took out two glasses and poured the old Firewhisky into them. He placed them on the table and sat down.

Hermione looked at him as he began to eat his delicious looking pasta. He didn't even ask her to join him. She just stood there waiting for him to say something.

Draco could feel eyes burning into him. He looked up to see Hermione glaring at him, her hair already starting to go wild. He put down his fork and sighed.

"Granger? Are you just going to sta…I mean…are you going to eat?" he didn't want another fight.

Hermione still stood there. Not moved from the spot. Draco once again sighed.

"I'm sorry Granger, I didn't mean to throw the sauce all over you…it was an accident."

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw something she thought she would never see in Draco's eyes. He was actually sorry. There was no amusement or joy or any sort of emotion that Draco Malfoy normally wears in his steel eyes. They were warm instead of the usual coldness.

Hermione quietly sat down opposite Draco, breaking the eye contact.

"You're not trying to poison me are you?"

**A/N: Another chapter finished. I know nothing much is happening but I promise there will be more action in the next few chapters. Just bear with me. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please let me know what you think. Review! **

**Luvyu all**

**Mev xXx **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ****Enjoy!! **

**Chapter 14 **

"I can't believe I'm saying this Malfoy, but that was the best pasta I have ever tasted!" Hermione slurred. They had just finished eating and after downing three glasses of Firewhisky in the space of five minutes, Hermione had forgiven Malfoy for throwing the sauce at her.

"Are you giving me a compliment Granger?" Draco wasn't as drunk as Hermione.

"Why yes, I think I am!" She poured herself another glass.

"I'm soooo drunk!"

Draco laughed at her stupid behaviour. He watched her as she struggled to stand up.

"Whoa! Let me give you a hand."

Draco took Hermione's arm and put his arm around her petite waist, and carried her to the sofa. The fire was still roaring.

"You know what Malfoy?" Hermione sat down, legs wide open and the bottle of Firewhisky in her hands.

""What?"

"You are a very surprising man!"

"Really?" Draco was amused. He knew she would be saying something that the mature, not drunk Hermione would never say!

"I mean," she grabbed Draco by the hand and pulled him towards her so that he was facing her. He could smell the strong scent of the alcohol reeking from her breath.

"One minute you're the nasty evil git and then the next minute you're the handsome innocent angel. As if you've…" He cut her off.

"You think I'm innocent?" he moved forward and inch.

"Sometimes!"

"You think I'm handsome?" He moved even closer.

"Yes, yes. You're like a…a Greek God with that hair!"

"Really?" they were so close that there was hardly any gap between the two.

"Malfoy?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah?" Draco muttered, feeling himself going all hot.

"I think…I think I'm gonna…kiss you!"

"Oh!" Draco closed his eyes waiting for Hermione's lips to touch his. But the touch never came. He felt a weight on his chest. Draco opened his eyes slowly to see that Hermione had fallen asleep, her head resting on his chest.

The bottle of Firewhisky had rolled out of her hands and onto the floor, empty. Draco chuckled. He gazed at Hermione's sleeping form. _She looks so peaceful. _

Hermione snorted. _Maybe not!_

He picked her up and carried her weightless figure to the bed. One hand under her legs and the other hand on the back of her neck. She didn't move.

Draco carefully laid her down on the soft bed, removing his arms from underneath her. He pulled the covers over her.

He was about to leave when a soft, warm hand wrapped its fingers round his wrist.

"Stay with me, please?"

Her face glowed in the candle light, her curls shaping her small face. He couldn't say no.

"Sure." He sat down beside her on the bed. He let her wrap her arms around his. She began to drift off. Breathing slowly. In and out. Her chest heaving.

Soon he too fell asleep, lying together, enveloped in her warmth.

The sun soaked Hermione with its brightness. She groaned. Her head felt like a rock, weighing her down. Unable to move, Hermione lay there as last night came flooding in. the lovely dinner Draco had made, drinking too much and kissing…

_Wait, did I kiss him? No I didn't! _ Hermione tried hard to recall what actually happened between her and Draco. Not knowing was eating her inside. _This place is gonna drive me crazy!_

Her right arm was suddenly feeling numb. She tried to move it but couldn't. She glanced at her arm and noticed that it wasn't her arm that she could see. It was Draco's. She was practically hugging him, as if holding onto him for dear life.

He was sitting up. Really close to Hermione. She could feel the warmth from his body radiate through her. She didn't want to wake him up but she was losing feeling in her arm gradually.

"Malfoy? Malfoy, wake up."

He stirred, his blonde hair flopping into his closed eyes. Hermione, suddenly had the urge to push the strands away, but resisted.

"Mhm…"

"Malfoy?"

"…"

"Malfoy?"

"…"

"MALFOY!"

"Whozzere?" He mumbled as his body fell from the floor. He groaned and Hermione stifled back a laugh.

"What the hell?" Draco groaned.

"Sorry Malfoy, but my arm was going dead!"

Hermione rubbed her arm, trying to get some feeling back into it. She tried standing up but that only resulted in her falling back down again.

"Er Malfoy…what happened last night? Cause my head feels too big for my body, its weighing me down and I have a headache the size of America!"

"Right…well…er…"

"Malfoy! Get to the point!"

"Jeez woman, I'm getting there!"

Draco picked himself up from the cold floor and shuffled to the kitchen. He poured himself some water and began to talk.

"Well Granger, a lot happened last night!"

Hermione gulped.

"W-what do you me-mean?"

Draco put down his glass and sat on the chair, opposite Hermione.

"I mean, that WE," he emphasised the word, scaring Hermione, "had the best night EVER! You were all over me!"

"WHAT?"

"Seriously Granger! You made noises that I've never heard a woman make!"

"W-what are….you're j-joking…r-right?"

"No I'm not Granger!"

Hermione stared at Draco feeling scared, ashamed and disgusted. She didn't think the worst. Everything was spinning around. She couldn't breathe. Her headache was twice as big as America! Everything was blurry and before she knew it everything turned black.

**A/N: Okay that was a short chapter but I thought I would leave it there! Tell me what you think, whether it was good or bad! You know what I mean!! **

**I want to thank whose reviewed my story. Also tell me if there's a story you want me to read or publicize, don't be afraid! I love to read other stories!! Especially my fans! Hehehe!! **

**I will try and update as soon as I can…the last few chapters have been posted rather quickly so tell me if you think I'm going too fast or anything!**

**And please tell if there's something that I should include in the story or something I shouldn't. It helps me keep going when I know what my readers want!**

**Anyway thank you once again and please keep reading. And don't forget to review!! There are more invisible chocolate cookies to be handed out! Hahahaha!!! You know you want them:) So REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!!**

**Luvyu all**

**Mev xXx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter! I had fun writing it:) **

**Chapter 15**

Hermione opened her eyes. She blinked. Everything was bright, too bright. She lifted her hand and rubbed her forehead. It was unusually wet.

"What the…?"

Suddenly a shadow fell on her.

"I'm so glad you're awake. This is my third glass!"

"…"

"Granger…you haven't dozed off again have you? Bloody hell!"

He was about to leave and get some more water when he heard Hermione croak.

"Malfoy…"

Hermione stood up and made her way to the bed, wobbling slightly. Draco put down the glass and stood in front of her, leaving s gap.

She tried to recall the reason why she was on the floor, unconscious only a few minutes ago.

"DRACO MALFOY!!!"

"…"

"YOU HAD YOUR FUN THEN?"

"…"

"MADE YOUR DAY HAS IT?"

"THERE IS A TIME FOR YOUR IDIOTIC JOKES MALFOY AND THIS DAY SURE AS HELL WASN'T!"

"HOW DARE YOU?"

Hermione was standing know. Smoke coming out of her ears, her face red with anger. Draco had never been more scared in his life!

"Oh crap! L-look Granger it…it was supposed to be…be a…a joke!"

"A JOKE? A JOKE? DRACO MALFOY THERE WAS NOTHING TO JOKE ABOUT YOU IMBECILE, GIT! YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU UGLY FERET SON OF A …!"

Draco covered Hermione's mouth with his hand. Hermione stumbled and fell on the bed, taking with her, a very flushed Draco Malfoy!

"Shh!"

Hermione tried to scream but Draco's hand tightened even more.

"Mhm…Mhm…" Hermione attempted to pry Draco's strong hand off her mouth but he was too strong for her.

"Now listen! Nothing happened between us. You got drunk so I carried you to the bed but you wouldn't let me go so I had no choice but to sleep with you crazy stubborn woman!"

Hermione stopped wriggling. Didn't make a sound. Draco took this as a sign to continue.

"This morning when you woke as a deranged idiot I found it hard not to make fun out of you!" Draco tried not to laugh as he saw Hermione's eyes widen.

"It was a joke! Which I regret because it has made you crazier than before! I didn't think you were gonna faint!"

"Mhm…Mhm…" she tried again.

"Shush! Jeez!"

"Mhm…Mhm…"

Draco looked intently at her as if waiting for her to try and scream again. Intimidating her with his warm pools of silver eyes.

"In my opinion it was fu…!"

Draco never finished his sentence as Hermione bit his hand as hard as she could. Draco yelped and removed his sore hand away from Hermione's reach.

Hermione took this as her chance and pushed Draco off of her. But he was too quick for her.

"I don't think so!"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her so that her arm was twisted round her back and so that she was leaning on Draco, her back touching Draco's chest.

Draco didn't know what made him do it but he completely forgot his senses.

She was breathing heavily. Her chest heaving up and down. Her heart stopped as Draco whispered in her ear, his breath calm and cold.

"I'm sorry."

Her heart was thumping so loudly that she could barely hear him. His breath sent chills down her spine. She could feel his heart pounding on her back.

Hermione tried to find her voice, which was buried inside her as if she hadn't used it for a long time.

"So we didn't…"

"No! No we didn't!"

They were whispering, the voices barely audible.

"I'm sorry…" He repeated.

Hermione didn't say anything. Everything was getting smaller. The room was too hot for her liking. Her frizzy hair was sticking to her sweaty forehead.

And Draco's heavy, cold breathing didn't help in the slightest bit. All it did was make her even more nervous and hot.

Draco was in the same position. He had never been so close to Hermione before. The air around him was scorching his body.

They stayed in that position for a while. Hermione, eyes closed shut, tightly, began to gather her breathing. Being in this position was tormenting her emotions. She was getting confused, day by day.

"Mal-Malfoy?"

She heard him move slightly, as if he'd just been woken up. Startled.

"Mal-Malfoy? She tried again.

"Yeah?"

"Can you…would you…erm…?"

Out of the blue, Draco snapped back to his old self and let go of Hermione as if she was on fire. He ran his shaking fingers through his ruffled hair and let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

There was an awkward silence. They could hear voices, faintly from the small window that was located above them.

Hermione and Draco avoided each others eyes, both afraid to see what would be hidden, deep inside.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a loud _thud! _

At the same time, Hermione and Draco twirled towards the noise. Lying on the bed was a small pile of books and parchment.

There homework and class work had arrived.

_Oh great! Just what we need!_

The weekend had dawned upon the two students, locked in the room. The last few days had passed rather quickly, with homework and assignments occupying their time.

Neither addressed each other, afraid that something might emerge from their hidden and "supposed" feelings. Both kept to themselves only talking to each other if necessary.

Both ate by themselves, one sitting grumpily on the chair in the kitchen and the other on the sofa, beside the fireplace.

Both tried but failed to ignore the heated tension between them. Hermione would always feel Draco attempting to further himself away from her on the bed. He would always be moving around, obviously uncomfortable.

And Hermione would always occupy herself into work or whatever she was doing before she stared at him as if he was the best thing ever that had landed on earth.

The two would sigh in relief when they were left by themselves, even if it was for a minute.

Hermione was sitting in her favourite spot, on the window seat, quietly observing the view outside. Whereas Draco sat on the bed, finishing the last of his homework.

The room was in silence, tension so thick. However, he could hear her fidget once in a while and sigh as if the world rested on her shoulders.

"THAT'S IT!"

Draco jumped. Everything was so hushed and suddenly it was filled with a scream so loud that it pierced his ears.

Jumping with fright, Draco managed to scatter his parchments everywhere. He cursed as he bent down to pick up the strewn pieces.

"What's wrong with you Granger?"

"I can't…can't take it anymore! It's too much…I'm gonna…ARGH!"

Hermione threw her arms up in the air and let them fall back down again, in defeat.

"What are you mumbling on about?" Draco said, visibly confused.

"I will HAVE to do something…!"

Draco watched as Hermione descended the old stairs and walked the huge portrait of a man in silver armour, and a woman in a white dress, which flowed around her feet.

If Draco was confused before, he was clueless now. He had no idea what was going on.

He stared at the mad woman in front of him. Hermione was pacing in front of the portrait. The two occupants ogled at her, amusement dancing on their faces.

Hermione continued her pacing. And then suddenly stopped. Her face was glowing. She turned to the portrait.

Her voice was steady but high, so unlike her normal voice.

"I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore!"

**A/N: Another chapter over and done with! I thought it would be best to finish here!! Hope you liked this chapter and that it wasn't boring or something!! Please tell me what you think and review!**

**The next chapter might be delayed I'm afraid to say, but I will try my best to update as soon as I can. I will try not to leave you all in the balance!!**

**Anyway, read and review!! Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.**

**Plus, I would like to everyone who has so far reviewed and those who have reviewed in every single chapter posted (You know who you are!!).**

**I will leave you all! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Until next time…Bye! And review:)**

**Mev xXx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry I took so long updating but college is really, really hectic! But I tried to update as quickly as I could! Don't hate me!!**** Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 16**

"I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore!"

The man and woman stopped what they were doing and looked at her, slightly confused. A few moments passed when the man spoke.

"What is it that you need to talk about Dearie? I'm sure you can tell us."

"No! I want the Professor."

The man shifted in his armour and turned to the woman for help. She spoke in a calm voice.

"Excuse me young lady, but you can only talk to Professor Dumbledore if it's an emergency."

"But…"

"I'm sorry but I don't see an emergency."

"But…but…!"

_There has to be a way! I'm not staying here, bored out of my wits!_

Suddenly an idea clicked in her head. She moved towards the table near the fireplace, which was scattered with books and parchment and on the floor there was neat pile of books.

She quickly picked up a loose parchment and scribbled on it furiously. She folded the parchment several times until the large piece was know, a small rectangle.

She jogged over to the portrait.

"Would you give him this please?"

The man and woman looked at each other, not sure what to do. They were moving there lips but Hermione couldn't hear them. They nodded and began to talk again, inaudible to Hermione's ears.

Hermione was getting impatient and Draco knew it. He had stayed with her for a week and had started to notice little things about her.

When she was sad, Hermione would always have her head bowed down, refusing o talk. When she was happy her eyes would be gleaming with joys, and she would be dancing around, as f there wasn't anything to bring her down.

However, when Hermione was angry, her face would go bright red, she would place her hands on her hips and stare at you, burning holes into you.

And when she was nervous she would chew her lip and…_whoa! How the hell do I know all these things? Of Ganger for Merlin's sake! Get a grip Draco! Phew! I'm going mad in this place!_

He turned his attention back to Hermione and the portrait. He could see them speaking but it was impossible for him to hear. He moved closer the scene but nothing was reaching his ear until he heard Hermione's impatient voice.

"Well?"

With a final nod the knight spoke, "We have decided that we shall hand your note to Professor Dumbledore but we shall not permit this again. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded eagerly and watched as the Knight took the note and disappeared through his side of the portrait.

Draco wanted to laugh. To him, Hermione looked like a small child who was going to be rewarded a big bag of chocolates for being a good girl. She looked happy and innocent. _And beautiful, and sweet and beautiful, I think I've already men…whoa!! I really need to stop doing that._

He shook his head, trying to rid of the thoughts, his blond strands flying. As he did this he heard a rustle coming from Hermione's direction.

The knight had come back, pink in the face. He huffed and he puffed!

"The Headmaster would like me to tell you that he said he will see what he can do, But, he said not to get your hopes up, but he is trying.!" he said before Hermione started to jump up and down in triumph.

_Yes! That's better than a no!_

Hermione continued to smile and skip, once in a while when she thought Draco wasn't looking.

But she was wrong. He caught glimpses of her, time to time doing funny things and it was starting to get irritating to see her so happy about something he didn't know.

"That's it! Why are you so giddy about?"

"What are you going on about?" Hermione was still smiling as she walked to the sofa, settling down with a huge hardback. Draco could practically see her smile spreading into a grin.

"That! That grin you've had all day! It's getting nauseating!"

"I'm not grinning Malfoy, you're imagining things," smiling she turned a page.

"See there it is again!"

Hermione laughed at Draco's childish behaviour.

_How I love that laugh! NOOOOO!!! Draco Malfoy, stop thinking like that this instant! _ Draco let the matter go but something was definitely up. His Malfoy instincts told him so.

Time went by at Hermione constantly glanced at the portrait, waiting for Dumbledore to pop out. But he didn't, actually nothing, not to Hermione's delight, popped up.

"What you waiting for Granger?" Draco too had noticed the secret glances.

"What? What do you mean Malfoy?" Hermione feigned.

"You know very well granger! Stop the acting!"

"I don't know what you mean!" Hermione went back to her book but Draco's glare made her unable to continue reading!

"Fine! I asked Professor Dumbledore for a favour!"

"What kind of favour?" Draco asked, all of s sudden getting suspicious!

"That Malfoy, you'll have to wait and see!" She smirked returning her gleeful eyes back to the waiting book.

Few minutes later Hermione heard a whispers, she turned her head in the direction of the sound and found the knight and woman whispering, but quickly glancing at Hermione.

She looked at Draco but he too had the confusing look on his face. Hermione looked back buut the knight had disappeared.

_Maybe…__I'll just have to wait a bit longer!_

They continued with what they were doing, no one speaking or moving. Suddenly Hermione got up and trotted to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Hermione returned from the bathroom to find the most amusing scene, before her eyes. There was Draco Malfoy, crouched in front of a huge square box. He was prodding his fingers into the silver static screen, his face stricken with horror.

Slowly the thing began to talk and Draco jumped away from it, as far as he could. He heard Hermione laugh and turned to her, his face pale.

"Wh-what is th-that th-thing?" he whispered pointing a bony finger towards the thing!

"That Malfoy is what you call a television!"

**A/N:**** I bet you loved that! You know what, I was actually going to let you guess what the 'thing' was but then I thought, I haven't updated in quite a while so I won't be horrible!! Don't hate me for it! I just love cliffies!!! I know you all hate them! Haha! **

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter! And one more thing, please read the story Every man wants Hermione by Lady Tuna, it's a Dramione (WooHoo!). its just been posted and I loved the starting. So please read it. But that doesn't mean that you forget about my fic!! Lol!! **

**Anyway if I don't update anytime soon it would probably because I've died of boredom, due to college assignments!! So bye-bye, until next time. Please don't forget to review!**

**Luvya all xXx**

**Mev **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Wow! I've nearly reached 200 reviews! I'm so happy!! There was a time when I published the first couple of chapters, that no one liked my story! I didn't get much reviews and my first ever review was a bad one! So you don't know how happy this makes me!!!**** (Does the happy dance!) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and because of you all my story is where it is now. Never in a million years did I think that I will get near 200 reviews! Luvyu all! xXx :D :D :D**

**Enjoy the next chapter and soooo ****sorry for the long wait:(**

**Chapter 17**

"That Malfoy is what you call a Television!"

"A tele…what?"

"A tel-le-vis-sion!" Hermione said as if she was explaining to a 5-year old.

Draco had a confused look on his face.

"What planet are you on Granger? I've never seen this thing before in my whole life, and believe me Granger; I have seen a lot of things!"

"Malfoy, it's a muggle invention!" Hermione was amused. There was one think that Draco Malfoy didn't know! Hermione, once again, was truly happy.

"Oh. What does it do?"

"It displays moving pictures with sound and everything."

"…"

Haven't you ever watched a movie Malfoy?"

"What's a movie?"

"Are you serious?"

"…"

"This has to be one of the best days of my life!" Hermione said, clapping her hands together in joy.

"Whatever Granger! My life isn't really revolved around stupid things, especially stupid muggle things!"

"Whatever you say Malfoy, to make yourself feel better!"

"Granger?"

"Mhm?"

"…"

"What?"

Draco sighed angrily and pointed at the television, which was now showing a cartoon of No Smoking!

"Oh right!"

Draco mocked her for finally getting the message. He gawped as Hermione walked towards the TV and crouched in front of it. Draco was still far from it.

He saw her looking for something, in search. She poked her hands in the empty spaces.

"Erm, I think you're looking for this!"

Hermione turned towards the voice, where the knight was holding out a white piece of paper. Hermione moved to it, taking the white crisp note in her hands. She unfolded it as Draco watched immensely.

_Miss Granger,_

_I would like to inform you that I have managed to sort something out from your favour. As you can see, it is not the worlds finest but it was the best I could do._

_It was very difficult, because as you know, no electronics work on the grounds of Hogwarts._

_However, I managed to twist this rule around a bit, with a little help from the Ministry! I hope you are satisfied and please make the most out of your required items._

_I'm sure you will know how to work the item!_

_Best of luck,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione read the letter over and over again. Slowly it was sinking in. _No more boring nights!_

"Yes! Yes!" Hermione did the happy dance, bumping into Draco. He steadied her, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Why are you so happy?" Draco asked her, suspiciously. He still hadn't removed his arm from her waist and Hermione had noticed.

"Erm…"

Draco noticed and immediately removed his arm. Somehow she felt a bit disappointed. But she pushed the thought away.

"Erm…I'm just happy because there's a TV."

"So? And you still haven't told me what a TV is!"

Oh yeah! Sorry."

She led Draco to the TV and they both sat in front of it.

"Right. Malfoy, this 'thing' is called a television and it's a muggle th…"

"Get to the point Granger, I already know all this!"

"Malfoy would you let me explain! Jeez!"

"…"

"Where was I? oh yeah, this is a muggle device so obviously you haven't heard…"

"What do you mean obviously? Are you trying to say that Malfoy's are ignorant towards muggle items?"

"WOULD YOU STOP interrupting me! And YES I do think Malfoy's are ignorant towards muggle things!" Hermione yelled in one breath.

"How dare you say…"

"How dare I? Malfoy you have been saying it to me everyday of my entire Hogwarts years! 'Oh muggle devices are so stupid, worthless pieces of shit!' So don't you dare accuse me of anything!"

"Gran…"

"Do you want to know anything else or should I stop wasting my time?"

"No sorry! Continue."

Hermione straightened her hair with her palm and cleared her throat. She got to the point whilst glaring at Draco.

"A TV is a system used for broadcasting and receiving moving pictures and sound over a distance. Since the 1970s, video recordings on VCR tapes and later, digital playback systems such as DVDs have enabled the television to be used to view recorded movies and other programs.Year by year television systems are modified and…"

"Granger, Granger stop!"

"…they get…what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Granger, have you gone mad?"

"Huh?"

"What are you going on about?"

"Malfoy I'm telling you about TV systems…"

"What? In gibberish?"

"I don't under…"

"You don't understand! Well how do you think I feel? You're just going on and on and I have not understood a single bloody word you have said!"

"…"

"So if you don't mind, explain in English!"

"Ugh! Fine! A television is used for watching moving images with sound. And the system upgrades every year. Is that better?"

"Much better!"

"Ugh! Malfoy you are so irritating!"

"You still love me!"

"What! I don't love you!" Hermione sputtered.

"Then why are you getting so worked up about it?"

"No…I'm-I'm n-not!"

"Whatever Granger!"

"I mean it! I-I don't even like you!"

"Uh-huh!"

"I'm being serious!"

"Yep!"

"Malfoy!"

"Granger! I'm just joking!"

"Huh! Ye-yeah I know!"

Draco chuckled and went over to the bed and stretched out. He watched Hermione, her face scrunched up and confusion etched over it. She was muttering something but Draco couldn't hear.

It made him think about what Hermione was feeling. Could it possibly be that…_No way! That will never happen. Hell will freeze over when Hermione or I for that matter ever have that kind of…of…yeah!_

Draco shook his head. Hermione was still standing in the same place, even more confused.

_Probably convincing herself. No one can resist a Malfoy!_

"Oi Granger! When you've stopped fantasizing about me maybe we can do something with that!" He said pointing at the TV.

Hermione jumped out of her thoughts and glared at Draco.

"Sod off Malfoy!"

She ignored his laugh and searched the TV stand.

"What you looking for Granger, I'm right here!"

"Bugger off!"

"Sorry! What are you looking for?"

"Malfoy, you are so stupid sometimes! How do you expect to watch something if there is no DVD to watch? Honestly Malfoy!"

It was Draco's turn to look confused. Sure, she explained about TVs and Draco knew what it was, _I am a quick learner! _He thought proudly. _But what on earth is a DVD thingy?_

"Er Granger! I'm trying and everything, but what is a DVD?"

Draco waited for the yells of how he was a git and so stupid but it never came.

"Oh sorry! I must have forgotten about that. Erm okay!"

She was thinking for a bit and Draco thought she was lost in her world again. _Probably fantasizing again! _He smirked. Hermione's sharp voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"A DVD, also known as Digital Video Disc, is an optical disk in which media data can be stored such as movies. There are several types…"

"You're starting to talk gibberish again." He watched as Hermione's mouth formed an irritated 'O'.

"But don't worry, I get what you mean. Well sort of! I've got all the info I need, it's not as if were in muggle studies and need to know the full history!"

"Muggle studies Malfoy? Interested?"

"No-no way! I just mentioned it…for no particular reason!"

"Of course!"

"Shall we get on with it Granger?" He said angrily.

"Yes, why not!"

She rummaged in the back of the stand and pulled out a rusty old box. It was huge. And heavy, as Hermione lugged it out.

She looked into it, pulling out thin rectangular boxes out. One by one.

"So Malfoy, we have Romance, Horror, Comedy and much more."

She looked at Draco, ready to burst out laughing. But she didn't. She just smirked, a huge grin spread wide across her mouth.

"What's it gonna be Malfoy?"

**A/N:**** Yay! Finished! That probably took me the longest to write! So what do you think? Please let me know!! I will try and update as soon as I can but you know how college is, assignments, one after the other! ******

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and please keep reading. I wonder who the 200****th**** reader will be?!?! Hehe! **

**Luvyu all…and please review, let me know what you think, would really appreciate it! Even if it is bad, then I know what I'm doing wrong! I don't care! I'm up for anything! Haha! Lol!**

**Mev xXx**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you too ****CrazedEnigma who was my 200****th**** reader:) Hope the update wasn't long.**

**Chapter 18 **

"What's it gonna be Malfoy?"

Hermione was smirking. Her smirk could have passed for the famous Malfoy Smirk! She had never seen Draco so confused; it made her want to laugh out loud!

"Er…I-I don't know!" he stammered.

"Great! I'll choose!"

"But…"

"But what Malfoy?"

"What if I don't like your choice?"

Hermione pretended to think, deep in thought.

"Well, tough luck Malfoy!"

"But…!" Draco left it. There was no point in arguing, he didn't have a clue about these things!

"Right…what shall we watch?"

Hermione rummaged through the box, trying to see what suited her mood. Draco watched intensely as she took out the cases, inspected them and putting them back with a shake of her head.

"Granger! It better not be one of the girly flicks!"

"Of course not, I wouldn't dream of it Malfoy!"

_She's smirking! Why is she smirking? She's up to something, I know!__ Ugh! How I hate it when she smirks!_

Of course she was up to something. Hermione Granger wouldn't miss a chance to annoy and demean Draco Malfoy at his most vulnerable! Hermione laughed inside, evilly at Draco's changing emotions.

"There we are!" she cried triumphantly.

Draco watched, scared, as she took out a round, flat and thin disc out of its case. She pressed a small button on the DVD player. Draco gasped as a tray thing came out.

"Muggle technology! Isn't it wonderful?!" Hermione chuckled as Draco nodded, meekly.

She placed the DVD on the tray and pressed the same button.

Using his own knowledge, Draco guessed, that she had pressed the open/close button.

The screen on the TV suddenly became black. Draco watched intently.

"Sit back and relax!"

Hermione skipped over to the bed, after she blew out any candles that were lit. As soon as she sat down she got up again.

Quickly walking to the kitchen, taking out some popcorn, Hermione hurried back. She snuggled down, next to Draco but with a considerable amount of space between them.

"Not a movie without popcorn!" She said, shaking the huge bag.

"Er Granger?"

"What?"

"What do I do?"

"What?"

"I said…"

"I know what you said! Malfoy are you stupid? Did you not listen when I was explaining…?"

"Okay I get it! Jeez! Sorry for asking!" He sulked as he stared at the screen again, munching on popcorn.

"Malfoy! You are so dense sometimes. It's a movie, you watch!"

"I know! Now be quiet!"

He wasn't really interested in the film; he just didn't want Hermione to keep thinking stupid of him. But another thing was bugging him.

"Granger?"

"WHAT?"

"Er what are w-we watching?" He asked, slightly scared.

"Jeez!" Draco winced.

"A Walk to Remember, it's the story of a girl, who…"

"Don't tell me!"

"Awww! Getting into it already!"

"No! I just want you to shut up!"

"Ugh! How rude Malfoy!"

"Whatever Granger!"

They were both staring at the screen, Draco watched as different promos came on from forthcoming movies and such. He surveyed an advert on copyright, interestingly.

The film began, and no one dared to speak. Brown and grey eyes were fixed on the screen but both were thinking different things.

_Why do I put myself in these stupid positions? Urgh! I'm definitely going to die of boredom, and probably drown in Granger's tears!_

_Finally the moment has come when I make Malfoy cry! Hahahaha! I will never make him forget this, not till the day he dies! Ha! _

Together, sitting as comfortably as they could, scoffing popcorn, they watched.

"Y-you have t-to w-watch this part, its s-so s-sweet!"

"Granger would you pack it in?!"

She punched him lightly on the arm, sobbing. An hour had passed, and the film was in the middle. Twenty minutes into the film and Hermione began to start her marathon of sobbing.

Sure the film was slightly depressing but why cry?

"Why aren't you feeling sad?" she sobbed as she paused the film to go and get some more popcorn.

"There's nothing to feel sad about!"

"Are you feeling anything at all?"

"Erm yeah, thirsty! Couldn't get me some water could you?"

"Malfoy you are so insensitive! You are cold!"

"Thank you for summing me up!"

She walked back, careful not to spill any water, in the haste of continuing the film. She handed him the glass.

"Thank you."

"Malfoy, you are softening up! It freaks me out!"

"Well I'm glad that I make you feel something, even if it is freaky!"

"Shut up!"

She pressed the play button and snuggled up close to Draco, forgetting that he was her enemy at some point.

Draco, feeling Hermione's warm body close to his, stiffened. But Hermione didn't notice. For some strange reason, Draco was starting to like the extra heat next to him, as if it was the most normal thing, to have a girl you have hated your whole life, snuggle up to you, leaving no gap between them.

Draco tried his best to ignore Hermione's close proximity and concentrated on the film.

"_I-I have leukaemia."_

Hermione sobbed again and moved in closer.

_"What? That's n-not possible. H-how…w-when?"_

_"Erm…a-a f-few years ago."_

_"Th-this can't be happening, it's n-not possible…"_

_"Landon…"_

_"I can't take this. I-I h-have…"_

Draco watched as Landon walked away from her, soaking in the rain. He felt Hermione shake and blow her nose on a scrunched up tissue.

"How could he do that? He should be with her!" she sobbed, wiping her tears, "Pass that water would you, my throats drying."

He handed her the water and she sipped it.

"Er Hermione, it's only a film, it's not real!" He said amused.

Hermione pretended to wipe her tears and glared at Draco, the amused face disappearing. Hermione had it all planned out. Pretending to annoy Malfoy until he couldn't take it anymore.

Instead of crying, Hermione wanted to laugh out loud, scream with laughter. She put on her façade.

"Malfoy how can you say that?"

"Because Granger…"

"Save it!"

"Granger…"

"I bet Malfoy, that when the time comes, you will cry. And you watch…I will make you take back everything you have just said!"

"Really Granger? Bring it on."

"Oh I will Malfoy! Wait and watch."

**A/N: So I didn't know if I should have stopped it there or not but I was confused about something, so I thought it would be best to end it there. **

**I just need to know if you want to see Malfoy cry or not, the decision is in your hands. Personally I would like to see him cry, I love when boys cry over girly things, and it's so amusing! Cheer if you feel the same way! Hehe!**

**Anyway, the italic parts are quotes from the film. I can't remember the last time I watched the film, so don't hate me for getting the quotes wrong. It was the first film that came into my head and it's one of my favourite films. If you haven't watched you must, it's really sweet! Sorry if you don't like the chosen film but I thought best to start with tear jerker type!**

**Next film I was hoping for was a comedy or horror but I haven't made my mind. And if there are any films or quotes or such you want me to put in the story please tell me.**

**Luvyu all **

**Mev xXx**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I had asked everyone if you would prefer that Draco cried or not. And the results were…**

**Chapter 19**

Everything was quiet, no sound could be herd. Not even the usual sob or sigh. Two pairs of eyes were on the moving screen. Grey and brown.

Tears streamed out of one pair and the other pair was filled, nearing its bursting point. But that didn't stop the eyes from leaving the screen.

_"Thank you. It's beautiful."_

"_It's time, go check it out."_

_She walked towards the telescope and peered into it. The sky night, never looked so beautiful. Pitch black with stars shining like diamonds. A bright blue wishing star rushed past, the only thing that completed the striking scenery. _

"Wow!"

Draco shifted his head slightly to look at Hermione. Her glowing face was streaked with tears, leaving shiny trails. She looked like an angel. Draco turned his attention back to the film.

_They walked back, hand in hand, to the wooden bench outside. He looked at her. Love pouring out, from his eyes, his heart, his touch._

"_Do you love me?" He asked her._

"_Mhm." She nodded, weakly. _

"_Will you do something for me then?"_

"_Anything." She smiled._

"_Will you marry me?" she beamed, making him smile, and kissed him._

Draco heard Hermione sob but didn't look at her. He tried hard to hold back his tears, making sure that Hermione wouldn't look.

Normally Draco wouldn't cry. All his life he had bullied people and made them cry. Even when his father used to torment him and mother, he wouldn't cry. He'd be angry but not cry.

Would he ever get someone special to love? Draco thought on it, rethinking the times he had been horrible to all the people that entered his life. Hardly anyone had stayed, leaving him alone, to face the world.

_All my life, I'll be on my own, with no one to love me or care for me. _The thought tortured his dreams and life constantly.

But today, seeing so much emotion in a few moments, made Draco rethink everything in his life. Adding a crying Hermione Granger sure as hell didn't help.

Moments later the movie finished. Wiping her own tears, Hermione chose that moment to look at Draco, who wasn't even facing the screen.

He was in a world of his own. Deep in his thoughts.

"Malfoy?"

She watched his pale face. His eyes were dimmer than usual, and glow with unshed tears. She didn't know whether to sympathise or to laugh. Hardly knowing about his past, Hermione chose the latter.

"Malfoy, are you crying?"

Hermione's amused voice brought him out of his thoughts. The glow in eyes suddenly vanished and pink tints started to appear on his pale cheeks.

"No I'm not Granger!" He wasn't angry but it was on edge.

"Yes, yes you are Malfoy. I can see it in your eyes."

"What can you se Granger? Tears?" This time he was angry.

"Erm…"

"You can't see anything so stop acting as I you can!" he yelled.

"Malfoy…I didn't me…"

"Of course you didn't. You never do!" he half yelled, half frustrated.

"Malfoy…"

"You always jump into conclusions don't you Granger? You never consider the feelings or the past or-or anything!"

Hermione stood there her mouth half open and stared. Draco stared back. Not able to bear the electricity of emotions running through them, Draco broke eye contact. Sighing he retreated to the window sill, not looking back.

He sat there, looking outside, at the dark blue sky. Moments later Hermione followed him up. She sat down next to him, there legs touching but neither cared.

Not knowing what to say, they started with the easiest but difficult.

"I'm sorry." Both whispered at the same time. They looked up, into each others eyes. Hermione smiled at him and he smiled back, a genuine smile.

Hermione looked away, her heart beating fast. She stared up at the dark sky, stars shining bright. Draco's eyes hadn't left her.

"Beautiful." Hermione whispered, still looking at the night.

"Yeah, you are." The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. But he wasn't afraid nor did he feel stupid for saying it. He had to say what was in his heart and mind.

Hermione looked at him her mouth open. She couldn't believe her ears. She tried to speak but her throat suddenly became dry.

Croaking, "W-what…" but she never managed to finish her sentence.

Draco's lips were on hers before she could even speak the next word. He kissed her, softly but with passion. It was exciting and not forced or rushed.

All his emotions in that one kiss made Hermione want to explode.

His lips on hers felt heavenly. As if it was the most normal thing ever. They broke apart after what felt like minutes.

Their eyes closed but their foreheads touching. Draco's hands cupped Hermione's face and he took her in. her cheeks were flustered and her eyes shone like big stars. Her lips were full and red from all the kissing.

He stroked her cheeks, not pulling away. She opened her eyes and considered him. The real Draco Malfoy.

That Draco Malfoy, who is passionate and nice, not angry all the time. Those eyes which are warm and sincere, not cold and confused. She preferred the new Draco Malfoy.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder if he'd always stay like that. She smiled at him and Draco's heart soared.

"Thank you."

Hermione was confused, "What for?"

"I don't know but I feel changed, if you get what I mean."

Hermione smiled, knowingly. She turned back to the night, leaning into Draco. He instantly put his arms around her all the cold evaporating,

Suddenly Hermione felt tired. She closed her eyes and sleep overtook her in an instant. Draco smiled at her, kissed her warm head and snuggled her even tighter, as if afraid of losing her if he loosened.

Closing his eyes, he fell into the most comfortable sleep he hadn't had in what felt like ages, even though the window seat was rather small to hold the two.

Outside, the sky was pitch black, stars brighter than ever, and stood out like diamonds. The two deep in sleep, never noticed the Silver Star, shoot across the sky, on fire. It soared, with passion and thrill. Shining down on the two sleeping figures.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished. Hope you liked it. Many of you wanted Draco to cry and some of you didn't so I did a bit of both, if you understand!**

**I've moved the story along, as I was feeling that the story was not going anywhere. I hope it's not rushed and don't worry there will be more of Draco and Hermione's amusing bickering! That cannot be forgotten! Hehe! **

**So read and review if you like or don't like the chapter! Or if there's anything else! **

**Mev xXx**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad most of you liked the chapter even though it was slightly rushed.**** And sorry for the long wait, it was hard writing this chapter, I totally blocked:( **

**Chapter 20**

Draco opened his eyes, letting the morning sun shine on him. His body ached but somehow he wasn't in a moaning mood.

He blinked several times, sleep leaving his eyes. He tried sitting up, though it was difficult with Hermione's weight on his chest.

Hermione stirred at his movements. Waking up, she sat up, not noticing Draco's presence behind her.

"Ouch…" Hermione moved her hand to her sore back but she came across Draco's leg. She turned around quickly facing him. She drank in the situation.

Draco was smiling, not the usual smirk. His hair was tousled but the look suited him. His clothes were creased. Confusion appeared on Hermione's face.

"Er Malfoy, why are we on the window sill, early in the morning?"

His smile faded slightly.

"Probably because we both feel asleep here."

"What together?"

"No Granger! I slept on the stairs! Of course we did!"

Hermione gave Draco the 'You best be joking but I will kill you if you're not!' look and Draco chuckled at her innocence.

"We slept together, on the sill. Actually you fell asleep on me but you were too heavy to move!"

"Ugh! You're impossible Malfoy!"

"That didn't stop you from sleeping with me!"

"Stop using that phrase!"

"What? That you slept with me?" Draco could sense Hermione's anger growing. Her face was bright red and about to burst.

"Yes! Jeez! I can't win with you Malfoy!"

"Of course you can't! I'm the best!"

"Get over yourself!"

Draco laughed, moving his face towards Hermione's flushed one. Her hair was messed up, curls sticking out and her fringe pricking her eyes. But she made no move to push it away.

Hermione's heart beat faster and faster as Draco came in closer and closer. She closed her eyes and her thoughts went to the previous night. How Draco's lips felt on hers. The passion and emotion there was in one kiss.

Hermione eagerly waited for Draco's lips. Any second know. Draco watched Hermione's face in anticipation. Her eyes were closed and her skin glowed in the morning sun. Her lips were slightly pouted and Draco had a sudden urge to kiss her.

He badly wanted to kiss her but after last night he thought twice before doing anything. After Hermione had fallen asleep last night, Draco took the time to think about the situation between him and Hermione.

He felt as if he had kissed Hermione in haste but it felt right. As if it was meant to be. But Draco wasn't sure whether to trust his heart or his mind.

His heart told him that there was nothing to be afraid of and to do what he wanted whereas his mind told him that nothing will come out of this. That it would never be accepted, by anyone.

However, over the previous troubled years, Draco had learned to listen to his heart. He closed the gap; his lips lingered on Hermione's. It was a short but gentle kiss. He pulled away, locking his eyes with hers; he blew the strands away from her hair.

Hermione giggled as his warm breath tickled her face. She smiled up at him, her thoughts on him. This is the real Draco Malfoy and somehow she preferred him this way but missed his taunts. Not that she needed the taunts, but not hearing made everything more realistic.

"Come on."

His voice brought her out of her thoughts. They carefully made their way down the stairs. Hand in hand.

"Do you want breakfast know or can I have a bath first?" he was still smiling. Letting go of her, he walked towards th middle of the room.

"Thank God you've finally noticed that you smell. I've been holding my breath for as long as I can remember! I thought I was going to die of bad smell."

"Really Granger? You are so funny, sometimes I under estimate you!" As he said this, he trapped her on the bed, pining her down. She fell, with him on top.

"Malfoy get off of me!"

"Now why should I do that?" he said as he pressed into her even more, his hair tickling her in the face.

"Ugh!" Hermione struggled hard to get free. He was to strong for her.

"Do I _smell _Granger?" he was taunting her but Hermione was stubborn.

"Ugh! Yes you do Malfoy, and very bad!"

Draco snorted and dug his toned body into hers.

"Argh! Okay, okay u don't! Now get off!"

"I don't what?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Smell! You don't smell!"

"That's better Granger!"

"Now please could you get off of me?"

"Erm, I don't know Granger, I kinda like this…position!" he smirked as he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Please?" she couldn't take it anymore, no matter how nice it felt to have him on top! His body digged into her. He leaned in forward so that he was practically kissing her ear.

"When you say it so nicely, how can I resist?"

She could feel his lips shape into smirk. He brushed his lips against her ear towards the nape of her neck and slowly detached himself from her.

Hermione's eyes were closed shut as Draco quietly made his way towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him, silently.

"Wow!"

That was all she could before she got up and headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast, her thoughts still on Draco.

Minutes passed and Hermione was nearly finished with making breakfast. Draco hadn't emerged from the bathroom.

As Hermione hummed to herself, she heard a slight tapping. She inched towards the sound.

As she stopped in front of the portrait, the Knight held out his hand. On his pale palms were two pieces of parchment, both folded neatly and with her name, scribbled on it.

"These are for you."

Hermione took the papers and walked to the fireplace. The room had turned chilly, so Hermione lit the fire, poking the wood with a metal rod.

She sat down comfortably in front of it and unfolded the first note. It was from Harry she noted as she looked at the writing in more detail.

_Hermione,_

_Dumbledore told us what happened a few days ago. I'm sorry that you have to put up with Malfoy for so long. I truly don't know when you will be out of there but Ron and I are trying our best to persuade Dumbledore but all he keeps saying is that it's for the best. Yeah right, nothing is for the best when Malfoy is in the picture!_

_Were lucky that he decided to pass the letter on to you._

_Anyway, how are you coping with the ferret? Ron says that he will kill the bastard if he tries anything! His words not mine!_

_We miss you a lot and don't worry; you'll be out of there in no time. Write to us if Malfoy's being more of a prat than usual! But I doubt we have anything to be worried about, you throw a mean punch if I say so myself!_

_Love you loads Hermione, see you when you come back,_

_Harry and Ron _

Hermione's eyes welled up as she re-read the letter. It was blow to her chest as she read Harry's words. She dropped the letter and watched it as it fell to the cold floor.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Hermione wept. Everything was wrong. Her two best friends hated Draco. Hated the one person she likes, maybe even loves.

_No! I don't. Th-that's not true, I don't l-love him. That's not possible! How can I? I hate him…don't I?_

No matter how much she tried persuading herself, Hermione knew the truth. Hermione Granger has fallen for Draco Malfoy. And hard.

**A/N:**** Yay! Another chapter finished, I'm sorry if it was short but to tell you the truth, I think it's the longest chapter I've written…well it feels like that! **

**Anyway please tell me how you felt after reading that chapter…are you glad that Harry and Ron are back and I bet you're all wondering what's going to happen next! Hehe! Well that's for me to know and you to find out:)**

**Please review, tell me what you think, you know I love to hear from you all:)**

**Luvyu all**

**Mev xXx**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I was looking at the stats and I found out that I had nearly 20,000 hits:****D Wow!!! Thank you to everyone who has read the story and please keep reading! **

**Luvyu all…**

**Chapter 21 **

Never in all his life was Draco so happy. For the first time he felt as if he deserved this happiness and as he got out the shower, Draco swore that he would never let anything ruin this happiness.

It completed his life, Hermione completed his life. He didn't care what anyone thought, it was his chance to be happy and he wasn't going to let it slip away. Draco intended to hold on with both strong hands.

_Jeez! I sound very un-Malfoyish! What would father think!! _He thought, amused with his sarcasm. _Oh well, I guess that's what happens when you're in…What? No way!!! I can't be, that's impossible…or is it?_

On the other side of the enormous room, Hermione was still in shock. She had re-read the letter several times, not able to digest anything.

She let out a long sigh, and moved her shaking hands towards the second parchment that was addressed to _Miss. Granger_ and _Mr. Malfoy_.

Hermione was about to open the letter when she thought that it would be better if Draco was here since it had his name on the paper.

Waiting what felt like hours, Hermione decided against waiting for Draco. She unfolded the note and straightened it. It was a letter from Dumbledore. Sighing, she began to read the letter to herself.

_Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, _

_It has been a while since I last spoke to you. I hope you are well. I believe that the time has come for the two of you to leave the Room of Faith, as I'm sure you have fulfilled the task and more!_

_Today will be your last day in the room. Have your belongings__ packed and you'll be out of there in the following morning. I will personally come. _

_Enjoy your last night, don't do anything I wouldn't!_

_Professor Dumbledore_

It was their last night and Hermione couldn't help but wonder what will happen once they return to their normal lives. Both their lives had been changed in less than two weeks.

Hermione still hadn't moved from the warmth of the sofa. She lowered her head into her arms and stayed their. Tears flowed down her pale cheeks and onto her clothes.

Draco was still in the bathroom. The room was getting colder and smaller.

She took her time to think things over. It was true that her life had changed, and it changed because of the one person she knew she couldn't be with.

Hermione went over and over on how Harry and Ron would feel if she came out and told them that she might be in love with their enemy.

A small part of her brain assured her that they wouldn't care and that they would just tell her that Draco isn't such a bad guy. That they wouldn't care, as long as she was happy.

But the majority of her brain told her that Harry and Ron would be furious and tell how stupid she was to fall in love with the ferret. Ron would blow his top off and would never speak to her again.

That was the one thing she didn't want. She couldn't imagine her life without her two best friends.

For seven years Hermione had known Harry and Ron, she had shared everything with them. She would be nowhere without them.

Hermione remembered the times when the three of them would get into trouble and their adventures together.

She knew Harry and Ron could never accept Draco. She didn't want to cause them any trouble and she didn't want to lose them

And that was when she made her decision.

Draco came out of the bathroom only wearing his jeans. The upper half of his body was bare. He had a white towel in his hands which he was using to rub his dripping hair.

Hermione got up and wiped her tears, not facing Draco. Draco walked towards the wardrobe, a huge grin on his face.

Still not facing him, Hermione spoke as Draco pulled a dark green shirt over him.

"Er breakfast is on the table and erm…er…er…" she didn't finish her sentence, the words simply not coming out.

Draco studied Hermione's face. Her face was red and blotchy. Her eyes were wet and Draco could vaguely see tears on the verge of falling.

He walked towards her and put a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione moved away from Draco's touch and hurriedly walked to the wardrobe, taking out several items of clothing.

"N-nothing."

She was about to head into the direction of the bathroom when Draco steeped in her way.

"Move. Please?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Look Malfoy, nothing is wrong so please, just get out of the way!" Hermione shouted, shocking Draco.

"Granger…"

"Please leave me alone."

Draco let Hermione go. She ran into the bathroom, banging the door shut behind her. Draco heard the click of the door locking.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his damp hair, frustrated. _What the hell was that about?_ He moved to the fireplace, prodding the logs with the metal rod, venting his anger out on them.

It was then that Draco noticed to crumpled pieces of paper, strewn near the small wooden table.

He bent down and picked them up. Unscrambling the first one, he read the letter from Harry and Ron.

_Hermione,_

_Dumbledore told us what happened a few days ago. I'm sorry that you have to put up with Malfoy for so long. I truly don't know when you will be out of there but Ron and I are trying our best to persuade Dumbledore but all he keeps saying is that it's for the best. Yeah right, nothing is for the best when Malfoy is in the picture!_

_Were lucky that he decided to pass the letter on to you._

_Anyway, how are you coping with the ferret? Ron says that he will kill the bastard if he tries anything! His words not mine!_

_We miss you a lot and don't worry; you'll be out of there in no time. Write to us if Malfoy's being more of a prat than usual! But I doubt we have anything to be worried about, you throw a mean punch if I say so myself!_

_Love you loads Hermione, see you when you come back,_

_Harry and Ron _

_Is that why she was upset? Because Weasley called him a bastard? _But then it clicked. _She's because of Weasley and Potters reactions towards him. _

He understood; he knew how she was feeling. It was the same phase he went through, moments ago. But he had put it behind him, with not a care. If his friends really cared about him then they would not stand by his feelings.

_But Hermione's not like you; she has relationships that mean a lot to her. And she would do anything not to lose them._

Draco put the parchment down and worked his way to the other one. From Dumbledore.

"Today will be your last day…following morning…last night…" the words were huge blows to Draco's chest.

Days ago he used to curse Dumbledore for stranding him in this room and couldn't wait until he was free. But know all he wanted was to stay in the same room. Just him and Hermione. Away from the troublesome world outside.

He threw the balls of paper into the fire and watched as bright orange sparks danced as the fire touched the papers.

Everything was clear as water. Walking to the bathroom door, he could hear Hermione's sobs echoing to his ears. The sound made him want to break down the door and cradle Hermione in his arms and tell her that everything will be alright.

_But it won't be will it; nothing is going to be to the same, _Draco thought to himself glumly.

"Hermione?" he knocked on the door quietly. Her sobs stopped. He could hear scuffling and then nothing. He tried again.

"Hermione?"

"Leave me alone."

"Hermione please, I know what you're…"

"No you don't Malfoy! So stop acting like you do!"

Draco didn't know what to say. He had never seen Hermione act like this. And for the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy didn't know what to do. He was about to leave when he stopped.

"If they really cared about you, they would understand."

**A/N: There you go people, another chapter finished. Please tell me what you thought about the chapter, did you like it or didn't you?!?!**

**Also thank you to everyone who helped me with this story, with their ideas and support. Please keep on helping because I wouldn't be here without you all. (You know who you are.)**

**Luvyooooo all…**

**Mev xXx**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! ****I'm really happy that most of you love the chapters…so far! Enjoy the chapter. :****D**

**Chapter 22**

"_If they really cared about you, they would understand."_

The words were ringing in her ears, constantly. No matter how much she tried to block the cursed words out, they chimed over and over again.

In her heart Hermione knew the words were true. He was right, even though she didn't want him to be. The truth was written plainly in the words and not even Hermione could block it out.

_So what if he's right, I can't take the risk. I won't._

Hermione Granger was not the type to waste and lose everything just for love, no matter how much she wanted it. It was only a few weeks ago when she believed that she would never be the one to fall in love. Especially with Draco Malfoy!

Hours had passed, and Hermione was still locked in the bathroom. Draco hadn't been near the bathroom ever since he spoke words of wisdom.

A part of Hermione wanted to let Draco in, for him to comfort her but the other part, mostly her heart, knew that she had to let him go. It was now or never.

Draco waited for Hermione to step out of the bathroom. But she didn't. Every so often he would will the door to open, but to his disappointment, the door never opened.

All he wanted was for Hermione to come out and that they could talk. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything will be alright. That he would do anything for her.

2 hours had passed and no luck. Draco wasted the time on his own, messing around with the television and DVD player, trying to figure out how to work the thing!

Thirty-five minutes later, he had the TV figured out, button by button. He had found a DVD and remembered Hermione placing the disk in the DVD player, and did the same.

Seconds later the TV blared with sounds and pictures which didn't interest Draco at all. He was now sitting, uncomfortably, on the bed, continually staring at the bathroom door.

Trying his best, Draco diverted his attention back to the TV. His grey eyes stared blankly at moving pictures of a village, children playing, and words about a tooth fairy, a woman in her forties being burnt at stake, in front of hundreds of scared and old people.

And then it went black. Draco saw eyes, opening, blue with tints of grey, full of grief and unhappiness. Just like his.

The sound of a door creaking open snapped him out, he turned towards the sound, and watched, with a small smile sneaking up on his face, as Hermione came out.

Her face was red and blotchy, hair tied back in a lose bun, strands of curly hair falling out. But she still looked beautiful to Draco.

Silence surrounded the room. She looked at him. He looked at her. Minutes passed, until Draco decided to break the silence.

"Hey." He whispered.

She didn't say anything but smiled at him. She avoided his eyes and looked sown at the floor, interestedly.

"You okay?" he carried on, noticing the awkwardness. She nodded in reply. Draco sighed; she still didn't look at him.

"I managed to erm…work the box thing…so…I'm…er…watching a film…erm something about tooth fairies and er…darkness…and all that rubbish."

Hermione still didn't say anything but there was an amused smile on her face which shouted out, _'YOU got it to work? You must be joking!'_

And Draco picked up on it making him grin.

"I know what you're thinking! Me, Draco Malfoy, pureblood, knows how to use a muggle device! Something's definitely wrong!"

This made Hermione laugh. Her face not red anymore, was filled with glimpses of joy. The awkwardness gone. Draco laughed alongside her.

"Do you want to join me?" he asked, hopeful.

She looked at him, her smile slightly disappearing. Her mind shouted NO whereas her heart said the opposite.

_It won't hurt, it's my last day with him, __and I might as well enjoy it. Who knows when I'll be able to talk to him again?_

Her face saddened. She nodded and walked over to the bed. Draco smiled and moved over to let Hermione sit. She didn't come close, like Draco thought she would.

_Give her time. She'll come round. _

Everything went quite and Draco's mind drifted back a day or two, when they both sat in the same spot, for the first time, watching the film. He laughed at the memory causing Hermione to look at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," he said, stifling his laugh.

"Then you wouldn't be laughing!"

"Okay, I just laughed because I remembered when we first sat here to watch the film."

"What's so funny about that?"

_She's obviously not in a humorous mood._

"It doesn't matter Granger!"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and continued watching the film.

Minutes passed and Hermione and Draco hadn't uttered a single word. There eyes were forcefully glued to the screen.

_The room was dark, the edges of the walls and doors slightly visible. The noise was high pitched. He couldn't take it anymore. Kyle quietly opened the door light escaping from his room._

_There stood his mum, a look of worry and scared. _

"_Its alright, I'll go and check it out."_

_Kyle watched as his mum walked to the end of the corridor, the walls guiding her. She looked around and then turned to Kyle, relieved. He could see her outline perfectly._

"_There's nothing there." She smiled and started to walk back. _

_And then it came back, the noise, screeching. A mass of black fell from the ceiling, smothering her. Kyle ran into the room, locking the door behind him. _

_The room seemed brighter. Kyle hid in the bath tub, pulling the curtain around it. His breathing heavy, he waited for the sound to stop. And it did, minutes later. He got up and crept towards the door. Tears and sweat rolling down his pale face._

_He unlocked the door. Breathing roughly, he inched the door open. It was dark and quiet. Terrified, Kyle was about to step out into the hallway when he saw it._

_A porcelain face, white and bloodshot eyes boring through him. Black hair and a body like a spider. Scraps of black cloth flying in unfelt wind. It began to screech again. The face haunting in the dark._

Hermione shrieked and clutched Draco's arm, burying her head in the nook of his arm. Draco held back his laughter.

Hermione lifted her head and locked eyes with Draco. She instantly let go of his arm and moved slightly away.

"Sorry, I got s-scared" she whispered.

"Hermione Granger, Scared? I thought the day would never come!"

"Oh shut up!" she said and flung her pillow at him, hitting him squarely on the face.

"That was uncalled for!" flinging his own pillow at her. The pillow smacked her in the eye.

"Ow! My eye!" Draco moved towards her, cupping her face.

"Sorry! Where does it hurt, here?" he said pressing gently at a spot by her eyes. She nodded.

He blew in her eyes softly. Hermione flinched at the pain and at Draco's closeness. And his touch. And his warmth. And his…

_Stop it Hermione!_

"I -I'm o-okay, please, just…"

He let go of her warm face and sat back.

"Is it better?" he asked, studying her.

"Yeah, thanks."

"It's okay." He waited a moment before forcing himself to say the one thing he had to get off his chest.

"Hermione, y-you know I'll always be there for you. Whenever you need me, I'll be there."

She nodded her head, "I know."

Tears strolled down her cheek and Draco moved towards her, wiping them away. But he didn't move his hands away. She looked up at him with her puppy eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered, sniffing.

He nodded, wiping away the last of tears. She didn't move away from him. They both sat there, Draco's hand draped around Hermione, and continued watching the film.

Time to time Hermione would jump or shriek and cling to Draco's arm, whilst Draco would laugh at her.

An hour and half later the film finished. Draco got up to move when he heard Hermione murmur.

"Please stay." Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly apart.

"Mhm."

Hermione cuddled up to him, her head positioned under Draco's chin.

_I wish time would stop, and we could stay like this forever._

Draco saw a small tear fall down her cheek, wiping it away he wondered what Hermione was thinking. Wishing that he could get inside her mind. Putting an arm around Hermione, he stroked her tamed hair.

Morning came rather quickly for Hermione and Draco. Hermione had woken up to find herself cuddled with Draco, rather comfortably. No matter how much she hated to, Hermione released herself from Draco's hands.

By the time Hermione had packed her stuff, Draco had woken up.

"Mornin!" he slurred. His hair stuck out and his clothes creased; a confused look on his face.

Hermione stifled her laugh. Draco spotted Hermione picking bags up.

"Are we going somewhere?"

Hermione's face darkened. Looking at her face, yesterday's events came flooding back.

"Oh, right. Yeah!"

The room was filled with awkward silence, which minutes later Hermione broke.

"I'll be right back." She picked up some clothes that were laid out on the foot of the bed.

"Ugh! Draco Malfoy you are a git!" he scolded himself as soon as Hermione shut the bathroom door.

"I can't believe where leaving this place!" he looked around the room, remembering the memories. The fights, the shouting, everything. He smirked.

He got out of bed, Draco walked to the wardrobe, pulling out all his stuff and a bag. He stuffed the bag with his clothes. He didn't hear Hermione come out of the bathroom, dressed.

"Why don't men fold their clothes instead of shoving them in the nearest bag?!"

"It's a man thing! You wouldn't understand, or would you?!" he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Git!" she said flinging her towel at him, which he caught, professionally.

"I hope you aren't squabbling?"

Hermione and Draco jumped at the sharp but soft voice. There stood Dumbledore, in his purple starry robes.

"Are you ready?"

They both nodded.

"Well, let's not waste time. Lets not keep friends waiting!" Dumbledore said, almost cheerily. "Come, come!"

Dumbledore tuned on his heels and exited through the portrait. Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"I guess this is it!" Draco said, sadly.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

They both stared at each other until Dumbledore's somewhat distant voice echoed.

"Come!"

Picking up their bags and glancing around the room, one final time, Hermione and Draco left.

**A/N: They have left the building…or room! Lol! I don't know about you lot, but I'm sad about them leaving:(**

**Anyway…life goes on and so does the story:D **

**So what did you think, please tell me? I kept the chapter long because some of you were complaining that the chapters were too short!**

**Also, many of you are putting me and the story on your favourite and alert list but not leaving reviews! Please leave a review, because then I can't thank you!!**

**Please, please review, it will be appreciated! And I wonder who'll be the 300****th**** reviewer!! Hehe!**

**Luvyu all! **

**Mev xXx**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and thank you to RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl for being the 300th reviewer:D also, I forgot to tell you all what the film was called! It's called Darkness Falls and it is a scary film, probably the only movie which scared me! I don't get scared very easily! Lol! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter…**

**Chapter 23**

"I have to say Hermione that it's so good to have you back! We missed you so much."

"It's good to be back Harry."

It was Friday morning when Hermione and Draco left the Room of Faith for the last time. Three days had passed and Hermione was tired of explaining to fellow students where she had disappeared to for two weeks.

She had avoided the Heads quarters for the past couple of days, not strong enough to face Draco. She had resided in the Gryffindor common room.

She had hardly seen Draco in the three days. If she remembered correctly, the last time she had seen him was when she had gone to professor Snape about her recent homework.

He was talking to Snape, worried look on his face whereas Snape looked hassled. As she stepped into the dungeon both men stopped talking instantly. Draco looked at her and Hermione could specifically remember the sadness of his eyes.

Hermione shook the thought out of her mind and concentrated on the following day.

"I can't wait to get back to classes. Merlin knows what I've missed." She said glumly resulting in Ron laughing at her and Harry shaking his head.

"Same old Hermione Granger!"

She laughed at Ron. She missed the fun Ron made out of her. She missed a lot of things in the past two weeks but somehow she wasn't guilty or upset about it.

Sure, she missed asking Ron and Harry about their work and yelling at them for not doing it, or shouting at Ron about his disgusting eating habits but she was glad, in a weird way, to give it a rest. However Hermione was happy to be back.

The three were sitting at the Gryffindor table when Ginny walked in to the Great Hall.

"Hey guys!" she hugged Hermione and kissed Harry, to which Ron pointedly looked away. She sat down next to Harry, opposite Ron.

"So Herms, how does it feel to go back to lessons?" but before she could reply to Ginny's question, Ron butted in.

"She's dying to go back and sit in her seat and annoy everyone by being a know-it-all!"

"Shut up Ronald!" Hermione shouted and slapped Ron playfully on the arm.

"Speaking of lessons, I think we should go, don't want to give old Snapey a reason to dock points!" Harry said, standing up and shouldering his bag. He kissed Ginny and hugged her. "See you later."

"See you Gin!" Hermione and Ron chorused.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall chatting so intensely that Hermione didn't see where she was going until she bumped into someone.

"I'm sor…Malfoy?"

And there indeed stood Draco Malfoy, a smile tugging his pink lips. His hair was flopping over his face but his face looked slightly pale, paler than usual. Hermione stared into his eyes. They weren't cold like she used to see but they weren't the grey sparks she had witnessed when she was with him.

"Hey Granger."

"Hi." That was all she could say. Hermione was afraid that if she stood there any longer she would end up blurting out something she might later regret; something like I love you!

Hermione was aware of Harry and Ron gawking at her, so before they or Draco could say anything Hermione spoke.

"Sorry, I have to go." She tugged at Harry and Ron and left him standing there with Blaise Zabini.

Draco watched her leave and there was nothing he could do. Blaise eyed Hermione's retreating form and then looked at his best mate.

"So what really happened in this Room?" Draco sighed and looked at Blaise. The truth had to come out sooner or later.

"Hermione, I know you told us everything that happened, but I have a weird feeling that you've missed something out!" Harry eyed her suspiciously. Hermione wasn't a very good liar.

"W-what are you t-talking about Harry? I told you everything. Why would I hide something from you?" Hermione said annoyed and nervously. She didn't look at Harry or Ron.

"I'm not saying that, it's just you left Malfoy there, you didn't even shout at him or insult him like you normally would have. And you've been so distant recently…"

"Harry, just drop it! Nothing important happened that you need to worry about. I left Malfoy there because I didn't want you all to start fighting and jumping down each others throats. But if you want to go and fight Malfoy then go ahead but don't say I didn't warn you!"

She was about to storm off when Ron grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Hermione that's not what Harry meant. It's just were worried about you, I mean you're our best friend, don't we have the right to be a little worried?"

"I'm sorry, I've got a lot on my mind lately. Sorry for snapping."

"It's okay Hermione. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes. Can we go now?" Harry and Ron nodded and followed Hermione to the dungeons.

"Hermione you would tell us if something's wrong, wouldn't you?" Harry asked, his eyes boring into Hermione.

With all the strength she could muster, Hermione looked into Harry's eyes.

"Of course I would." She whispered as she entered Snape's classroom.

Harry looked at Ron. Both were not convinced. They could tell when Hermione was lying. They knew her too well.

"Once you're potion has turned blue, pour it into a vial and place it onto my desk for marking." Snape's voice rang through the cold classroom.

The potions lesson which consisted of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's was bustling. Snape had made them attempt at making an antidote for snake poison.

Draco watched from the corner of his eyes as Hermione poured her antidote into a vial, a smile of triumph on her glowing face.

Blaise looked from Hermione to Draco. All he could think was that Draco Malfoy had fallen fro her. And hard. Blaise felt sorry for the guy.

Blaise had never seen Draco so upset over a girl. Usually it used to be a fling, he got what he wanted it and then dumped the poor girl. But this time it was different.

Draco was hardly eating; Blaise would catch him staring at the Gryffindor table instead. He was always in his own thoughts and to tell you the truth, Blaise didn't like the change.

"Why don't you tell her how you really feel?" he whispered so that Pansy or anyone else could hear.

Draco sighed and went back to his own potion. He poured his blue liquid into a clear vial.

"I've tried but she doesn't want to hear it."

He personally didn't have anything against muggleborns or Gryffindor's, not since the war. That's when Blaise decided that he would make sure Hermione finds about Draco's true feelings. He hatched a plan, and a really good one if he thought about it.

Hermione was sitting outside with Harry, Ron and Ginny, under their favorite tree. Ron was playing Wizards chest with Harry and Ginny was lying down, her head in Harry's lap, reading Witch Weekly and would time to time join in with the game.

Hermione however was reading a thick book. However, her mind was far away from the book. She remembered watching Draco during lunch, laughing with Blaise, but Hermione could tell that he was forcing a laugh.

She couldn't stop thinking about him. Wherever she went or whatever she did, her mind would travel to him, their memories.

To deep in her thoughts, Hermione didn't notice a young boy walking towards her. The boy looked slightly terrified. As he spoke, Hermione jumped scaring him even more.

"A-are y-you Hermione Granger?"

Hermione looked at the little boy, first year, and smiled.

"Yes I am."

"Well, er…this is for you." He handed her a note and ran away as quickly as his little legs could carry him.

"What is it Hermione?"

"I don't know, let me check." She unfolded the note.

_Hermione,_

_Meet me at the astronomy tower, after dinner._

_D.M._

Hermione gasped and swallowed.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked.

"Er no one." She lied.

"Hermione, don't be silly!"

She knew she couldn't lie but she had to try.

"It's from… er…Dumbledore!" she rushed. Harry and Ron seemed convinced whereas Ginny looked at her, accusing her somehow.

Hermione sighed, and gave Ginny a look that said 'I'll tell you everything later.'

Draco was sitting in the common room, after the last of his lessons finished for the day. It was quite. He looked around and noticed a first year come up to him.

"This is for you."

Before Draco could ask who the note was from, the boy had left the common room. He opened the note and read.

_Draco,_

_Meet me at the astronomy tower, after dinner._

_H.G_

Draco was shocked. He stared at the note until it registered. He smiled all the way to dinner.

"Did you give it to her?"

"Yes." The young boy nodded his head vigorously.

"Good! Remember, no one finds out about this, you understand?"

The young boy nodded again, terrified. The man gave him a small nod and the young boy ran inside the castle.

"My work here is done!" he laughed and made his way into the castle.

**A/N: I am very proud of this chapter, because it came so quickly and it only took me 2 hours to write!! **

**Anyway what did you think of it? I know I haven't written that much on Draco's perspective but I will, in the next chapter. **

**So please tell me what you thought, did you like it, hate it! I would love to know! Also, I updated this chapter quickly because I don't think I will have time this week to write the next chapter, I have so much coursework to do that needs to be handed in next week:( **

**So don't hate me:S**

**Luvyu all…**

**Mev xXx**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**** And you all are lucky because I had an extra day to finish of my coursework, so I spent two hours doing this chapter. So tell me what you think! Enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 24 **

Draco left the Great Hall just before dinner finished. All evening he had been excited, butterflies swimming in his stomach and feeling light-headed every time he thought about the 'meeting.'

He climbed the steps to the Astronomy Tower two by two in haste to get there before she did. The wooden door creaked open to reveal the night sky at its best.

The sky was a mix of colours, blue, black, red and purple. The sun hadn't fully set and you could make it out just above the horizon. Wavering away. The stars were slightly visible, like pearls in the ocean.

The wind was howling and Draco let it swift over his face, cleansing him. He had his back to the door, facing the sky, and eyes closed.

"Where you going Hermione?" Ron asked as he wiped his face with the back of his hand. "You hardly touched your food."

"I'm not hungry." Which was partly true, truth be told Hermione was too nervous to eat. Every time she thought about this so called meeting with Draco, she felt sick in the stomach.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked looking concerned.

"Yes, I might just head to the library for a bit."

"Same old Hermione." Harry smiled the concern gone.

She glanced at Ginny. She was giving Hermione an 'I know the truth' smirk. Hermione glared at her. Hours before dinner when the two girls were alone in the girls' dormitory, Hermione blurted the truth out, every single detail.

But to Hermione's shock, Ginny never shouted or yelled or gave the 'what were you thing Hermione?' speech. All the redhead girl did was grin.

"What did you think Hermione that nothing was going to happen? I mean if you think about it, you and Malfoy are right fro each other!"

"Are you going mad Ginny because you're talking rubbish?"

"No seriously. Only you can control him and vice versa."

Hermione though about it long and hard. It was true but Hermione didn't tell Ginny that.

"Enough of your rubbish Ginny! Should I meet him or not?"

Ginny shook he head at Hermione.

"Are you still thinking about this? What does your heart say?"

"N-yes." Hermione said weakly.

"Then there's your answer. Now let's go before the boys send out a search party."

Hermione hadn't heard a word, she deep in her thoughts. Ginny moved closer towards her and hugged her best friend.

"Don't worry. If you two were meant to be together, then everything will turn out great."

So here she was on her way to meet Draco. She felt slightly calmer after Ginny hugged her and whispered reassuring words into her ear. However she was feeling guilty about lying to Harry and Ron.

_It's for the best, don't think about them._

As she climbed the stairs to the tower, she glanced back to check that no one was following her. The door was slightly open.

_Draco must already be here. Now is your chance to back away._

But she didn't. Hermione took a deep breath and pushed the door open wider. And their stood Draco, his hair flying in the wind. He hadn't heard Hermione open the creaking door so she walked up to him, touching his arm lightly.

"Hey."

Blaise quietly sneaked down the corridor, watching his every move. The corridor leading towards the Astronomy Tower was deserted.

He sat in the Great Hall, watching Hermione's moves after Draco left. He watched as Hermione stood up talking to the others, watched as she hugged the Weasley girl and walked out on the Hall.

As soon as she left, Blaise said his 'Goodbye's' and 'Catch you later' and walked after her, making sure that he wasn't seen.

Personally Blaise thought that he was a genius. If it wasn't for him Hermione and Draco would never confront each other about their true feelings. They would drift apart and be unhappy all their lives.

_Okay maybe I'm exaggerating __slightly, but if I don't give them a helping hand that is how they will turn out!_

He turned the corner to the stairs and nearly bumped into Hermione. He moved quickly back, out of Hermione's view.

He heard the soft scuffling of her feet stop. Blaise didn't move. Only when he heard the door creak open did he look. Hermione had entered the Tower and closed the door behind her.

Blaise walked up the stairs as quietly as he could. He stopped until he could make out their words. He couldn't see them.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Er…"

"Erm…"

_For Gods sake! Do I have to write the flipping conversation on memo cards and hand it to the! Jeez!_

Blaise couldn't hear anything. Long seconds passed when he heard a voice, surprisingly close. It was a whisper, but coming from the nearly closed door, it was loud.

"Ahem!"

_God Hermione talks loud! Never thought her to be a loud one!_

"Ahem!"

It seemed louder. Suddenly Blaise felt something prod him. Draco waved his hand over the prodded spot, mistakenly thinking of it as an insect or something.

But when the prodding got harder and more painful, did Blaise turn around and would have nearly screamed with fright if Ginny hadn't put her hand over his mouth.

"Shh! don't want them to hear us you muppet!"

Blaise shoved Ginny's hand away from her mouth and smirked at the redhead.

"What are you doing here?" Blaise thought that it would put her in a tight spot, as if he had caught her red handed, but to his shock Ginny smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing Zabini!"

"So unlike your twat of a brother!"

"So I've been told! Well?"

"I'm spying! And if I'm correct I guess you are too!"

"I was getting anxious." Blaise smirked at her, "And I was slightly bored!" She added.

"I can't hear anything, come on lets move up a bit."

Blaise followed her. They were close enough to see Draco and Hermione, standing next to each other, facing the sky.

"How you doing?"

Hermione sighed. She had been asked the question several times and warded people off with 'I'm okay,' but now, she felt that she could tell the truth.

"I could be better. You?"

"Same." He turned to look at her, taking her hands in his. She looked at him.

"I missed you. Everyday i would look at the door expecting you to come through. But you never did."

Hermione let go of his warm hands, and turned to look back into the depth of the sky. She griped the balcony rail, tighter until her knuckles turned white.

"I-I couldn't face you, k-knowing th-that I couldn't touch you o-or…speaking to you was so hard. Every time I would see you I felt like crying, breaking down because I was losing you. Because I could never see you the way I wanted to."

Hermione let the tears drip down her cheeks. She felt Draco come up behind her. He put his arms around her, covering his hands with hers. Hermione felt her grip loosen and leaned back into him.

"I-I'm sorry." She sobbed

"Hey, hey. You have nothing to be sorry about." He said turning her around so that her head was on his chest.

Hermione could feel his heartbeat, as he stroked her hair. She wanted to stay like this. She murmured into his chest,

"I'm glad you called me up here."

"Yeah I'm…wait, what? I never called you."

Hermione lifted her head up and looked at Draco in confusion.

"What are you talking about Draco; I received a note from you."

"But I got a note from you saying that you wanted to meet me."

They were both confused, both thinking about the notes and who could have sent them. Little did they know that the real culprit was sitting outside, spying on them.

**A/N: Please tell me what you thought of the chapter. I love hearing from you!**** I know it was slightly short but I thought I should leave it there! **

**Mev xXx**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading and giving me such good reviews! Knowing that you all like my story makes me more determined to write the next chapter. So here you go!**

**Chapter 25**

"I think it's time we ran!"

Blaise and Ginny ran down the old marble stairs as quietly as they could. As they reached the bottom, they turned the corner and hid behind the biggest pillar furthest away from the stairs.

They waited several minutes, for Hermione and Draco to come down.

"I don't think they're going to come down yet." Ginny said, panting.

"Wait for it Weasley!"

And they waited. And waited. A whole fifteen minutes passed when the two lovebirds descended. Blaise and Ginny squashed into each other so that she was poking into him.

"I know you want me Weasley but loosen up a bit!" he smirked.

"Slytherins! Now shut up before they hear you." Ginny too smirked as she moved away from Blaise slightly.

They could Hermione and Draco's heads bob up and down. They were holding hands. Hermione was about to turn around the corner when Draco stopped her.

"When will I see you again?"

"I-I don't know." Hermione said weakly. "Unless our matchmaker feels like it."

Draco smiled at her humour and Blaise grinned at his name, 'Matchmaker.' Ginny smacked him playfully and put a finger to her lips.

"Who do you think it is?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"I don't know but I will find out." Draco said, crinkling his eyes together. "I think I have a good idea who it might be."

Blaise looked at Ginny, and she looked at him. "Uh oh! I think we should go before anything suspicious happens."

"Good idea." Both spies quietly tiptoed away from Draco and Hermione and when they thought they were far enough, they ran for it.

Before they went their separate ways, Blaise called out to Ginny.

"Gotta hand it to you Weasley, you're a good Partner in Crime!"

"Only the best!"

"We should do this again!" Blaise said laughing.

"Cool!"

Then they heard light footsteps coming their way. Looking at each other one last time for the night, Blaise and Ginny ran back to their dormitories.

Ginny got her room and quickly changed her clothes and got into bed. She turned the light on, waiting for Hermione to come back. She had told Hermione just before she left that she would be waiting up for her.

Blaise entered the Slytherin common room to see it was hardly empty. Mostly the older students were sitting around doing work or chatting to each other.

He went to his room and took of his robes. He busied himself with some work so that Draco wouldn't be suspicious. He knew Draco would definitely stop by before he went to his own Tower.

_Wait a minute, I don't do work! _

He laughed to himself and was about to go and find a girl with who he could do what he did best.

Draco walked Hermione back to the end of the corridor which led to the Gryffindor Tower.

"When are you going to come back?"

Hermione knew what he meant. She had been avoiding the question for quite long but now, she couldn't.

"I just need time, I have to sort my head out." She said tightening her hold o his hand. She moved to go when Draco pulled her back.

"The Heads dormitory is getting lonely." He said, grinning but Hermione knew that he was telling the truth.

Draco watched as Hermione disappeared behind the Fat Lady's Portrait and made his way to the Slytherin common room. He had business to sort out.

Just as Blaise was leaving his room, Draco blocked his way.

"A word. Now!"

"How did your meeting go?"

"You know how it went and if I'm right, I believe that you were probably there spying on us."

"What are you talking about Draco, I've been here the whole time, ask anyone!"

Blaise was keeping his cool; he had spent a lot of time lying to other people that it had become a talent.

"So you know nothing about the notes?"

"What notes?"

Draco knew Blaise was the person behind it because he was the only person who knew. Unless he had told anyone, which he seriously doubted.

"Butt out Blaise, before you get yourself into a mess and drag us into it as well!"

And before Blaise could answer back, Draco fled the room.

"I don't think so Miss Granger!"

"Damn!"

Hermione had tied to walk past Ginny's bed to her own without waking up the redhead, but she was awoke when she heard the door shut with a soft thud.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up!"

"Yeah right! Now, sit and spill!"

Hermione went through the evening like a light breeze. Everything was fresh and Hermione wanted the memory to stay like that.

"Soooo?"

"So what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Hermione, did you kiss?"

"I don't kiss and tell!"

"Ooooh! What was it like?"

"Ginny!"

"What? I'm only asking, getting it off your chest will make you feel even happier!" Ginny grinned, sneakily.

"Yes we did kiss and it was heaven and that's all I'm telling you!"

"Hermione! Don't be a spoil sport!"

"Nope!"

"Fine!" Ginny said sulkily and was about to turn away from Hermione when she stopped her.

"But I do have something interesting to tell you!"

Ginny knew what was coming but she let on that she had no clue.

"What? What happened?"

"You know the notes I told you about, the one Draco had sent?"

"Yeah."

"Well they weren't from him, it was from someone else."

Hermione told Ginny about the little scene whilst Ginny thought to herself, _tell me something I don't know!_

The girls talked and talked until Lavender Brown threw her pillow at them and telling them to shut up.

"Look, it's late and you can talk about boys another time! I need my beauty sleep!"

And with that she fell back asleep again. Hermione and Ginny laughed quietly at the sudden interruption.

"Goodnight Ginny. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Night Mione."

Draco woke up the next morning to a dim room. The fire that was lit last night was out and the Draco's bedroom carried a cold gist. Removing the duvet of his chiselled chest, Draco stretched.

He got out of bed and waked towards the bathroom. And in fifteen minutes he was out. He was about to pull some clothes out when he heard a noise coming from the Head's Common Room.

The first thought that popped into Draco's head was that Hermione was back. He ran out of his room, forgetting that he was only wearing his boxers.

He flung open the door and ran down the few steps leading into the Common Room.

"Mr Zabini! I don't appreciate being woken up so early in the morning!"

"Sorry Salazar."

"I'm forgiving you because you're a Slytherin. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some beauty sleep to catch up on!"

Draco watched as Blaise picked himself up from the floor and with him he picked up the decoration piece that had fallen.

Draco tried hard to hide his disappointment and scowled at Blaise.

"Oh it's you!"

"Good morning to you too!"

Draco stormed back to his room.

"I have to say Draco you look good in your boxers!"

"Blaise, bugger off!"

"I'm only trying to be nice!"

"Blaise you don't do nice!"

"Well I can start!"

"You can start with telling me why you're here?"

"What can't I drop in and see my best mate?"

Draco looked at Blaise, scowling at him. Blaise just grinned back.

"Spit it out Zabini."

"Okay, I'll get to the point. Firstly, whatever you accused me of yesterday was not true," Blaise lied, _but Draco doesn't need to know that. It's for his own benefit!_

"Do you honestly want me to believe that Zabini?"

"Okay stop with the surname and yes, you are supposed to believe me because I'm your best mate."

Draco knew Blaise was right. He was hi s best mate and no matter what he should believe his best mate.

_And if it wasn't for Blaise, I wouldn't have had a chance to meet Hermione._

"Sorry Blaise, you're right, I should have believed you."

Blaise looked at Draco as if he'd grown an extra head or something.

"Huh? I'm righ…of course I'm right."

Blaise watched as Draco finished getting changed and they both stepped out of his bedroom. Draco glanced at Hermione's empty room door and sighed.

Noticing this, Blaise clapped Draco on the back as they made their way into the Common Room.

"I thought that we could do a game of Quidditch before breakfast. I need a tough challenge. Ever since you've been gone I've had to play lousy games with the others."

Draco chuckled and Blaise.

"Come on!" Blaise said pulling Draco out of the dormitory. "You never know what might happen. Or who you'll meet." Blaise said a smirk creeping onto his face.

"What are you up to Blaise?"

"See, here we go again with the trust thing!"

"Sorry!"

The two boys left the dormitory. One with a big plan already formed in his mind and the beginning of it accomplished and the other with doubt and suspicion in his mind.

**A/N: Tell me what you thought of it. ****It was the best I could after a week of doing non-stop coursework. I feel like my brains going to fry up! Okay maybe I'm exaggerating but that's how I feel like!! Anyway please review and tell me what you thought of it. Personally I don't think it was my best chapter but hey, I have my reasons.**

**Luvyu all**

**Mev xXx**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I know it wasn't my best chapter but I'm happy that many of you still reviewed!! Thank you for the support.**** And I know that I didn't reply to hardly anyone and I'm sorry it's just I've actually haven't had the time. I'm really really sorry and I will reply to you this time. I hated not replying to you people. :( but I will make the effort this time.**

**Chapter 26 **

Draco and Blaise stopped outside the Slytherin common room.

"I'll be right back." Blaise shouted as he run up the stairs.

Before Draco could protest Blaise had disappeared behind the dark oak doors. Draco waited several minutes when Blaise came back downstairs.

"What were you doing?" Draco asked suspiciously.

Blaise had a grin on his face.

"I just had to take care of something. No worries mate. Come on lets go."

Hermione woke up the next morning to find Ginny at the foot of her bed, wearing a shirt and jogging pants.

"Morning." Hermione slurred.

"Yeah, yeah morning to you too. Come on get up and put these on." Ginny said hurriedly and handed Hermione a similar pair of pants and a shirt.

"What's this for?" Hermione asked confused.

"I thought that going outside for a run in the fresh air will clear your mind and de-stress you."

"I'm not stressed!" Hermione said as she got out of bed.

"Just do as I say. It's for your own health."

Ginny pushed Hermione through the bathroom doors and closed the door behind her. She waited for Hermione to come out.

Ginny knew Hermione will keep on questioning her about the sudden change in morning routine but there was no way Hermione could find out why!

Hermione came out, her face looking fresh but slightly uncomfortable in her clothes.

"Ginny, are sure we need to do this? I mean I'm fine, honestly." Hermione said as her last attempt to back out of this.

"Yes, it's a good idea and it will do you good. So stop whining!"

She pulled Hermione by the arm, down the stairs and outside.

It was a bright morning for October. It wasn't cold but a fresh breeze soared through the sky. Everything was clear and fresh.

"Come on we'll start here. At the end of this you will be thanking me!"

"We'll see about that Ginny."

Hermione was never the running type. Never the sports type either. Reading books and doing homework made her day. She was the indoor type.

But that didn't mean she didn't like being outside. She loved the rain and letting it cleanse her mind. And the pure white snow in winter, crunching beneath her boots.

Whereas Ginny, spending all her life in the midst of boys loved to be outside. Playing Quidditch. And doing anything that meant being outside.

Hermione recalled one time when Ginny had told her that she hated being inside all day long and that she would feel suffocated. Also she couldn't think why on earth Hermione preferred to stay indoors.

"Come on Draco, why is it taking you so long to get the Snitch? Potter's not even in your way and you're playing your worst!"

Draco glared at Blaise. But Blaise just laughed, Draco's glares were more like squints. The cold air stinging his eyes.

Ignoring Blaise's laugh, Draco sped forward in a haste to spot the snitch. Seconds later he saw the small golden ball, fluttering its wings furiously.

Draco sped forward and swiped at the golden ball, catching it in his gloved hand. Draco heard Blaise whoop loudly. They both landed on the ground and Blaise clapped Draco on the back.

"Yes! The Draco Malfoy I know is back!"

"What do you mean by that?" Draco yelled glaring at him even more.

"Don't give me that look, you know what I mean!"

"No I don't!"

"Ever since you came back from that sodden room, you've been distant, not yourself."

"What rubbish are you talking about? There is nothing wrong with me!"

"I know there's nothing wrong with you mate, but you've been down lately, over this Granger thing!"

"No I haven't! You're reading into this too much!" Draco said but he knew Blaise was right but his Malfoy pride wouldn't let him admit it.

"I'm your best mate, I know you inside out!"

Blaise knew he was right and so did Draco. Draco took of his Quidditch robes and threw them on the grass. He stretched his muscles and wiping beads of sweat from his forehead.

Blaise did the same. He looked around the field. In the distance he spotted two tiny figures bobbing down. He squinted his eyes, was it who he thought?

"I have to admit Ginny, but this isn't bad." Hermione said as she and Ginny jogged at the same pace.

"I told you."

Hermione began talking but Ginny's attention was far from Hermione. She had just spotted who she was looking for. She just had to make sure Hermione didn't see them.

"Do you know what else is fun? Jogging backwards!" Ginny said, interrupting Hermione.

"What? Are you mad? I'll end up tripping!"

"No you won't, I'll be guiding you!"

"No way!"

"Please? I used to do it all the time! It was fun not knowing where you'll end up!!"

"Fine! But if I hurt myself I will kill you!"

"Yes okay!" Ginny said distractively, glancing at the two figures just ahead of them.

"What have you got planned for today?" Blaise asked, keeping one eye on Draco and the other just behind his right shoulder.

"Well I have all that homework to finish. The joy!"

Blaise laughed half heartedly.

"Has Hermione moved back in yet?"

Draco stopped what he was doing and looked at his best mate. The only person who he could totally confide in.

"No." he whispered.

The two kept on talking, Blaise assuring Draco that Hermione will come back. And all the time he watched as the two figures came closer and closer.

"Please don't let me fall!" Hermione whined.

"I won't. Were nearly there."

"Near…"

Before Hermione could finish her sentence, she bumped into something. Or someone. Hermione screamed and fell upon the person. She moved to get up. Feeling her hands for the floor.

But instead, she came across someone's chest. Hermione unintentionally pushed from the chest, hearing a groan. A very familiar groan. And the chest, felt familiar.

She got up from the ground and pushed her hair back.

"You?"

She stared at Draco as he lay on the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I didn't know where I was going, I didn't see you. I didn't even hear you!"

She helped him up, clasping her hand in his. Hermione tried not to look at his defined torso; she knew if she started to stare she would end up drooling.

Blaise and Ginny shared glances at each other, trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said again, avoiding Draco's eyes.

"It's alright."

An uncomfortable silence hung between the two. Blaise and Ginny looked from Hermione to Draco shaking their heads. Both were thinking the same thing.

_Have to do everything ourselves!_

Blaise nudged Draco, eyeing him to say something. Draco gave a blank stare. Blaise sighed.

"So what are you two doing here so early in the morning?"

Blaise hoped Hermione would answer, so that Draco could get in the conversation but Hermione made no move to speak.

Ginny nudged Hermione but got no response.

"We…we were just out, enjoying the fresh air."

Blaise scoffed but covered it up into a cough. Draco looked at Blaise. _He's up to something._

"What about you?"

"Oh just playing Quidditch before breakfast." Blaise said grinning at Draco.

_I know that smirk. He's definitely up to something._

Draco looked at Hermione who was finding the grass more interesting. A thought suddenly hit him.

"What a coincident that we ended up meeting at the same time and place." Draco said sarcastically through gritting teeth, elbowing Blaise in the ribs.

Hermione looked up at Draco when she heard his voice. He had an angry face on and was glaring at Blaise.

_No! He couldn't have!_

"He knows?" Hermione blurted out suddenly shocking everyone. "You told him?"

"Er Herm…"

"You did! I can't believe you told him!"

"Hermione calm down. It's not a big deal!" Ginny said trying to calm Hermione.

"Wait a minute, Weasley Knows?" Draco yelled.

Ginny nodded.

"How can you shout at me when you've done the exact same thing?"

"I did not tell her, she…she guessed!"

"Yeah right!"

"She did for your kind information."

Draco looked at Ginny and she nodded. Draco and Hermione glared at each other whilst Blaise and Ginny just stood there.

"It's always you!"

"And what does that mean?" Draco shouted, stepping closer to Hermione. His normally pale face was tinted pink.

"You can't keep anything in your head can you, you just have to tell!"

"I could say the same for you!"

"Like I said before Malfoy, I didn't tell her! She worked it out by herself!" Hermione shouted back stepping closer.

There was only about an inch of space between them. Ginny moved towards Blaise wand whispered.

"Not what I expected but any second now they will jump on each other, snogging senseless!"

"Hold your horse's redhead!"

"You wait and watch. Nothing can come between them now."

But Ginny was wrong. Out of nowhere, a strong voice shouted.

"OI! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

**A/N: I think I'll leave it there. Please tell me what you think. Is it better than the last chapter or worse:S**** I hope this chapter was long enough for you!**

**I can't believe that I've got nearly 400 reviews!! I am truly shocked. Every time I add a new chapter I look at the stats and they're better each time! Thank you everyone!**

**Anyway, let me know your thoughts and tell me if you can guess the person at the end! **

**Luvyooooo all **

**Mev xXx**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: ****Thank you for reviewing! Every time I read all your reviews I laugh!! Seriously!! You all are the best! One last thing before I let you read the chapter…it's my birthday on the 12th and I would love it if you could all read and review! It would make me really happy:) Also this chapter will be, hopefully better than the others!! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 27**

"OI! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

All four heads turned to the source of the noise. A tall lanky figure was storming their way. Red face to match his red hair!

"Ron…"

But before Hermione could finish her sentence Ron lunged at Draco pushing him to the ground once again.

"I actually thought you had changed but you're still the ferret bastard!" Ron shouted as he punched Draco.

Draco tried to push Ron off him. Blaise was laughing and Ginny and Hermione just stared at the scene in front of them.

"Stop…laughing…Blaise and…and get this…idiot off….of ME!" Draco shouted in between Ron's punching and blows to his perfect chest.

Laughing, Blaise pulled an unwilling Ron off Draco. Hermione went and helped Draco up, cringing every time Draco winced with pain.

"I'm so sorry and I don't know what's come over him."

"It's…its okay." Draco said limping to the stands with help from Hermione.

Hermione glanced back at Ron who was struggling with Blaise. Ginny was shouting at him. Ron escaped from Blaise and ran straight in Draco's direction.

His hair was ruffled and face even more red than before. He was about to jump on Draco when Hermione stood in his way.

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione shouted prodding Ron on the chest.

"He…he…you…Ferret!"

Hermione was about to shout even more when she spotted Harry running towards them.

"I don't know what came over him. He just started to swear and shout curses." Harry said as he huffed and puffed.

"I tell you what came over me! It was him!" Ron shouted pointing a shaking finger at an injured Draco.

"I saw the ferret close to you and I thought he was going to do something."

"Well you thought…NO!"

Hermione screamed as Draco pushed past her and charged at Ron. They both were knocked to the ground with Draco on top of a flustered Ron.

"You call me ferret once more and I swear on Merlin that I'll…"

"What? What you gunna do? Turn me into a ferret! Well it's you're bad day Malfoy because you ain't got a big audience!" Ron said smirking under Draco's weight.

"Cut the crap Weasley!"

"Or what?"

"Or this!" Draco said as he full on punched Ron squarely on the jaw. And then another one. And another. And ano…

"WILL YOU STOP IT?"

Everyone froze. Ginny and Blaise were half way through a laughing fit. Harry had his hands on Draco's arm attempting to pull him off Ron and Draco's arm was in mid air, his hand in a fist and near Ron's cheek.

"WHAT ARE YOU, FIVE YEAR OLDS?"

No one spoke. All shocked at Hermione's sudden outburst.

"GET OFF EACH OTHER BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Hermione snarled scaring everyone.

Harry let go of Draco and hid behind Ginny, Draco crawled away from Ron and hid behind Blaise. Ron just stayed where he was, too afraid to move.

Hermione was breathing heavily.

"Get up!" she shouted at Ron.

Ron hesitantly got up and stood next to Harry looking at the ground.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Ronald but you have crossed the line. Dr-Malfoy didn't say anything to me that concerned you." Hermione bellowed at Ron, poking him in the chest.

She turned her evil glares at Draco.

"And as for you Malfoy you are pathetic. You got provoked, so what? Do you want to spend weeks with Ron, locked in a room?"

Draco shook his head vigorously. The thought of being locked in the same room as Ron was one of Draco's biggest fears.

"I didn't think so!"

"Herm…" Harry started but Hermione cut him off.

"I'm not finished."

She looked at Draco and then to Ron.

"Apologise."

Both boys looked at her confused and with dread.

"Now!"

_No way am I apologising to Weasel!_

_No way will I say sorry to ferret!_

But Hermione's piercing eyes forced them to.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

They both muttered at each other.

"That's better. Now Blaise please could you take Malfoy to Madame Pomfery and you, you're coming with me." She said pointing at Ron.

Hermione stalked away, Ron following after her, obediently. Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Draco stared after her.

"That has to be the most scariest thing I've ever seen." Blaise said smirking.

"Don't let her hear you say that!" Ginny said laughing.

"Come on Gin." Harry said as they both said bye to Blaise and Draco.

Draco turned to Blaise.

"This is your entire fault!"

"What?"

"I know you called her here."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do and you should be glad that I'm in too much pain to beat the crap out of you."

Blaise laughed and they both waked and limped inside, in search of Madame Pomfery.

"Wow! I've never seen Hermione like that!"

"Well Ron and Malfoy can certainly put you in that state." Harry said and Ginny laughed, linking her hands with Harry's.

"Ron was very stupid today."

"You can say that again."

"I actually don't want to imagine what Ron is going through with Hermione right now. It's probably worst than before!"

"Well there's only one way to find out." Harry said as they stopped in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"You have done some stupid things in your life Ronald but this was your worst. What were you thinking? I can take care of myself, I don't need a babysitter!"

"I know you don't, but I was concerned. I'm sorry."

Ron was sitting on the small sofa near the window in the Gryffindor common room. And Hermione was standing above him, cotton wool in hand. She pressed the cotton over Ron's bruised eye making him wince.

"Stop being a baby. It was a good thing I stopped Malfoy before he pounded you!"

"I can take of myself!"

Hermione pressed on Ron's bruise making him scream in pain.

"You were so stupid today. Irresponsible."

"Sorry."

"You deserve these bruises."

"Sorry."

"I hope you got some sense knocked into you."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Maybe next…what?"

"W-will you gooutwithme?"

"Sorry? I think I heard misheard you?"

Ron had turned bright red. He was looking at Hermione, his eyes boring into hers. Hermione found it hard to look away. He meant what he said.

"Will you go out with me?" he repeated.

"…"

"It's alright I-if you d-don't want t-to."

"I-I…Er…"

Hermione couldn't believe it. Ron was her best friend. She couldn't go out with him; she didn't even like him in that sense.

"It doesn't matter."

Ron got up to leave when Hermione stopped him.

"I need time to think it over. Is that okay?"

Ron's face lit up. _Maybe there was a chance after all. _

"Yes. Of course. Take all the time you need." Ron smiled a goofy smile.

Ron left the room quietly closing the door behind him. Hermione sat down.

_What am I supposed to do now? If I tell Ron no, then he won't talk to me again. And if I ay yes…wait I can't say yes. Merlin knows if Draco and I will ever be together. _

_Maybe I should say. Maybe it's a sign for me to move on. Move on from Draco._

The sound of the door slamming open and shut brought Hermione out of her thoughts.

"You're not seriously thinking about it are you?"

Ginny stormed up to her and stood in front of her, hands on hips.

"What?" Hermione pretended she didn't know what Ginny was talking about.

"You know what I mean."

"…"

"Well?"

"Yes, I'm thinking about it."

"Have you gone mad Hermione?"

"No!"

"How can you even be considering this? You told me the other day how much you like Malfoy, maybe even love him!"

"No I don't love him! It's just; everything with him is just complicated. Maybe were not destined to be together and that Ron asking me out is for me to move on."

"Yep you're definitely out of you mind."

"I mean it Ginny."

"What if me and Draco do end up together, what will be the cost? Friends, family, everyone I love? I can't risk it."

"You're making a mistake."

"Well there's only one way to find out."

Hermione stood up and left the common room in search of Ron, Ginny following after her. She walked out of the Tower and made her way to the Great Hall where she knew Ron would be sitting, stuffing his face with breakfast.

And there he was, sitting next to Harry, a plate full of food in front of him. Walking up to hip, Hermione tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Ron, I will go out with you." Hermione said, getting to the point.

However, Ron, shocked to hear Hermione's approval, spat the chewed up food he had in his mouth, choking and coughing out loud. Harry clapped him on the back.

"W-what? Seriously?"

Hermione nodded.

"Wow! That's great." Ron got up and hugged Hermione, squeezing her too hard.

_Draco doesn't hug like that. His are hugs are gentle and…stop it Hermione!_

"But if it doesn't work out I don't want it to ruin our friendship with Harry or us. Do you understand?"

"Of course. I'm so chuffed." He moved to hug Hermione again but Ginny pulled Hermione to the side.

"You have lost your mind. What will Malfoy think?" Ginny whispered, making sure no one over hears them.

"I don't care Ginny. I need to move on."

At that moment Hermione's eyes wondered across the Slytherin table, her eyes catching Draco's. From a far distance Hermione could understand what he was feeling.

His eyes were shocked and confusion was written all over his face. Hermione had to break it to him that she was moving on, moving on from him.

_This is going to be harder than I thought!_

**A/N: Haha!!! I have to say this is the best chapter I wrote, my favourite too! Let me know what you think! I was practically in stitches whilst I wrote this chapter! I know, mad!!**

**Please review, I would love to hear from you all!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. One favour I would like to ask all of you is that I have another story, a one-shot, that I have posted up, so please could you read that and tell me what you think! Thank you!**

**Chapter 28**

Several weeks had passed, since Hermione had decided to go out with Ron. The weather had grown colder and more festive as the days moved loser to Christmas.

Hermione walked along the corridor to the Heads Dormitory where she had once again started to live.

When she started dating Ron, Hermione thought that moving back to her normal quarters would do hers and Ron's relationship good, it would be too much to see Ron everyday, 24/7.

However the downside of moving back was the constant questions from Draco. Everyday, when Hermione returned back from the day's lessons, Draco would be waiting for her, in the common room, and asking her awkward questions.

Questions that she didn't have the courage to answer. Hermione knew that he would be waiting there, for her to answer his unanswered questions.

Hermione sighed, and stopped in front of the portrait. But before the portrait could ask her for the password Hermione spoke, tiredly.

"Love is everywhere."

The portrait just happily replied, "Isn't it!"

Hermione just nodded and walked into the Heads quarters. Hoping Draco wasn't in there to bombard her, Hermione entered the Common Room. But no such luck.

He was sitting in the armchair, a thick book covering his face.

"When are you going to stop dodging my questions Hermione?" he asked her, not moving from behind the book.

For a moment there, Hermione thought she could quietly tip-toe into her room without him noticing, but luck was never on her side, especially since she started dating Ron.

Hermione couldn't do it anymore. She'd had enough. Her life was a mess; she was falling behind on work. Draco was always on her mind, bugging her, not letting her live in peace.

But that was it. She was going to stop this once and for all.

"What do you want me to say Draco?" Hermione said, a little louder than she hoped.

Draco appeared from behind the book, shocked at Hermione's tone. Hermione Granger had snapped.

"Huh? What do you want from me? You're making my life miserable! With your questions and attitude, and, and I can't take it anymore." Hermione shouted, breaking down in front of him.

She fell to the floor, her bag flung to one side. Hermione cried her eyes out, not caring how she might have looked or what she was saying.

"I'm moving on, get over it! Get over me! I have!" she sobbed, her shoulders shaking.

"But that's not what you want me to say do you? You want me to be honest? Fine I'll be honest! I love you but there's nothing I can do! Okay! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Hermione sobbed even more. Draco watched her in disbelief, angry at himself for not realising what Hermione was going through. He should have been there for her, instead of bombarding her and making her life even more worse that it is know.

He moved towards her, to console her. But she pushed him away.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted, as she picked herself up.

"Hermione…"

"No I mean it! Stay away from me! It…it'll be better for everyone." She said, picking up her bag and walking to her room.

"Please?"

Draco just stood there, watching Hermione leave him there, his arm outstretched, waiting for her to come back.

But all she did was turn away from him without waiting for an answer and closed the door behind her.

As Hermione shut the door behind her, she looked at him one last time. The sad look on his face, the depressing look in his eyes. But Hermione didn't care, she had to be firm, and tell him what she really thought.

But instead of feeling better, Hermione felt worse.

Hermione woke up as she felt weight on the end of her bed. She groggily looked up and noticed Draco sitting at the foot of her bed.

His hair was messed up, and his eyes looked tired. He was staring at the floor.

Hermione sat up and waited for him to speak. Several minutes passed when Hermione heard his voice.

"I'm sorry."

He whispered, his voice was croaky and worn out and Hermione could tell he meant what he said. Hermione didn't speak.

"I-I didn't know…"

"No you didn't! You just jumped down my throat like everything was my fault." Hermione cried.

"Please, let me finish."

Hermione turned away from him, pulling the duvet around her tighter. She felt cold and worn out.

"I thought you were blocking me out. As if everything that happened between us meant nothing to you. That you'd forgotten everything, that you'd used me."

Hermione turned back to him, tears rolling down her pale cheeks, one by one. Draco wiped them away with his fingers, his cupping her face.

They stared into each others eyes, trying to understand each other. Hermione moved closer to Draco, resting her head against his shoulder.

Draco leaned his head on top of hers, his lips kissing her exotic smelling hair. Hermione lifted her hand and placed it on Draco's chest, on his heart.

She could feel the light thumping of his hear, beating against her palm. Hermione felt all the coldness in her disappear in an instant. She felt energy surge its way through her body.

"I didn't you know." Hermione whispered not moving from where she was comfortable.

"You didn't what?" a confused Draco asked.

"You know, use you."

"I know now you didn't. I feel ashamed that I even thought that." Draco said, whispering into her hair.

"Please don't think like that. You had every right."

He smiled at her.

"You know I'll always be there for you? Even if you move on?"

Hermione nodded.

Moments passed and no one spoke. Gradually sleep overcame Hermione and Draco felt her head drop slightly. He picked her up, and placed her lying down on the bed.

He kissed her forehead and moved to leave. But he felt a warm hand clasp his wrist.

"Please don't leave."

Draco smiled at the drowsy girl. Kissing her forehead again, he sat down beside her, placing her head in his lap.

"I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

Ginny had watched Hermione closely over the last few weeks. From the outside, she was happy but Ginny knew that from the inside Hermione was hurting. She knew her best friend inside out.

And it ached Ginny to see her best friend like this. Sometimes she would feel angry at Harry and Ron for not seeing what was going on with Hermione.

Ginny walked up to the stairs to the Astronomy Tower where she knew Blaise would be waiting.

Creaking the door open, Ginny noticed Blaise standing with his back to the door.

"You took your time red-head!"

"I had to dodge Harry and Ron. Anyway let's get to business."

Blaise smiled at Ginny's determination.

"Well, he's getting depressed by the day."

"Same here."

They both stopped to think at their findings. Blaise had his hands clasped together, his fingers touching his chin. Whereas Hermione had a serious look on her face.

"I've decided that I'm going to get some help. I'm positive that he'll understand Hermione's situation." Ginny said to a now confused Blaise.

"Who are you talking about?"

Ginny walked up to Harry and Ron, where they were playing a game of Wizard's Chest by the fireplace.

"Harry can I talk to you? In private?"

Harry looked up at Ginny's serious and concerned face.

"What's wrong?" he said standing up, forgetting all about the game.

A/N: Please let me know what you think. Also many of you reading my story but not leaving any comments, please do, I would really appreciate it! Good or bad! Also don't forget to read my one-shot!

Luvyu all

Mev xXx


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter and to those who read my one-shot. ****Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 29**

Ginny led Harry to one of the corners of the Common Room. The Room was empty apart from Ron who was watching them curiously.

Ginny and Harry moved afar so Ron couldn't listen in on them.

"What's wrong Ginny? You look worried." Harry asked her, concerned, touching Ginny on the shoulder.

"It's about Hermione, but first you have to promise you won't tell Ron or anyone for that matter." Ginny said calmly, watching Harry's expressions, "And promise that you won't blow your top!"

"What's going on Ginny?"

"Promise me Harry?"

"Fine! I promise. Now will you tell me what's going on?"

Hermione woke up in the arms of Draco Malfoy. As much as she wanted to stay there she knew she couldn't. Carefully getting up, Hermione walked to the window.

Staring outside, she saw few students leaving to go inside to the warmth. The night was dark and cold, Hermione cold see the trees swishing dangerously. The full moon reflected its beauty onto the lake, giving light to the dark area.

Staring into the depths of the Hogwarts grounds, Hermione didn't hear Draco stir. Not until he walked up to her and placed a warm hand on her waist.

Looking up, Hermione stared at Draco's sleepy face. His hair was tousled and his eyes were squinted, shaking off the last of sleep.

"Hey." Hermione whispered, turning back to the window, leaning back so that the back of her head touched Draco.

Draco didn't reply. He just simply looked at Hermione, slightly dazed.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked when Draco didn't reply. He just nodded his head.

"What's wrong? You're awfully quiet."

"Nothing." He lied, "Just hungry!" he added at the end making Hermione smile.

Draco didn't want to tell Hermione the real reason he was feeling down, that he was down because it might be the last time that they hold each other, touch either…

"Come on then!" she said pulling him out of her room.

They walked to the portrait when Draco stopped Hermione.

"What if someone sees us?" he asked as Hermione was still holding onto his arm. But was surprised when Hermione answered with a smile.

"I don't care."

"What?"

"I said I don't care. We can be friends! If anyone has a problem with that then it's their problem."

Shocked at the sudden change in Hermione, Draco smiled and walked side by side with her to the great hall. Several heads turned as Hermione and Draco talked and laughed. People were whispering loudly, as they walked past, about one thing.

'Is that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, two enemies, walking and laughing together?'

They reached the Great Hall, saying goodbye to each other, Hermione and Draco went their separate ways.

Draco reached the Slytherin table where some of the people were glaring at him. He suppressed his laughter as he watched Pansy Parkinson clean pumpkin juice off her robes whilst glaring at the Gryffindor table.

He sat down next to Blaise who clapped him on the back. Draco helped himself to food.

"I take it that you have sorted whatever was going on between you two?" he asked Draco, glancing at the Gryffindor table.

Draco nodded a small smile on his face.

"So does that mean she's dumped Weasley and that you two are official?"

"No." Draco said, the smile faded away. "Were just friends."

"What?"

"Yeah, but it's a step forward. At least I'm friends with her."

"Not fro long!" Blaise whispered to himself.

"You're in a better mood! What are you so happy about?" Ron asked as Hermione skipped over to him and sat down beside him.

He obviously didn't see Hermione and Draco walk in together.

"I made a new friend!" Hermione chirped.

"Who?"

"Dra-Malfoy!"

"WHAT?"

"Don't shout Ron!"

"Why are you friends with that ferret? After everything! You can't be friends with him!" Ron shouted, not listening to Hermione, his face growing redder by the second.

"Don't tell me what to do Ronald!"

People close to the two began to find more interest in their quarrel than there food. Hermione could see Parvati and Lavender gossiping behind Seamus and Neville.

"What's going on?"

Hermione and Ron turned to find Harry and Ginny standing, confused looks on their faces.

Before Hermione could reply, Ron began to babble to Harry.

"Hermione is friends with Malfoy?"

"So?" Ginny said rather annoyed at Ron.

"Harry?"

"There's nothing wrong with that Ron. We've grown up Ron, leave the past behind you, Malfoy isn't such a bad guy."

Ron's mouth dropped to the floor whereas Hermione choked on her drink. She looked at Ginny but she was just smiling.

"Have you gone mad Harry? Do you know what you're saying?"

"Yes I do Ron and it's time that you do too."

"You're off your rocker." Ron said angrily, standing up. "And when you're back to you're normal Malfoy hating self, then talk to me."

Harry, Hermione and Ginny watched as a red Ron left the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny sat opposite Hermione.

"He'll be back. He can't live without food, remember."

They all laughed, and awkward silence followed after, which Hermione broke.

"Are you really happy with me being friends with Malfoy?"

"Yes I am. And if it makes you happy then I'll try and be mature and co-operate with him." Harry said with full honestly.

Hermione smiled, leaned over and hugged him tightly. She also smiled at Ginny who was sitting next to Harry and mouthed a thank you, to which Ginny grinned.

All three began to pile their plate's food in silence when Ginny nudged Harry with her elbow when Hermione wasn't looking.

"When are you going to talk to her?"

"After dinner." Harry whispered back, glancing at Hermione.

"So what have you guys been up to today?"

"Quidditch mostly. Ron think's I'm…"

And that's how the conversation went till the end of the dinner. But Hermione didn't care, for the first time in what felt like ages, she was truly happy.

Time to time she would glance at the Slytherin table, at Draco, and grin like a maniac, earning weird and confused looks from him. She shook her head.

_I'll tell him later!_

Half an hour later, when the food and dirt plates had vanished, Hermione, Harry and Ginny left the Great Hall. They walked and chatted till they reached the stairs where Hermione turned left to go to the Head's common room and the other turned right, heading to the Gryffindor tower. Ginny nudged Harry as Hermione said goodbye.

"Hermione!" Harry called out to her.

"Yeah?"

"I-I need to ask you something."

"Ask away!"

Harry looked back at Ginny who was standing behind him. She smiled for him to go on.

"Did…did something happen…between you and Malfoy?"

The question shocked Hermione even though she had practiced answering the question several times in the past, but when the time came, no word was coming out of her mouth.

"I mean, if something did happen you would tell me wouldn't you?" Harry continued after looking at her shocked expression.

He knew the answer to his asked question already but he wanted to hear it from her, his best friend. Several minutes passed when Hermione finally managed to answer. With a nod.

Harry hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear.

"Remember what I said, I'll always be here for you, whatever your decision might be."

**A/N: I know the chapter is shorter than the others but I had to stop it here! Please tell me what you thought, review!**

**Also this might be the last chapter until maybe after new years as I am fully loaded with coursework.**

**So have a great Christmas everyone and a happy new year:D **

**Luvyooooo all **

**Mev xXx**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello! Hope you all had a great Christmas! And thank you to everyone who reviewed**** and to those who have stuck by me in every chapter! (You know who you are!) Made my Christmas!! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 30 **

Life couldn't be better for Hermione. She was friends again with Draco and this time she felt that she didn't need to hide anything from Harry or Ron. Well Harry, she was still working on Ron.

Even though she had strong feelings for Draco, she knew she had to hide them and bury them, even if it was for a while. The time would come. Being friends with Draco was the first step.

Every now and then she would hear people muttering about her and Draco but Hermione couldn't care less. If her best friends were happy then what everyone was thinking about her didn't matter. Not one bit.

Hermione had to admit that she was shocked at Harry's behaviour towards her coming out, about hers and Draco's relationship but never the less, she felt a whole burden of guilt was lifted from her shoulders.

The only downside of this was that Ron was still not talking to her, after she told him that she was friends with Draco.

Even Harry had started to warm up with Draco, for Hermione's sake, but Ron never missed the chance to glare at them all when they walked past, but for some oddly reason Hermione didn't mind.

It was two weeks away from Christmas and Hermione and Draco, being Head Boy and Girl, and prefects, were given the responsibility of organising the Christmas Ball, just before the end of term.

Being a prefect, this included Ron. And he didn't miss a chance of sabotaging Hermione and Draco's plans for the Ball.

Today, in the evening, Draco and Hermione spent all there energy blowing up beautiful shaped balloons, ranging from white to silver and sparkly blue, and Ron, pretending that he was enlarging the Merry Christmas Banner, in front of the balloon blowing, muttered a curse, popping up the balloons in one go.

But he wasn't laughing when a devastated and rather red Hermione, stormed up to him and began to shout. And being the Head Girl, Hermione punished Ron by making him blow up more balloons for the Ball, and he wasn't to leave until all hundred balloons were blown up without the use of magic.

And to make sure he didn't use magic, Hermione cast a spell on the balloons to counter magic.

Ron watched as Hermione left the Hall, Draco following behind her. Ron huffed and got down to do his job. Muttering curses at Hermione's and Draco's back.

Many hours later, Ron had finished, still cursing, weakly. Storing the balloons away with his wand, Ron tiredly returned to the Gryffindor Tower.

He trudged up the stairs and entered the Common Room to find Harry and Ginny snuggled together by the fireplace, obviously waiting for him. As he saw them, Ron tried to ignore the fact that his younger sister was cuddled up with his best friend.

"Where have you been Ron? That meeting took long!" Harry said as Ron fell onto the chair, closing his eyes.

"I had to stay back! Because Hermione said so!" Ron said angrily and mockingly.

Sensing his anger, Harry looked at Ginny who shook her head. Ginny knew her brother enough to know that he had a hand in it.

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think that I did something?" Ron's eyes flashed red, but he still tried not looking into Ginny's accusing eyes.

"Hermione wouldn't make you stay back for no reason, so you must have done something to upset her or anger her." Ginny said, her voice rising with each word.

"Well? Did you say something to her? Was it about Malfoy?" Ginny yelled, whilst Harry watched the siblings fighting.

Harry heard Ron mutter something and he picked random words out, balloons, curse, Malfoy! But before he could ask Ron to speak up, Ginny beat him to it.

"Speak up you fool!" Ginny yelled, reminding Harry, very painfully, of Mrs. Weasley in a very bad, bad mood. Harry shuddered at the thought out of his mind as Ron yelled back at Ginny.

"I cursed some balloons that Hermione and Malfoy blew up to blow up. And Hermione made me blow them up again. Each and every bloody one."

Harry and Ginny stared at Ron, and moments passed when Harry began to laugh but was shushed by a glaring Ginny.

"You're an idiot Ron. You better go and apologise to her tomorrow and to Malfoy."

"What? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

All Ron could do was gawk at his sister. And all Harry could do was look from Ron to Ginny.

"I mean it Ron, you better apologise or I'll tell mum not to expect you for Christmas, I'll tell her everything you've done. Every bloody stupid thing." Ginny threatened. She got up and gave Ron one last glare before leaving for the Girls Dormitory.

Harry and Ron watched as Ginny left. As soon as her back disappeared, Harry began to laugh.

"Shut up Harry."

"Why…didn't her-Hermione use…use magic?" Harry said in between fits of laughter.

"I heard her say something about it being fun without magic."

Harry stopped laughing, wiping his face with his hand, he put on a serious face.

"Ginny's right you know, you have to say sorry. To Hermione AND Malfoy."

Ron scrunched up his face at the sound of Malfoy. Harry continued.

"He's not as bad as you think he is. Just give him time; I know you'll come around. If not for yourself, do it for Hermione. She's your best friend, don't lose that honour."

Ron thought over the words that Harry had sunken into his mind. _Maybe Harry's right._

---

"Who does he think he is?" Hermione shouted, slumping down in front of the warmly fire. Draco moved to sit next to her.

"He's a jerk Granger!"

"Yes he is!" Hermione sighed and then began to laugh.

"I'm so tired! I can't believe we blew all those balloons up!"

"Well it was your crazy idea not to use magic!"

"But where is the fun in that!"

"You're deranged woman!"

"Shut up!"

Hermione got up and stretched.

"I'm going to bed! We have a lot to do tomorrow! Goodnight." She bent down and hugged Draco.

Draco watched as Hermione disappeared behind the bedroom door and sighed heavily.

_Is it so wrong to wish for more?_

Sighing again, Draco got up and left for his own bedroom, glancing again at Hermione's closed door.

---

It was two days from the ball, which was to be held on Sunday, and Hermione and Draco had to do the finishing touches. They had been excused from the day's lessons to go to Hogsmeade for the last required items.

That morning Hermione and Draco were in the Common Room, when Hermione asked him a question.

"So who are you taking?"

"Taking?" he asked looking at her through the small mirror on the wall.

"To the Ball?" Draco noticed the weird tone in Hermione's voice. Was that resentment Draco sensed in her normally sweet voice?

"I don't know. What about you?"

"I don't know. Ron probably, if he's talking to me!"

But before he could say something else, they heard a tapping noise. Draco and turned to the sound and noticed a school owl, tapping it's beak on the closed window.

Draco chuckled as he walked towards the window. Opening it, the small owl flew in and perched it self on Draco's outstretched hand. There was a small note dangling from its leg.

He untied the note and started to read. Hermione joined him, reading above Draco's shoulder.

_Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger,_

_A carriage will be waiting outside on the grounds in fifteen minutes, so please be ready to greet it. One thing the staff and I hadn't mentioned at breakfast was that everyone is to come as co-ordinated pairs. By this I mean that couple has to have matching outfits, I'm sure you get the jist of what I'm saying._

_And lastly, we have decided that the Head Boy and Girl should Come together to represent House Unity, and I'm sure tat you both are on a much more friendly base than before._

_Other students have already been informed of the changes made, and you will have the chance to get anything you need today. So make the most of it today as you will be responsible for the Ball tomorrow._

_Good luck with everything,_

_Professor Dumbledore _

Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"Looks like were going together." They both said in union, trying you hide the happiness emerging from their body.

**A/N: I found time from my coursework to give you this chapter! I couldn't stay away! Very proud of myself! Anyway hope you like this chapter, I have to admit it isn't my best one, but I have planned out some great things for the next couple of chapters. So don't expect the next chapter quite so soon!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! **

**Luvyooooo all**

**Mev xXx**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hope you all had great New Year! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 31**

"Okay, we need to get some more decorations and I think that's it!"

They had been out in the cold, laden with bags, shopping for the upcoming Ball. Hermione and Draco were walking side by side, trudging up the lane. The wind howled in their faces.

"I think we should do something special." Hermione said looking at Draco.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Malfoy. It might be our last year and despite the adventures we might have had we need something to remind us of our special time here. Something that can never be forgotten. Something that will stay with us no matter what."

Draco watched as Hermione spoke, her face lighting up with every bright idea that came to her little head. He nodded as she spoke.

"Okay. But what?" Draco said as they turned the corner. Hermione began to think.

The castle came in view, hovering over the small shops. The street was busy with people doing Christmas shopping. Looking around, Draco felt the warmth attraction of the Three Broomsticks.

"Let's talk over a drink." Draco said his voice hoarse from the cold. What he didn't notice was that Hermione wasn't listening. She was deep in her thoughts.

Draco quickly walked to the door, opening it, and looking around for somewhere to sit.

"You sit down and I'll get something to drink. What do you want?" Draco said as he looked around at the crowded place.

"Granger, I'm talk…" Draco stopped mid sentence when he finally noticed that Hermione wasn't behind him. Confused, Draco scanned the room for her.

"Granger?"

Nothing.

"Shit!" Draco yelled, frustrated. He ran out of the Three Broomsticks and began to search for her in the midst of other people.

After looking for several minutes, he spotted brown curly hair which he knew could only belong to Hermione. Shopping bags were strewn on the path, and she had her hand above her eyes, searching for him. Her nose was wrinkled, and her eyebrows furrowed, as if she was in deep concentration.

Draco sighed in relief and anger as he jogged up to her.

"Granger! Where the hell did you run off to?" he shouted as he stood in front of her. People stopped at the shout.

"Me? Where did you go? One minute I was thinking about the surprise thing and the next you were nowhere in sight!"

"I told you to let's go and talk over a drink. I thought you were right behind me!" Draco yelled even more, inching forward.

"Well obviously I wasn't!" Hermione yelled with the same anger.

"And how's that my fault?"

"I didn't say it was your fault!"

"Well you're clearly implying it!"

They were practically nose to nose. And both were breathing heavily, their eyes cold and staring deep into each other. They were so angry at each other that hadn't noticed several people stopping and watching their row.

Seconds passed when Hermione and Draco heard a cough behind them. They jumped apart and looked around them. People were staring at them intensely, obviously amused.

Hermione could see a couple of women huddled together and whispering, pointing at Draco and her. Angrily and rather embarrassed, Hermione picked up the bags and whispered to Draco without looking at him.

"Shall we go?"

"Do you want to tell me where to unless you're planning to get lost again?" Hermione glared at him. Draco just smirked at her.

"Just shut up and follow me!" Hermione said as she moved through the staring crowd. Draco too had noticed the people pointing and whispering which didn't agree well with Draco's foul mood.

He walked past them, but not before he yelled in their faces.

"It's rude too point!"

The tree women stopped whispering, shock creeping up on their now pale faces. However as soon as Draco was quite a few meters away they began to point and whisper again. Draco just shook his head.

"You're such a git!" Hermione said glaring at him even more.

"Tell me something I don't know!"

Hermione just huffed and marched forward. _Way to go Draco!_ Draco thought to himself, he didn't want to be on bad terms with Hermione, especially near Christmas.

"Hey wait up!" he shouted as he jogged up to Hermione and began to walk at the same pace as her. But Hermione tried not to acknowledge his presence.

"So where are we going?" Draco asked as sweetly as he could which was proving quite difficult for him at the moment. But not to Hermione.

As the words came out of Draco's mouth a smile appeared on hers. Anger towards him completely forgotten.

"I know just the people to help us with our little situation!" Hermione grinned as she skipped further down the street.

_Why do I __have a bad feeling that I won't like these people?!_ But Draco just shook his head and silently followed Hermione.

After walking for several minutes, Hermione stopped in front of a large building. Draco bumped into Hermione but before he could apologise the building caught his eyes.

Objects displayed in the window bounced and popped and flashed in front of Draco's silver eyes. At the top of the building, in huge letters, was Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Even though he didn't admit it, Draco had to say that the shop was astonishing. It caught his eyes and had him transfixed. But no way was Draco going to admit that. And it didn't help the way Hermione was looking at him. Grinning with one eyebrow raised.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Draco said trying to hide his feelings towards the shop.

Hermione pushed open the door and entered, holding it open for Draco. And to Draco's surprise it was even more amazing inside.

There were hundreds of shelves stacked with colourful goods. He looked around the spaced room. There were boxes full of purple hats, with silver stars on them. And in another corner there shelves of love potions, and chocolates and other items.

Bright happy voices brought Draco out of his amazed state. He turned to the source of voice, dreading what might be coming.

"Hermione!"

Two lanky figures with bright red hair, up to their shoulders, walked up to Hermione and hugged her.

"Hello Fred. Hello George!"

Draco watched as she hugged them one by one. They hadn't noticed the bright blond guy hovering in the corner. To Draco's relief.

The three began to chat amiably and for a minute Draco wasn't bothered. But as the minutes tugged on Draco felt he was ignored a bit too long.

"Ahem!" Draco coughed hoping they had heard. But no head turned. So he tried again, a little louder this time.

"AHEM!"

"Oh Malfoy! I'm sorry! I completely forgot!"

"Weasleys'" Draco said nodding his head at them.

"Malfoy? As in the Malfoy, at our humble quarters?" Fred said mockingly looking at George.

"WOW! He must be on drugs!"

Draco knew they were messing around with him but he didn't let it get to him. He just smiled at them which shocked Fred and George as they were waiting for a witty come back.

"He is definitely on something!" Fred said. George walked up to Draco and started staring at him.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Fred had joined George and their lanky bodies were hovering over him, but Draco was only a few inches shorter than the twins so he didn't let the intimidate him.

"Fred, George, he's with me!"

"Oh yes we heard…"

"You were a Head…"

"With him!"

"And personally Hermione…"

"We feel sorry for you."

Draco watched startled at how they were finishing each other's sentences. _It must be a twin thing._

"Yes. Well we are here on…" Malfoy started but was cut off.

"Can it Malfoy!"

"George!" Hermione yelled at his rude behaviour. George just grinned at her and Fred, but scowled at Draco.

"Like Malfoy was saying, before he was cut of," Hermione said looking pointedly at George, "We are here on business regarding the Christmas Ball at Hogwarts."

"Oh yes, we heard!"

"Good for you! Granger has come up with an idea of making the night special and she obviously thought that you two would be of some help," Draco said walking around the shop, picking objects up and inspecting them, "But I like to think otherwise!" Draco finished flinging a small fluffy ball with black eyes back into its box.

Fred was about to lunge at Draco but George stopped him.

"Good move." Draco sneered at them.

"STOP IT!" Hermione shouted scowling at the three boys. "Stop acting so childish, the three of you!" she said when Draco was about to protest.

"If you can't control yourselves then I'm leaving!"

"Sorry Hermione."

Hermione looked at Fred and Draco.

"Sorry Mione!"

"Sorry Granger."

"Shall we continue?" She looked at them again, her look fierce.

"I need something that will make this Ball marked in history. Something that no one will be able to forget. A time of their lives. Something special."

She gazed at Fred and George, hopeful. At first they just stared at her, expressionless and then they looked at each other before grinning wildly.

"You have come to the right place."

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Also I have started another story, but it hasn't been posted yet and won't be until this lovely thing has finished. So look out for it!**

**Also this story is coming to an end, only a couple more chapters and VOILA, you have a complete story!!**

**Anyway, review people!! Make the count over 500!!! Please?!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thanks to D.M. Lover 21 who ****was my 500****th**** reader! Can't believe I have that many reviews! Thank you for reviewing and for putting me on your favourite and alert lists! Really appreciate it!**

**Chapter 32**

It caught Hermione and Draco's eyes before it was mentioned. It was like a sparkling star, one that had fallen from the sky at that very second. Fresh and bright. Hermione picked it up from the velvet case and placed it before her eyes. A real star.

Objects around them reflected its luminosity making the place seem even brighter. It had to be the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever seen. Even Draco had to admit, it took his breath away.

The way the grey shadowed the edges of the star. And how the middle shone brighter than the end points. And how if you looked at it closely, you could see a mixture of colours fighting to be noticed. It certainly was breathless.

"Wh-what is it?" Hermione's voice finally seemed to come out. She carefully placed the star in Draco's warm hand but she felt reluctant to do so.

Draco eyed it more closely at its beauty. And Hermione's eyes never left it. Fred and George grinned at each other.

"To Wish Upon a Star. A perfect gift for the perfect person." George said.

"We just finalized everything. But were looking for the perfect opening."

Hermione finally managed to prize her eyes away from the precious gem.

"Looks like I might have the perfect opening for you guys." Hermione smirked at the twins who looked back at her with confusion and amusement.

-----

Hermione and Draco made their way inside the Hogwarts castle laden with bags.

"Do you think we made the right choice?" Draco asked her as she muttered the password. Hermione didn't answer but walked inside dumping the bags and falling onto the sofa.

"I think it was perfect. I can't wait to tell everyone at the ball." Hermione finally said closing her eyes. Her voice sounded tired but Draco could sense the excitement jumping up and down.

After looking around all day they had the found the ideal gift for the seventh years. The ultimate memory.

Draco got up and walked to the kitchen. Taking two mugs out Draco muttered something, waving his wand. The mugs instantly filled up with steaming hot chocolate and cream.

"I don't know about you but I'm knackered! Who knew Balls were such a pain to shop for!" he said as he handed Hermione a mug.

They both drank, both lost in their thoughts. The silence was peaceful until Hermione choked on her drink. Draco laughed at her.

"Shit! Draco we forgot something!" Hermione cried as she wiped the hot chocolate from her clothes.

"No we haven't! We got the decorations, the surprise gifts, ordered the drinks and got our outfits for th…"

Draco stopped mid sentence and looked at Hermione horrified. They had forgotten their outfits. They had been so caught up with the decorations and the surprise that the clothes had slipped their mind.

"What are we gunna do?"

"What are we supposed to do? We don't have time to go again today and there's no time tomorrow. We'll be too busy with the responsibility of getting everything ready in time."

Hermione sank back into the sofa and placed her head in her hands. And Draco began to pace the room. minutes passed when a loud knock bought them back to reality.

Draco walked to the door and opened it with full swing. There stood Harry and Ginny, grinning.

"Now's not a good time." Draco said wearily but Harry ignored him and pushed past Draco. Draco just slammed the door shut.

"Hey Hermione." Harry and Ginny hugged her and noticed her depressed expression.

"What's wrong?"

But before Hermione could answer Ginny's question there was another loud knock.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Draco muttered angrily as he opened the door once again. and this time Blaise was leaning on the door frame.

"You took your time."

He walked in and noticed the worried looks on all their faces. He stood next to Ginny nodding at her.

"Who died?"

"Shut up Blaise."

"Seriously what's with the faces?"

"Yeah what's going on Hermione?" Harry asked as he placed a comforting arm around her.

Draco sighed and sat down. He looked at Hermione waiting for her to say something but she nodded for him to speak.

"We forgot our clothes for the Ball. We have nothing to wear."

Ginny moved towards Hermione and Blaise and Harry looked at each other. Draco noticed their glances and he knew that all they wanted to do was laugh.

"This isn't a funny joke. We have no time to go shopping!" Draco said heatedly and the two boys wiped the grins of their faces.

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll think of something." Ginny comforted Hermione as she threw a glare in Harry and Blaise's direction.

All five of them were quiet, trying to think of a good idea around this mess.

"Why don't we pick up something for you guys when we go to hogsmeade tomorrow? I know what you like and I'm sure Blaise knows what Malfoy likes. Right?" Ginny said looking around the room. Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Great idea."

Harry moved closer to Ginny and whispered into her ear.

"Since when are you first name bases with Zabini?"

"Since we became Partners in Crime!" Ginny as she looked at Harry's perplexed face. She wanted to laugh.

"I'll tell you all about it later." She said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What if we don't like what you've chosen?" Draco asked.

"Well tough but I'm sure you'll like what we choose. And if you really hate it then I know some good spells to make adjustments! Happy?" Ginny said as she waited for Hermione and Draco's approval.

They both nodded and Hermione hugged Ginny whispering a thank you.

"Anyway I came here to ask you guys if you wanted dinner."

"I'm too tired to eat. Why don't you guys go ahead?"

"Or we can eat our dinner here and keep you company!" Draco said and Hermione smiled at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course we are! Right?" Draco said and looked around for anyone who objected. Thankfully no one did.

"Well that's settled. I'll go and call Ron and we'll pop into the kitchens on our way back and ask Dobby to give us some food."

They all watched as Harry left the Head Common Room. Ginny broke the silence with a squeal.

"Ooh! So many bags! What did you get for the Ball Mione?" she squealed and peeked into the bags. She was about to open the big brown bag that was labelled Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"I don't think so! That's a surprise."

"I can just find out easily from my brothers you know!" Ginny gave Hermione a 'You're not so clever' look. To which Hermione replied an 'I don't think so!' look.

"I made them swear that they wouldn't tell anyone!" Hermione said as she watched Ginny puff.

"But don't worry you'll find out at the Ball."

"But that a whole night and a whole day away!" Ginny whined.

"Exactly!"

----

Next morning came and Hermione jumped up in excitement. It was the day of the ball and there was so much to do. Hermione checked her clock which read 7'o'clock on the dot.

She had 12 hours to decorate the hall with the help of Draco and the teachers, and to beautify herself with the help of Ginny.

It was so exhilarating Hermione found it hard to contain all her emotions. She skipped her way into the bathroom where she bumped into Draco. he had a toothbrush in his mouth and Hermione could see traces of toothpaste around the corners of his mouth.

"Why you so happy for?" he asked after rinsing his mouth.

"It's the ball today and I'm excited!" Hermione yelled and popped her own toothbrush into her mouth.

"Ooh! So you're excited of going with me! I can understand!" Draco said smirking at Hermione.

Hermione stuck a white tongue at him and he chuckled.

"Come on! We got to meet McGonagall at half seven and it's already quarter past seven and you haven't dressed!" Draco said as he removed his shirt and disappeared behind his bedroom door.

He reappeared, wearing grey combats and a white t-shirt. Hermione was still in there. She looked at him and laughed. He had a smear of toothpaste on his cheek. She stepped towards him and wiped the smear away.

"Thank you! Now come on lazy bum!"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him again and he did it back. Hermione left the bathroom and quickly got hanged into a pear of jeans and top. She tied her curly hair up as Draco knocked on her door and stepped in.

"Breakfast is made so eat up quickly." She followed him out and grabbed a toast before dragging Draco and herself out of the Common Room.

They entered the Great Hall and Hermione gasped at how big it really was with out the long tables.

Teachers were already in their hanging balloons and other decorations. Hermione sighed and leaned towards Draco.

"This is going to be a long day!"

**A/N: ****Hope you all liked it even though there wasn't much going on! And I also know that you're all wondering what the surprise gift is but don't worry all shall be revealed in the next chapter or so!**

**So please review and make me happy!**

**One more thing, several of you have asked for a sequel to Under the Mistletoe and i'm thinking about it but if any of you have any ideas please feel free to tell me!**

**Mev x **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:**** I'm back after a two week break and I know you all hate me for not updating but believe me life has been hectic. Coursework after coursework and my brother's been in hospital so I haven't really had time to do anything! Hope this chapter makes up for me not updating. **

**Chapter 33**

Hermione flopped down onto her bed after a long time of bustling about. She, with the help of others, had managed to turn the Great Hall into something out of a fairytale. And it had taken a whole day's worth of effort.

Sighing, Hermione closed her eyes, hoping for a little rest. She had less than two hours to get ready. Hermione was certain that it wouldn't take long to get ready.

_I mean all I need to do is put my dress on and a bit of make-up and do my hair. I mean how long could it take?!_

Hermione had asked Ginny to come over who should be arr…

There was a loud but distant knock coming from outside. Hermione groaned and got up.

_That's probably Ginny._

Slowly, Hermione moved towards the portrait and opened it to reveal a very excited and jumping Ginny. She was holding two dress bags and several other bags.

"Right I'm here so shall we get started?"

Not waiting for Hermione to reply, Ginny danced her way to Hermione's bedroom. Hermione trudged after her.

As she entered her bedroom, a horrific sight reached her eyes. All of Ginny's contents were scattered on her bed. Make-up of every sort, eyeshadow pots in blue, green, and pink. There were also tubes of lip-glosses, also several colours.

Hermione was shocked to see different sizes of brushes and applicators. It was like a rainbow, all fuzzed up. Surely Ginny couldn't have had all this. Living with several men, Ginny had caught their traits. And not very good ones if Hermione thought so!

Ginny noticed Hermione's chocked and confused look and chuckled.

"I know what you're thinking! I borrowed some stuff from Lavender and Parvati. The stuff they have was repulsive!"

Hermione laughed. Hermione took her towel and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. After fifteen minutes of scrubbing and cleansing, Hermione emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and hair.

Ginny had taken the time to do her self up. She had put light silver eyeshadow around her eyes and smudged a bit of black kohl around the edges to line her eyes. There was white mascara on her lashes giving Hermione the impression of ices drops.

Her cheeks were glowing silver and her skin looked slightly paler than usual. And her lips where shocking white with hints of blue. And to finish it off, her lips where lined with glitter.

"Wow! Let me guess Queen of Ice?"

Ginny nodded amusingly.

"We couldn't decide what to go for but when I saw my dress I made my mind up!"

Hermione hadn't seen Ginny's dress as she had been busy decorating but she couldn't wait to see it. And to see her own!

Hermione dried her hair with a simple spell and sat in front of the mirror. Ginny stood behind her, wand in hand.

"Right, let's attack!"

Hermione watched as Ginny straightened her hair which took several minutes, boring Hermione. So she conjured her book and hid behind it, letting Ginny get on with it.

After hundreds of spells, some tugging and some screaming, Hermione's hair was done. Removing the book from her face, Hermione darted her eyes towards her hair and gasped.

She couldn't even recognise herself. Her hair seemed darker than before, somewhat black. And it was all in tight curls, some tendrils pulled back.

"Oh my God!"

Ginny just beamed. Hermione touched her hair, feeling the soft strands against her skin.

"I'm scared to even think about my costume!"

"Come on; time to do your make-up."

"Oh I can do that myself."

"I don't think so. Not with the costume I bought you."

"What did you get me?"

"Time will tell!"

Hermione huffed and faced Ginny with a scowl on her face. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt a cold wetness around her eyes. But it disappeared.

"There we go." Ginny said after some minutes. "Brilliant!"

She twirled Hermione round so that she was facing her mirror and all Hermione could do was scream!

---

Draco walked into the Heads Common Room, tired and sweaty, to be welcomed with a high pitched scream.

He ran towards Hermione's room, thinking the worst. He knocked on the door hard. But jumped back when Ginny's cold face popped out of the door.

"Don't worry Malfoy! Just a technical hitch!"

Draco just looked at her in confused and was more confused when he heard Hermione yell from a distant.

"Just a technical hitch? I'm going to kill you Ginevra Weasley!"

"Just leave her to me!" Ginny smirked and shut the door in his face.

Confused than ever before, and slightly worried, Draco made his way to his room and into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Tem minutes later he emerged from the bathroom to find Blaise standing in front of the mirror, adjusting his green hat.

"What are you supposed to be?" Draco said as he dried his hair with the towel.

Blaise motioned to himself, pointing from the green hat to his brown boots and green leggings. Draco just shook his head at Blaise.

"I'm Robin Hood!"

"Who?"

"I have no idea! Red head told me it would look good and it's something different!"

Draco tried hard not laugh at his best mates attire. Blaise was wearing green leggings that were tucked into brown leather boots. And a long green top that ended above his thighs. He also wore a dark green cape with a hood. And to complete the looks, Blaise had attached a leather bow across his back and a red feather in his green hat.

"You look good! Better than I have ever seen you!" Draco said as honestly as he could but ruined it all by laughing.

"Oh shut up you fool!"

"Sorry!"

"Yeah you better be! You won't be laughing when you see your own costume!"

Draco's laughing face instantly fell. All laughter and joy gone and instead filled with worry and anxiousness.

---

Thirty-five minutes later and with fifteen minutes to go until the Ball, Draco and Blaise surfaced from the bedroom.

And at the same time Hermione and Ginny came out from Hermione's bedroom. Draco turned to look at Hermione and his breath stuck in his throat. He couldn't speak. He had never seen Hermione dress in such a way in all the seven years he had known her.

The impact it had on Draco was moreover similar to how Hermione felt when she saw Draco. Her breath was caught and every time she wanted to speak a quiet croak escaped her blood red lips.

Draco looked Hermione up and down; drinking her in. she was wearing a tight leather suit in black. The material hugged her body, outlining her curves suggestively. It was a zip-up costumes and Draco gulped when he saw the zip resting firmly in between her breasts, showing ample cleavage.

She was wearing knee high boots with a high heel and Draco was shocked to learn how she could walk in them. Her hair was in tight curls and she had a black head band with cat ears sticking out of her hair.

Through the holes of her mask Draco could see her eyes were outlined with black small flicks on the end to give her a feline emphasis. Her cheeks glowed luminously and her pouted lips were blood red.

It was a side of Hermione Draco never knew she had or could fulfil. And Draco had to admit, she looked pretty darn sexy.

Hermione checked Draco out. She could see the similarity between them and the difference. He was wearing similar attire to her but more defined. The leather was stuck to his torso like glue and Hermione could make out the outlining of his abs.

He was also wearing knee high boots and he had a black belt on with a bat like shape glowing from the middle of the oval.

A cape was flowing behind him and his sleek blond hair was nowhere in sight. Instead, a mask that covered his eyes had taken place and his hair was ink black. She had to admit it, he looked rather sexy and she could feel her stomach doing somersaults.

"Wow!"

They stared at each other oblivious to the fact that Ginny and Blaise were wearing huge sloppy grins on their faces. A loud knock brought them out of their reverie.

"Open up!" Harry's voice broke the silence followed my Ron's.

"Hurry up guys! I'm starving!"

Ginny chuckled and opened the door to let the two impatient boys in. Harry entered first wearing a bright red costume that was on fire. He obviously couldn't feel a thing as he walked in casually. His hair was red to match Ron's.

Following Harry was Ron who was wearing silver and blue dress robes with silver boots. He had a light blue cape that reached just above his ankles. His hair was slicked back and his face was flushed. They both looked extremely good.

Harry looked around at everyone's costumes and when his eye's fell on Hermione his mouth fell open and he stopped walking. Ron, who had also not seen Hermione, walked into Harry.

"What the..! Harry why did you stop? My hair's probably ruined!"

Harry didn't utter a word, too shocked! Ron followed Harry's gaze.

"Bloody 'ell!"

**A/N: Tell what you think! I'm sure you can all guess what they're dressed as! Lol!! I know I was going to write about the Ball but I had a change of heart! I hope you all liked my costumes and if you didn't…well it was the best I could do! So please review and tell me if you hate it or like it!**** Also if anyone else has any costume ideas please tell me because I have other characters to dress!! Lol! **

**Luvyoooo all…**

**Mev x **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but a lot has been going on! Thank you to everyone who reviewed but not many are you reviewing anymore! If it's because the story is boring you or whatever the reason is please tell me and I'll try and update as best as I can! **

**Chapter 34 **

"Bloody 'ell!"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her outfit, wishing that everyone would stop ogling at her.

"Ron stop staring, you're drooling al over you're costume!" Hermione said as sternly as she could which failed miserably as her voice wobbled.

Ron closed his mouth but it kept opening. And closing. And so on no matter how much he tried. He tried looking elsewhere. Anywhere where he couldn't see the slightest trace of black from Hermione.

Hermione noticed his and mostly everyone else's discomfiture and sighed. _I can't wait for this night to end!_

----

"There you are! Step aside please, I need a word." Professor McGonagall ushered towards Hermione, Draco and the others as they made their way towards the Great Hall.

Hermione beckoned for the others to go and turned to face a flustered professor. Professor McGonagall was wearing black robes, a black pointed hat and some dangly earrings with stars on the end.

"Professor, you could have dressed up a bit more!"

"Well Miss Granger, I'm not the one for dressing up! Plus the Ball is for you youngsters to dress up not us old people!" she said looking Hermione up and down.

"Spoil sport!" Draco said, grinning at the old professor. McGonagall just smiled.

"Now, have you left the gifts backstage?"

"Yes professor, they're in the chamber on the left."

"Well, everything is ready and everyone has arrived. I believe you are the last two."

Hermione looked at the floor, blushing at her tardiness. Professor McGonagall noticed this and smiled.

"Not to worry Miss Granger. It was perfect timing." Hermione looked at her favourite teacher, puzzled. "I wanted the two of you to make a special entrance. It's the least we could do after your hard work."

"Thank you professor." The two students said, in timing.

"You're names will be called out in a few minutes so wait here!" Professor McGonagall said before she left, robes billowing behind her.

"I'm not going in!" Hermione suddenly shouted.

"What you on about Granger?"

"I'm not going in there!" Hermione shouted, pacing the deserted corridor. She could hear the sounds coming from the hall, the shouting and laughing. She avoided Draco's eyes.

"Hermione, you have to go in!" he whispered, but Hermione could sense the amusement.

"It's not funny Draco! What is everyone going to think?!" Hermione was dreading going into the beautifully decorated Hall as soon as Ginny showed her the costume.

_Hermione Granger, Head Girl, smartest wi__tch in Hogwarts, bookworm, has gone wild! _

That's what they'll be thinking. Every single mind in that room!

"Everyone's going to think how beautiful and sexy you look!" he said smirking at her and making a smile appear on her glum face.

She smacked him lightly on the arm and he pulled her into a hug, laughing. Hermione nestled her head on the cold material of his costume, suddenly missing his touch and warmth.

A loud booming voice brought their attention to the Great Hall.

"Welcome to the Christmas Ball and I must say that these costumes are wonderful. And very interesting."

Hermione smiled as she heard Dumbledore's voice boom through the oak doors and she could, without even seeing him, sense his eyes twinkling at the sight of everyone in the room.

"This night however would not have been possible without the hard work and effort these two special people put in. A round of applause for our Head Boy and Girl!"

Cheer erupted from inside and Hermione shuddered. Sighing, she felt Draco take her hand in his.

"Ready?" She nodded meekly.

The huge oak doors opened to their own accord and they both walked in. what danced in front of Hermione's eyes when she walked in was a winter wonderland.

"Surprise! I made a few changes when you left!" Draco said grinning at Hermione's shocked face.

The sound of the cheers, whistles and whispers dissolved around Hermione as she drank the room in.

It was snowing, everywhere. Small tufts of white snow, falling on people and disappearing as soon as it reaches the clouded floor. Student's feet were covered in a gloomy silver mist.

There were Christmas trees in every corner of the huge room. Adorned with silver tinsel and glitter and a silver star hung at the top.

There was real snow, covering the borders of the room, the trees, the stage and the portraits. There were candles, brightly lit dangling from the air.

White and silver balloons were scattered everywhere, on the floor in the air and in people's hands. Fairy lights were hung everywhere, brightening the room like shiny stars.

A band was playing in the far corner, all dressed Christmassy. With hats and tinsel and baubles dangling everywhere.

The room was beautiful, never how Hermione had imagined it or left it. Draco had assured her that he was hanging the last balloons as the final touching. It was a shock to see the Hall like how it was now, too hard to explain.

"Hermione!"

"Mione, you look wonderful!"

The compliments brought Hermione out of her reverie. She shook her head and glanced at the swarm of people making their way towards her and Draco.

Lavender, dressed in a beautiful white floor length gown, walked towards her, arm in am with a red Ron. The perfect Princess and her Prince Charming. Following them was Parvati and her date, Seamus.

Parvati was also wearing a dress, but one that ended at her knees. It was a summer purple, showered with glitter. There were wings, blue, pink and purple, also with glitter, magically stuck to her back. And a considerable amount of make-up was slapped onto her tanned skin. She was a beautiful butterfly.

"You look beautiful Lavender. And so do you Parvati!"

The three chatted amorously until Hermione heard a dreamy voice calling her name out. Turning around, Hermione tried hard to stifle her laugh back.

"Hello Luna. Hi Neville."

"Hello Hermione."

Luna was smiling dreamily at her, dressed as a queen of hearts from a pack of card. Her head poked out of the hole in the face of the picture.

And Neville was dressed as the king of hearts, looking rather uncomfortable and avoiding Hermione eyes. Hermione got the impression that Neville was nervous around her because of the costume she adorned.

But before she could say anything to him, Dumbledore's voice rumbled through the crowd.

"I would like to ask the Head Boy and Girl to start the first dance." His eyes twinkled brighter than ever.

Draco took Hermione's hand and made his way to the middle of the floor. The lights dimmed as he pulled her close, placing the other arm around her waist.

Sweet music flowed and other couples joined in. Hermione rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Not how you imagined it?" Draco whispered in her ear.

"The Hall? No! It's wonderful and I love it. But I imagined to be wearing something more elegant."

"Well I'm glad you didn't. You look sexy in what you're wearing!"

Hermione blushed and looked up into his dark eyes, shadowed by the mask. They sparkled in the dim light.

"So what you doing for Christmas?" she queried, changing the subject.

He twirled her around and bought her in again.

"Staying here."

"What? You can't!"

"I can! I have nothing to go home to! Staying here is my only option! I have to!"

"Not if I help!" she muttered under her breath.

---

Hermione quietly walked to where Ginny, Ron and Harry were sitting, drinks in their hands.

"Ron can I ask a favour?"

"Of course you can!"

"Please don't shout!"

Ron and the others just looked at her oddly but intrigued at what the favour could possibly be.

"Canmalfoycometotheburrow?"

"Hermione I didn't get a word of that!" Ron said chuckling at the nervous and red girl in front.

"Can…can Malfoy come…t-to the Bu-Burrow for Christmas?"

"What? No way Hermione!"

She knew the answer before he said it.

"Please Ron; I'm sure Mrs Weasley wouldn't mind!"

"You're out of your mind!"

"Please! He has nowhere to go!"

"Hermione! A Malfoy at our house! Are sure he even wants to go! Won't it be beneath him?!" Ron yelled, turning bright red!

"He's not like that Ron, please trust me?!"

"Go on Ron, he's changed!" Ginny said glancing at Hermione who smiled appreciatively at her.

Ron looked at Hermione's innocent face, her eyes were pleading with him, all round and welled up. He couldn't say no!

"Fine! But if he says anything whatsoever about the house or the family, he's out!"

"Oh thank you Ron!" Hermione jumped up and down hugging him tightly.

---

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall looked around the hall. The night was ending but no one tired. Everyone's faces shone with happiness and joy, never wanting the night to end.

Dumbledore picked up a glass and spoon and clinked them to bring everyone's attention.

"The night is ending and so is this breathtaking Ball. But before you make your way, a surprise has been gifted to each and all of you courtesy of the Head Boy and Girl."

Everyone cheered at them and Hermione and Draco smiled back at everyone.

"Enjoy!" Dumbledore said lastly.

He clicked his fingers and a massive basket, decorated with blue and silver ribbon, appeared. Everyone cold make out the bright light that shimmered from within.

Dumbledore clicked his fingers and Hermione felt warmth spread in her right hand. She opened her hand to reveal the bright stars she and Draco had brought from the twins.

They were shining brighter than ever and Hermione looked around to find a similar star in everyone else's palms.

"I think they love them already." A voice whispered from behind her, tickling her ear. She nodded.

"I guess we made the right choice." She said to Draco and looked back around at the surprised and happy faces.

Dumbledore explained the purpose of the stars whilst everyone squealed and laughed. People shouted their thank you and hugged her and Draco. She laughed alongside them not noticing Draco disappear from her side.

Tiredness crept into her and Hermione hugged her friend's goodnight and made her way to the Heads room. She entered prepared to see Draco in there but no such luck.

Sighing Hermione retreated to her bedroom. Opening the door, the first thing Hermione noticed was a beautifully wrapped gift box, tied with red ribbons.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! I made it longer for the late update! Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Also a big thank you to Lady Tuna for her idea of the butterfly costume. **

**And to Natalie for the king/queen of hearts costume. **

**And to Violet4 for her idea of Prince Charming and Princess costumes.**

**Thank you guys, I owe you! Please review!! Please! Please!! Anything, bad or good and any mistakes i made will do:D**

**Mev x**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Woohoo! Another chapter! Hope you like it! And thank you to everyone who reviewed and put me on their a****lerts and favs! I owe you guys!**

**I bet you're all wondering what the gift is?! Hehe! **

**Anyway, just to remind you all, there's only a couple more chapters left and the story is finished:( But I will be back with more! Hopefully!!**

**Chapter 35**

_Hermione,_

_I know you were a bit down because you hadn't got the Ball you hoped for so I got you something. _

_Go on open it…Hope you like it! It's yours for keep. And you can't decline it. I bought it especially for you. Think of it as your Christmas gift._

_One more thing, follow the arrows!_

_Draco_

Hermione read the letter over and over again, can't helping smiling! Intrigued, she opened the beautifully wrapped gift and gasped.

There inside the box lay a stunning gown. White with silver and light blue specs. Hermione touched the material, feeling the softness of it between her fingers. She took it out of the box and put the delicate dress on her bed.

With great difficulty, Hermione changed out of her costume. She removed any excess make-up and combed her hair.

With a flick of her wand, Hermione's hair straightened out and she tied into a tight bun, leaving a few tendrils cupping her face.

Her face glowed. Her cheeks pink with a light blush. On her eyes she had a touch of mascara with a touch of some silver eyeshadow. Her lips were full and pink, glossed over.

And then the time came to put the dress on. Gasping again, she picked the dress up and put it on, loving the way the dress felt against her elusive skin.

Hermione inspected herself in the long length mirror. The strapless dress ended by her feet, the hem sweeping the floor. It was slightly puffed out from the waist, a glittery blue satin ribbon tied around the end, ending in a small bow.

The dress hugged her in the right places, bringing out her curves. As the final touch, Hermione placed a diamond drop necklace around her neck and matching drop earrings. A gift from her parents.

She looked like a princess, how she wanted to dress for the Ball. It was time to meet Draco but she didn't know where.

_Follow the arrows!_

She had to look for them but where?! Hermione had no idea where to start from! He was playing a game with her. And one that she was beginning to like.

Looking around her room, Hermione found not a single trace of an arrow. Sighing in defeat Hermione left her room to look in the common room.

Opening her bedroom door, Hermione came face to face with a red, heart shaped balloon. And surprisingly, with an arrow stuck on it, pointing towards Draco's bedroom.

Hermione followed her trail to Draco's bedroom and opened the door. On his bed was another balloon, pointing towards his huge wardrobe.

Giggling, Hermione walked to the wardrobe and opened it. On the inside of the door, were another arrow and a red envelope. Opening it, Hermione took out a folded note and a blindfold.

Mystified, she scanned the note.

_Wear it when you reach your destination._

_D_

Hermione shook her head, enlightened and puzzled at the same time. This time the arrow was pointing towards the bedroom door and Hermione made her way out of Draco's room, blindfold in hand.

Outside the door was another balloon.

_I swear that wasn't there before! He must be here!_

Hermione thought instantly and looked around for a peek of his blond hair or anything of his. But no luck. She continued her quest, walking down the few steps, to where the arrow had pointed, the coffee table.

Another red envelope was sitting on the table, a red rose placed on top. Picking the rose and envelope up, Hermione once again read the little note.

_Put it on and wait for a little guidance!_

_D _

She was defiantly confused now. All the notes and balloons, Hermione was eager to see what Draco had done.

Excitedly, she put the blindfold on. Hermione waited, but she had no clue what for. Minutes later, Hermione was still stood there, rose in hand.

"Draco?"

No answer.

"Draco, are you here?"

No answer but Hermione felt someone grab her waist and push her towards a direction.

"Draco is that you?"

Still no answer. Hermione was getting irritated with no answers and the excitement that was jolting through her body.

Hermione felt herself being stopped.

"Where am…" Hermione broke off as the blindfold came off.

---

She was standing on the balcony. Everything was dark; the only light was coming from the candles, which were placed around the open area.

The sky was pitch back, with bright stars, all too close. Hermione could see the shimmering lake with the trees shadowing it, hiding it.

Turning, Hermione looked around the common room. Lit candles enhanced the room. Hermione swore that they weren't there before.

She faced Draco who had a silly grin plastered on his glowing face.

"I don't…this is…" Hermione was speechless. Too many surprise shocks in one night.

Draco grinned as he gazed at the princess in front of him. When he first saw her, standing in the middle of the room, rose in hand and a blindfold of her eyes, she looked like a little innocent child, lost but full of excitement.

And it made his love for her, rise up again. All he wanted to was hold her in his arms and kiss like there was no tomorrow. But he couldn't, he knew that but still he found it hard to contain himself.

She was speechless. She was grinning madly whilst looking around the room. All he wanted was to make her happy, to see her laugh and smile like she was doing right now. It brightened up his life.

"I can't believe you've done this. I…I don't know what to say. I'm speechless!" Hermione said as she looked around the room again.

Hermione was standing on the balcony, the slight wind whispering on her hair. Draco moved towards her, smile still in tact.

Hermione chuckled again and brought her hands out for Draco to take. His hands clasped around hers and she pulled him into a hug.

"I know. It's not much!" he murmured into her soft hair.

"Are you crazy?" she pushed him away and twirled herself around, the hem of her dress flowing round her.

"This is the best night of my life!" She said laughing and falling back into his arms again. Nuzzling her head against his warm and beating chest, Hermione happily thought to herself, _yep! Definitely the best night of my life!_

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see Draco take out his wand and flick it. Sweet and sensuous music crooned through the room reaching Hermione's ears. She looked up at him, amazed.

"This night gets better and better."

"Yes it does." His voice was soft, music to Hermione's ears. She beamed at him, looking into his intense eyes.

The wind was getting softer and the stars were shining brighter as ever. Hermione felt herself go hot under the dress, it creeping up her chest and neck and up to her cheeks.

Draco smiled at her blushing, happy that he could still make her feel like the way she was feeling now.

Forgetting everything, he bent his head down, keeping the gaze with hers; Draco bought his lips down onto hers.

Fireworks, in their heart, exploded as he grazed his lips against hers. He kissed her softly, not wanting to rush her.

After a minute or so Hermione pulled away, awed, leaving Draco feeling vaguely rejected. Angry and upset, mostly at himself, Draco sighed and pulled away from her warm arms.

"Sorry."

Hermione grabbed his arm.

"What for? It was the perfect ending to the perfect night!" she grinned and pulled him back in, planting her lips onto his again.

Draco smiled against her lips, can't remembering the last time he was feeling this happy and this giddy. He was walking on air.

Hermione let go of him and walked to the rails of the balcony, looking down at the scenes below her.

Draco walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her in to his chest. Hermione leaned back and let her head rest on his chest.

"Thank you!" Hermione whispered, closing her eyes and letting everything sink in.

Draco kissed her forehead and tightened his arm around her.

"I have a surprise for you too." Hermione said, turning around in his arms and grinning.

"Really?"

Hermione nodded her head in exhilaration, beaming even more.

"I want you to come and spend Christmas with me…" Hermione watched as his face lit up, she was afraid at what his reaction would be when she tells him where.

"…at the burrow!" she said the last bit in a hurry hoping he hadn't heard but be the way Draco's mouth fell open and his eyes widened, Hermione knew he had heard every word.

**A/N: I'm gunna end it there! Sorry but I had to!! It will give you all time to imagine what will happen nex****t, is he going to say yes or no? (Everyone shouts YES, YES!!) Haha!**

**Don't worry, I'll try and update the chapter as quickly as I can, but only if you all review!!! Yes review!! Click on the little button and tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**Mev x **


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey Hey!! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Check out my other stories if you haven't done so already:D**

**Chapter 36**

"WHAT?!"

Draco looked at Hermione as if she'd grown an extra head. He couldn't register her words. She'd gone crazy, there was no way Draco could do that, could he?

_I knew he wasn't going to take this well! I had to open my big mouth! Oh well, what's done is done!_

"I want you to come and spend Christmas with me…at the burrow!" Hermione repeated herself, waiting anxiously for the sudden blow.

She had high hopes of Draco saying yes! It would be the best Christmas present ever. But a feeling was churning in her stomach.

"Have you gone crazy?!"

"Come on Draco, you can't spend Christmas alone!"

"Spending it alone is better than spending it with those…those immature…monkeys!"

"Draco! They're my family!" Hermione said angrily. She couldn't understand what the big deal was. He himself had said that he was a changed person and that nothing mattered.

"Sorry! But why would you want me to go through that torture?! They would eat me alive!" Draco bawled throwing his arms in the air to emphasise his words.

"They won't! You're turning this into a big deal! They're not as bad as you think they are!" Hermione said, firing up.

The Weasley's were her family, and she knew from heart that they weren't like that. They were the warmest people she knew, even though they don't act like it sometimes.

"They have a heart of gold…not that you would understand!" Hermione yelled at him and pushed him away from her. She ran out the balcony area but stopped when she reached the door.

"I thought you would do it for me…obviously I thought wrong." Hermione whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Draco watched mouth slightly open, as Hermione fled through the doors and disappearing from sight, up the short flight of stairs.

Seconds later, he heard her bedroom door slam shut and Draco jumped at the sudden sound.

"Way to go Draco!" Draco scolded himself.

Walking to Hermione's door, Draco was about to knock on the door but stopped himself. He could hear banging and bashing. He needed her to calm down.

Reluctantly Draco moved to his bedroom where he flopped down on his bed.

_Urgh! Why does life have to be so complicated! And anyway, it's not my fault! How could she possibly think that I want to spend Christmas there with the annoying gits? They probably skin me alive!_

But the more he thought about it, the idea of spending Christmas with people was intriguing him. He had never experienced a Christmas to which he could boast about.

Sinking in his thoughts Draco fell asleep, clothes fully on.

---

On the other side of the tower, Hermione had just flung her gifted dress into the wrapped box it came in. She was angry. She looked at the dress, strewn, and felt guilty.

_I shouldn't take it out on the dress!_

Hermione picked the beautiful dress up and folded it, wrapping it in the tissue and carefully putting it back into the box.

She changed into her pyjamas after cleansing her face and tying her hair into a low ponytail. She flung herself into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, pondering over her thoughts.

_I can't believe he made such a big deal over it! It was a small favour. Okay maybe not small!__ I mean anyone would act like that if they had just been asked to spend Christmas with the Weasley's._

_Maybe I overreacted! I can go and say sorry…but why should I? After the horrible things he said! Huh!_

After many more battles with her thoughts, Hermione fell asleep.

---

Morning came rather quickly for Draco. Rubbing his eyes, Draco sat up. He was still dressed in his yesterday's clothes.

_Yesterday…_

He suddenly got up and rushed to Hermione's bedroom, the door was tightly shut. A weird feeling was gnawing inside his stomach. A feeling that was starting to worry him.

He knocked quietly on the door. No answer. He tried again, harder this time. No answer. Draco turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Hermione wasn't in there, her bed was made up neatly and everything looked clean and tidy. The gnawing in his stomach was getting more worrying.

Draco ran down the stairs and looked hopelessly around the common room. No one. He quickly glanced at the clock.

Ten to eight. _Shit!_ The carriages to Hogwarts left at eight. Draco rushed back into his bedroom and quickly changed out of his clothes, putting on a pair of jeans and a green roller neck.

Grabbing the nearest clothes he could, Draco stuffed them into a travel sports bag, and ran out of the common room as far as his muscled legs could take him.

On his way, he knocked down several people, shouting sorry but not stopping. Several people were crowded at the entrance of the school, little groups, waving and shouting.

_Please don't let me be late!_

He reached the Hogwarts gates and sighed as he saw the last carriage, just about to leave. Grabbing the last carriage, Draco sat down, huffing and puffing.

He opened his eyes after regaining his breath. Three girls, younger than him were staring at him, their wyes wide and mouths ajar.

Draco smiled nervously at them and looked out of the window. He could hear them whispering and giggling. But he didn't care. He was jumping for joy at the moment, he'd made it. Draco grinned to himself in victory.

---

Hermione stepped out of the carriage and let the cold December wind wake her up. She looked around for the face she was hoping fro but sighed in defeat.

"Forget him Hermione! He's an idiot for turning down such an exciting offer!" Ron said grinning at her, trying to make her smile. And she did, reluctantly.

Harry grabbed her bag and Ginny linked her arm with hers and they made their way to the whistling Hogwarts train.

Hermione couldn't help but loo around the station one more time, I hope. But after many minutes, she gave up.

_He's not coming._

---

Draco quickly got out if his carriage and scanned the station for a very curly brown haired girl. But he couldn't see her anywhere. Nor could he see the bright red hair of the Weasley's or Potter.

Draco quickly boarded the train and hastily scanned the compartments. After endless searching, he swore he heard Hermione's voice. He stooped in his tracks and strained his ears.

"Ronald you disgust me!"

Draco smiled too himself, he had reached his goal. Quietly, Draco walked to Hermione's compartment and peered inside. Hermione had her back to the compartment door. Great! He looked around the room.

Ginny and Harry were snuggled up together and Ron was sitting opposite Hermione. Sighing, Draco slid open the door and stepped inside.

"Hope I'm not late!"

Hermione quickly turned her neck at the familiar voice; Draco swore he heard a crack. Harry and Ginny looked up and smiled whereas Ron just glared in shock.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted and flung herself into Draco's arms. Grinning, he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist, not caring about the looks Ron was giving him and whispered in her ears.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm so happy you came!" Hermione said hugging him tightly. A huge grin was adorned on her shining face making Draco feel as if he'd made the right choice.

"Come on!" she grabbed his hand and marched towards the others. She sat down opposite the others and pulled Draco down with her.

An awkward silence followed where Hermione looked from Ron to Harry. Neither spoke until Ginny nudged Harry in the ribs.

"Glad you made it!" Harry said to Draco and then smiling at Ginny who hugged him back.

"Really?" Draco said, shocked towards Harry's humbleness. He was moreover waiting for insults and immature comments.

Hermione smiled at Harry for making the first move and beamed at Ginny for encouraging him.

"Malfoy!" Ginny said nodding at the blond head.

"Weasley!" Draco acknowledged.

All that was left was Ron, who was staring at Ginny and Harry, scowling at them. Hermione groaned. Just what she needed, Ron throwing a tantrum.

"Ron…" Hermione started but Draco cut her off.

"Look Weasley, Hermione asked me to come and I came but if you have a problem get it over and done with because I don't want you ruining my holiday!"

Ron looked at Draco, shocked and speechless. He tried opening his mouth but no words came out. After several attempts Ron just nodded a yes.

"Good!"

Hermione smiled at Draco, over the moon that he was trying to get along. She tightened her hold on his hand.

The rest of the journey went smoothly as Hermione could ask for. Harry and Ginny steadily warmed up to Draco's humour and cool attitude and vice versa.

Whereas Ron, not quite. Hermione understood that he needed more time but it didn't bother her at all. There was still time.

**A/N: Hello all! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Click on the button and review!! Let me know your thoughts!! REVIEW!! Make it up to 600 Reviews and i'll love you forever...well more than i do right now!! Haha!! You know you want to:D **

**Mev x**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Check out my other stories! Just added another fic…sequel to Under the Mistletoe so go and read them if you haven't already!**

**Chapter 37**

Hermione stepped off the train, following Ron, Ginny and Harry to the small herd of redheads. There standing, hands on hips, and leading the small people, stood Mrs Weasley.

Surrounding her were Mr Weasley, Fred and George, Bill, Charlie and Fleur. Alongside the redheads stood Lupin and Tonks, hand in hand.

"Haven't you grown since the last time I saw you!" Mrs Weasley said, clapping her hands to her mouth and sighing in a motherly way.

"Molly they've only been a couple of months!" Arthur Weasley chimed in from behind, walking up to his wife and placing a calm hand on her shoulder.

"Be quiet Arthur, I can't even say anything without being scolded!"

Hermione laughed at old couple, how sweet and sincere they really were but shrugging it off with unimportant squabbles.

She watched as Ron and Ginny walked up to their mother who hugged them tightly, as if never letting go.

Mrs Weasley moved over to Harry whilst Ron and Ginny hugged their dad and their brothers.

"Good to see you Harry love." She said and Hermione noticed her giving Harry and extra tight hug.

She nearly laughed as she watched Harry's face turn pink and pale. Then it was her turn and Hermione waited for the bone crushing hug but it never came.

Mrs Weasley enveloped Hermione into a soft and gentle hug that made Hermione want to cry for no reason.

"You look well sweetheart." Mrs Weasley said as she looked Hermione up and down, an enormous smile on her face.

"Lovely to see you Mrs Weasley." Hermione said hugging the mother like figure back.

"So where's your friend?" Mrs Weasley asked her looking around the platform.

"Wait, what? You knew that Hermione was going to bring Malfoy for Christmas?" Ron questioned pushing himself through the small crowd and standing in between Hermione and Mrs Weasley, looking from one to the other.

"Of course I did you banana, Hermione sent a letter for permission and I gave my consent." Mrs Weasley said to Ron as if it wasn't such an important thing.

"So why did you ask me?" Ron said angrily glaring at Hermione.

"Because I wanted your consent as well but next time I won't bother asking you!" Hermione said firing up not quite understanding what the big deal was.

Just then, Draco came up to the herd looking sheepish. He was carrying his bag and another one, presumably Hermione's.

There was an awkward silence as the rest of the Weasley's observed Draco, shocked and surprised looks adorned their faces. Ron glared at him.

"Hello young Malfoy." Mrs Weasley broke the awkward silence looking around at her husband and children to do the same.

"Draco." Draco said rather quickly, "Call me Draco."

Mrs Weasley gave the young man a smile and beckoned him forward. Reluctantly Draco did as he was told and was shocked when Mrs Weasley pulled him into a hug, not a tight one but nevertheless a hug.

And Draco couldn't explain the emotions that were running a marathon in his body. He hardly ever got hugs like these from his parents; he couldn't even remember the last time.

Mrs Weasley let him go and gave her children 'the' look, and they all understood that they had to behave otherwise the consequences would be dire.

"Good to see you again Malfoy!" Fred and George said as they shook hands with Draco and looked him up and down, a mischievous grin playing on their lips.

And then came Bill and Charlie who shook his hands and gave him an odd look. Fleur followed him, heavily pregnant, her strawberry blond hair willowing behind.

Draco remembered seeing her for the first time, at the begging of his fourth year, how all the males in the school drooled after her. She glowed then and she glowed even more now.

"Monsieur Draco." She said giving him a small peck on each cheek.

Walking away from him, Lupin and Tonks joined him.

"Hello Professor." Draco observed his old professor and noticed that he was looking greyer than usual, out of place next to the young woman with the crazy hair.

Draco remembered his mother and his aunt Bella telling him about some cousin he had who had betrayed the loyalties of the family. Draco never listened to the drags his family talked about.

"Watcha!" the woman said, chewing pink gum and blowing a bubble with it. Draco wanted to laugh at the bright pink hair but somehow it suited her.

A year ago if someone had told him that he would be spending Christmas with the blood traitors called Weasley's, Draco would have beaten the crap out of them.

---

Draco and Hermione, alongside Ron, Harry, Ginny and Tonks, got out of the Ministry provided cars and looked around there surroundings.

"I know it's small but…"

"It's perfect." Draco said cutting Hermione off mid sentence and looking around the small house that everyone called The Burrow.

Hermione looked at Draco, surprised. She was waiting for the long speech of how the house was small and that his bedroom was the same size as the entire house but it never came.

And Hermione was glad of it. She looked at Draco's face and noticed that he was smiling. Taking his eyes of the house, he looked at Hermione and his smile grew even bigger.

Taking her hand in his, they followed the rest of the group inside the house. As soon as Draco stepped inside the house, he was even more awed. It looked all cosy, warm and homely inside whereas at his Manor, it was always cold and pristine, nowhere near a home.

"I think I'm going to like it here." He said putting his bag down and grinning widely at Hermione. She hugged him tightly.

---

Draco spent the rest of the day unpacking his belonging into the cupboard he was sharing with Harry and Ron.

Draco chuckled to himself as he remembered the look on Ron's face when Mrs Weasley had told the three to share his room. Draco thought Ron's face would explode.

When he arrived, Hermione had given him the grand tour of the Burrow not that it took long. Mrs Weasley had made them brunch to which Draco helped himself to quite a bit since he hadn't had breakfast in the morning rush.

He'd gone for a walk with Hermione around the area near the Burrow, the fields and lanes. He listened to Hermione talk about the previous times she had spent at the Burrow, wishing he could share special memories like that with her.

Draco finished putting the last of his belongings into the drawer and headed out of the room. Making his way down to find the others, Draco could hear giggling and chattering from the kitchen.

Entering the small kitchen, Draco found Fred, George and Ron smirking at something, their backs to him. Curious, Draco walked up behind them.

"What you guys up to?"

The three red heads jumped, but they showed no hints of being scared when they saw that it was Draco standing behind and not anyone else, most likely Mrs Weasley.

"Cooking!" Fred exclaimed as he produced a baking tray with cookies on them.

"Cooking…you lot? You're having a laugh!" Draco said as he looked at the boys, not believing what he was seeing.

"There's nothing wrong with men cooking Malfoy!" George snarled at the amused blond.

Draco put his hands up in defeat and watched whilst the Weasley clan put the delicious looking cookies onto a plate.

"Care to try one Malfoy…we insist!" Ron said a bit too excitedly.

Draco looked at each one of them, suspicion rising. But he was a guest and it would be extremely rude not to try one. And they did look good, with chocolate chips everywhere, the cooked dough all crispy and…

Draco took one cookie off the plate that was being pushed towards him. Giving the three a final look, Draco bit into it.

Fred, George and Ron watched anxiously but mischievously at the chewing Draco, as if waiting for something extraordinary to occur.

And something occurred, something that the three redheads had hoped for. They watched as Draco was still munching. Their eyes grew wide when thin white hair began to sprout out from his face and hands.

His clothes began to rip by the second. More hair grew, alongside huge pale pink ears, sticking out from a mare of bright fur.

Draco didn't notice until he put the last bit of cookie into his mouth and ended up choking on his own fur.

The last thing he heard was a blood curdling scream.

**A/N: Any guesses of what poor Draco's turned into! Hope you liked that chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts. And thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Mev x**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Check out my other stories! Just added another fic…sequel to Under the Mistletoe so go and read them ****both if you haven't already done so!**

**Chapter 38 **

"Arghhhh!" Draco screamed in horror as he looked at his reflection in a nearby spoon. Through the shock of it all, he fell to the floor, banging his head on the table, on the way.

Fred, George and Ron stared in awe at the changed Draco. He had once again been turned into a ferret. The only difference was the cause.

"Wow! I can't…"

"Believe that it…"

"Actually…"

"Worked!"

Both Fred and George said one after the other. On hearing the screams, the family members charged into the kitchen.

First Bill and Lupin and then Ginny, Harry following after alongside Hermione. The last to come in was fleur, panting and red on the face. She wobbled through the doorway with help from Tonks.

"What on earth…" Bill started but was speechless when a pale Ron pointed a shaking finger towards the ugly ferret that was sprawled across the floor.

"Oh my! Is that…" She asked the three boys, looking from Draco to Fred, to George, to Ron and then back to Draco.

All three nodded. Hermione's face grew pale. She wasn't sure what to do, scared and horrified, she bent down, kneeling towards the ugly brute, deciding whether to touch it or not. History was repeating itself.

"D-Draco?" she didn't touch him but just whispered, scared at what might happen. He didn't wake up.

Harry and Ginny watched horrified as Draco lay on the floor. Fleur was breathing in and out deeply, with Bill rubbing her back. Tonks watched in amusement as Remus quickly moved towards Draco and pushed Hermione out of the way.

In shock, Hermione rounded on the three brothers.

"You immature brats! What have you done? How stupid can you get?" Hermione shouted at them and everyone either watched Remus work his magic on Draco or the pale faces of the trio.

"Mione…" Ron started.

"Don't Mione me Ronald!" Hermione continued shouting and Ron looked at his feet.

"He could be seriously hurt. What were you thinking?"

"It was…"

"I'll tell you what you were thinking…you weren't thinking at all!"

"It was a joke!" George quickly muttered.

"It doesn't count as a joke when someone gets hurt."

Fred was about to say something when he was disrupted. There was a loud pop and then another. They heard the distinctive voices of Mrs Weasley and Charlie.

"Hello! I'm back!" Mrs Weasley shouted from the hallway.

They heard her mutter something to Charlie. Soon she walked in, towed with shopping bags, Charlie followed after her also towed with bags.

"I was just telling Charlie…WHAT ON EARTTH HAS BEEN GOING ON HERE?" Mrs Weasley dumped the bags into the arms of the nearest person which was Bill and Tonks.

"Oh my Merlin!" Mrs Weasley said as she stood above Remus.

Remus had a glass of water in one hand and used the other hand to sprinkle water onto the ferret face.

Mrs Weasley instantly turned onto the boys. She knew it was them, the pale and horror stricken faces gave it away.

"You?" Mrs Weasley waited for her three sons to nod but when they didn't she retorted to yelling. "Well, was it you or am I talking to a couple of immature idiots?"

The three nodded making Mrs Weasley more angry and red in the face.

"What are you nodding at? At the fact that you're all immature idiots? Because I can tell you that you're more than that!"

The boys' heads ducked down even more in shame.

"I am ashamed to call you my sons. This could leave a permanent damage on poor Draco! Honestly! Get out of my sight!"

The three looked up but made no moves of leaving.

"I said out!" Mrs Weasley screamed at the top of her lungs. What she didn't see was that Draco had stirred and was fully awake when Mrs Weasley screamed.

She was about to turn around and face the poor creature when the poor creature itself whizzed past her, shrieking.

Everyone stood and watched as the ferret leaped onto Fred and George who fell on top of Ron. Draco screeched and scratched at their faces, leaving his mark and showing his anger.

The show went on until Remus remembered a counter spell to whatever the twins had put into the cookies. A blue light flew from his wand and hit Draco on the back but Draco didn't flinch.

The appearance was gone but Draco still had the Fred, George and Ron pinned down. He was pulling at their red hair and screaming. He obviously hadn't noticed his formation.

"You think that was a joke? I could have ended up like that for the rest of my life!"

"Ow! Get off Malfoy!" they all screamed in pain, wishing they'd never played a prank on him.

The brawl went on for ages until the adults decided to stop before it all got out of hand.

"ENOUGH!!"

Draco stopped what he was doing, halfway between pulling Ron and Fred's hair and kneeling into George.

"Get off each other this instant!"

Draco was reluctant from getting off but the anger on Mrs Weasley's face scared him. With a snarl, he got of them and brushed away dirt and dust from his clothes.

"I suggest you apologise to Draco." Mrs Weasley said sternly, pointing at her sons.

Fred, George and Ron looked at their mother, horrified. Weasley's apologise to a Malfoy! What has the world come to?!

"Sorry!"

"Sorry Malfoy!"

Draco looked at Ron who hadn't uttered a single word, far from an apology. Everyone's eyes were on Ron, waiting for the two words to come out of his mouth.

After a little aggression from Mr and Mrs Weasley, he apologised in a gruff way before storming out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

---

For days Ron had been in a bad mood. He wouldn't talk to Hermione and didn't even look at Draco. Not that the two minded. Many had started to forget about the incident but Ron never missed the chance of calling Draco a ferret.

It was four days till Christmas and a shopping trip had been planned. The girls would go their own way and the boys their own way to get Christmas presents.

Hermione woke early to find the whole house in a rush.

"Morning Hermione, quickly eat breakfast so that we can be on our way." Mrs Weasley said as she handed her a plate of cereal.

She sat down next to Draco who was eating his own breakfast over a newspaper.

"Morning." He said cheerily.

"Why are you so happy early in the morning?"

"No reason." Draco said giving her a smile and returning to his breakfast.

An hour later Hermione alongside the others were ready to go. Everyone gathered around the fireplace of the Burrow.

"Listen up everyone," Mr Weasley shouted clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Once you have finished, meet back at the Leaky Cauldron, preferably around lunchtime. Understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads eagerly. One by one, starting with Charlie, they flooed out of the burrow, shouting "Leaky Cauldron" and within seconds they disappeared behind a puff of black smoke.

Draco grabbed the powder, chucking it into the fireplace, and disappeared behind the smoke. Next was Hermione, who did the same.

When Hermione appeared in the loud pub, she stumbled but was thankfully caught by Draco.

"Easy there." He said giving her a goofy grin making Hermione blush.

"Is everyone here?" Hermione heard Mr Weasley shout over the crowd. As quickly as she could, Hermione retreated from his hold and his gaze.

"Good. Off you go then, and no wandering on your own."

Hermione made her way to Ginny and Tonks, who were amiably chatting away. Hermione glanced back at met Draco's gaze and mouthed a 'See you later.'

"Come on Malfoy mate, you coming or you going to continue stare at her?!" Draco turned at the cheeky voice and found Fred and George grinning at him, knowingly.

"Shut up!" Draco said before going to join Harry and the other Weasley brothers.

---

There was half an hour left before meeting everyone at the Leaky Cauldron and Hermione couldn't decide on a present for Draco. She wanted it to be perfect but was having a hard time choosing the perfect present.

"Hermione you are so fussy!" Ginny said moaning.

"I know, I'm sorry but I'm confused."

"I hope this doesn't take long because I'm starving." Tonks said from behind.

After another ten minutes Hermione was still in the same position, stuck.

"Hermione this is going nowhere, why don't you try after lunch?" Ginny asked.

"I might not a get a chance." Hermione moaned.

"I have an idea, why don't you two go and I'll meet you there?"

"Hermione, you can't go on your own!" Tonks said.

"Why not, it's not as if Voldermort's roaming around!" She said earning a glare from the other two.

"Go! I'll be fine! Send a search party if not there in half an hour!" Hermione said jokingly.

The other two left and Hermione was alone in the jewellery shop apart from the sales woman. She looked around a bit more and found the perfect thing.

A silver bracelet with a green opal in the middle. Hermione took out a piece of paper and pen and began writing something.

"Hi, erm…can I purchase that and can you send it to this place with this message inscribed on the back of the pearl?"

The woman nodded and took the paper from Hermione's hands. She smiled as she read the note making Hermione blush.

"That would be 13 galleons please." Hermione handed her the gold coins and left the old shop, a smile on her face.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think and anything you might want to happen in the last few chapters!**** Also hope it was long enough for you, the last few chapters will be longer so I bet you're all happy to hear!! **

**Don't forget to review:D **

**Mev x**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Check out my other stories!** **Read them both if you haven't already done so! And thank you to everyone for sticking by me…you lot have been great!**

**Chapter 39 **

"You are seriously not helping Potter!" Draco was stood in a small covert jewel shop with Harry next to him.

"Come on Malfoy, you've spent the last half hour looking for something you don't know! I'm tired and hungry! I should have left with Ron and the others!"

"Not helping potter! You're her best friend, you must have some idea?!"

"I seriously don't know Malfoy, she likes books and…I don't know what else! Can we go now?"

"But…"

"You're such a girl Malfoy!"

"Bugger off! I'll meet you back there in twenty minutes!"

"Fine!!"

Draco watched as Harry left towed with bags. Sighing, he began to look around the room for the fifth time.

There was nothing he liked, nothing special for someone special. This was his last stop; he'd run out of places to look.

Draco moved towards the sales woman to ask for some help.

"How can I help you sir?"

"Erm…I was wondering if you had anything…erm…that was…is special…something no one's…"

The woman politely cut him off by bending down behind the counter and pulling out a silver glass box.

"These came just this morning," the woman whispered as if she didn't want anyone hearing even though there was no one except the two in the shop.

She opened the box and a sharp light blinded him. Set in two rows were silver bands, rings, all with a different colored stone adorning the middle of the pure silver.

"What are they?" Draco asked in the same hushed voice, fascinated.

The woman smiled and looked at Draco lovingly. "Each stone represents something…a message if you like…something you want to say but can't find the courage maybe."

The woman looked at Draco intensely, her round glasses on the edge of her nose, peering over them.

"Tell me your story…" Draco took his eyes away from the rings and stared into her calm and comforting eyes.

---

Fifteen minutes later Draco entered the busy pub to find the whole clan of the Weasley's waiting for him. As soon as he neared Hermione rushed over, talking the burden of some bags.

"Where were you?" she asked worried.

"I just remembered something, didn't Potter tell you?" Draco said looking around at Harry.

"Yeah he did but I was just getting worried." Hermione said sighing in relief. Draco just smiled at her sincerity.

Everyone gathered their stuff and headed towards the fireplace where they flooed back to the Burrow. Before flooing, Draco touched the inner pocket of his jacket and felt the edges of the box, safely secured.

---

"Dinner's ready!" Draco heard Mrs Weasley shout from the bottom of the stairs.

Draco put the final touches to his presents and looked around him. There were presents for the Weasley family, Draco's way of saying thank you. There were also other gifts, small things to his appreciation.

As he heard the stomping of feet, Draco quickly hid the presents in his suitcase. And from hi pocket he took out the turquoise gift box, wrapped in silver ribbon, and hid it in one of his clean socks.

Cleaning the room in a swift of his wand Draco left his shared bedroom and followed the strong smell of home cooked food.

Entering the kitchen everyone was sitting around the table. Draco hurried towards Hermione and took the empty seat next to her, giving her a warm smile.

"Tuck in!"

---

"I think I'm going to die!" Draco said as he threw himself onto the sofa in front of the Christmas tree.

"No one told you to eat so much!" Ginny said smacking his leg out of the way as she too sat down.

Harry joined her and Ginny moved closer to him as they huddled up together. One by one each member walked in clutching their stomachs.

Fred, George, Ron, Bill and Charlie strolled in and sat don in front of the fire, a pack of cards in Charlie's hands.

"Anyone for a game of Exploding Snap?" the boys except Harry and Draco jumped straight in, huddled in a group.

Draco laughed as he watched the youngsters in one group and the slightly older sitting around the table with mugs of coffee, chatting about how the day went.

This is what you call a family, Draco though as he smiled at the wonderful experience. Each year, at the time of Christmas Draco wished for one thing; to spend Christmas as a family with his parents.

Years went by and so did Christmas, but his wish never came true…until now. And Draco promised to himself that he would make this Christmas special in everyway.

---

Hermione stood in the doorway and watched her family goof about. That was what mad this family special for her. Everyone was different but the same.

She looked around the room, stopping once a while on each person until her gaze lingered on Draco. She watched him as he was in his own thoughts. Having him with her made the holiday even more special.

Quietly Hermione said goodnight to everyone and made her way upstairs. It wasn't late but somehow staying downstairs with everyone was something she didn't think she could bare.

There was something missing and she knew what but couldn't find the courage to say anything not at the cost of something she loved.

---

Draco was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Hermione gazing at him or saying goodnight.

Harry had joined in with the game and it was just him and Ginny occupying the sofa. He felt Ginny inch towards him.

"So what's going on with you and Hermione?" all Ginny got as an answer was a long and heavy sigh.

"That bad huh?!"

"It's not that, I think she's afraid of what everyone will think. I mean I'm not going to force her to like me or even love me but…"

"Do you love her?" Ginny asked him, whispering so that none of the other's would hear.

"To tell you the truth, I don't even know what love is! But I can tell you that every time I do look at her, my breath gets caught up in my throat and my insides always squiggle around.

Whenever I don't see her, I always wonder if she's alright, if she's safe. Everyday, when I wake up my mind always wonders to her, what is she doing right now? Is she thinking about me? Seeing her happy and smiling gets me going throughout the day."

"Wow! If that's not love then I don't know what is." Ginny said rubbing is arm gently.

"I'm scared," Draco said truthfully, looking her straight in the eyes, "I'm scared that she might not feel the same way."

"I know she does. I see it in her eyes every time she looks at you or talks to you and even when she talks about you."

Draco just smiled and turned away from Ginny, not wanting her to see his eyes moist.

**A/N: I know this chapter is slightly shorter than the others but I wanted to end it there. I don't know when the next chapter will be updated as I'm going on holiday next week but if I can, I'll try and add another chapter.**

**Also I know this chapter is different, smaller parts in both their views but tell me if you don't like it this way. It seemed easier for me!**

**And let me know what you're thoughts are about this chapter. **

**Mev x**


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back! So sorry about the long wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter and that it was worth the wait!**

**Chapter 40 **

The following days rushed on and Christmas day dawned upon them. Hermione felt the bright morning sun dance on her face making her open her brown eyes.

She let her eyes familiarise to the light before throwing the covers to one side and rushing to the window in a new excitement.

The sun was peering out between white clouds, smiling below. The roads, trees and grass were showered with white snow gleaming in the slight sunlight. It was a winter wonderland.

Hermione squeaked like a five year old and rushed over to where Ginny was sleeping. Like a rabbit she hopped onto the bed and continually jumped up and down until Ginny woke up.

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"Ginny wake up, it's Christmas!" Hermione now retorted to standing up and jumping shouting 'It's Christmas!' over and over again.

Ginny quickly got out of bed and followed Hermione's pointed finger to the window. Ginny, like Hermione, squeaked in excitement.

They both, in sync, hurried out of their bedroom and went down the corridor to the boys' bedroom hoping to share some of the excitement. Hermione flung the door open and they both screamed.

"It's Christ…" they stopped. Hermione and Ginny's mouths fell open and their eyes wide.

Standing before them was Draco, with nothing on, towelling his dripping hair. He quickly turned at the screams and swiftly covered himself with the damp towel.

Hermione shut the door and looked at Ginny who looked back in awe, mouthing 'Wow!' to a very red Hermione.

Both girls ran down the stairs to find everyone already downstairs, sitting on the table with a steaming mug in their hands. Giggling, they both sat down.

Minutes later, Draco too came down and when the girls laughed, a crimson blush crept up his pale gleaming skin.

He quickly sat down as far as possible from them and gratefully took the mug that Mrs Weasley handed him.

"Breakfast or presents first?"

Mostly everyone muttered breakfast as they all shifted themselves comfortably. A few minutes later, breakfast appeared in front of them and half an hour later they were all finished.

Everyone gathered around the Christmas tree after breakfast, some sat on the floor and some on the sofas. Everyone was now fully awake.

"Who wants to go first?"

"We'll go first!" Tonks said brightly as she tugged a worn out Lupin to the Christmas tree. She knelt down as she picked out the first present.

Wrapped in shiny red paper with a silver ribbon, he handed it to Mr and Mrs Weasley, who took the present with a huge warm smile.

"You shouldn't have."

"Its nothing really, we've saved the best present for last." Tonks said cheerfully receiving confused and happy looks.

Tonks and Remus continued handing the presents out and they all thanked the couple and stored their gifts to side.

"So what's the surprise?" everyone asked.

Lupin and Tonks stood up, smiling broadly and holding hands. They looked at each other before Lupin spoke.

"Ahem…we think of you all as family and…and I think you all have the right to know." Lupin started. There was a silent moment until Tonks broke it by shouting.

"I'm pregnant, were going to have a baby!"

And by looking around the room you could tell that the news had shocked everyone. Mrs Weasley was the first to come out of the shocked phase as she ran towards the two, arms open.

"Congratulations! What wonderful news!! I'm so happy for the two of you!" Mrs Weasley hugged them tightly and kissing Tonks on the cheek.

One by one each family member hugged and congratulated the blissful couple.

"So does that mean in by next year we'll have mini werewolves running around the Burrow?!" Fred said, pretending to be in scared shock.

Everyone laughed and they continued to get on with the morning opening each others present. Draco handed Mr and Mrs Weasley a heavily wrapped present to which they were both happy as several books fell onto their laps as the paper came undone.

_The Muggle World _for Mr Weasley and a huge cook book for Mrs Weasley.

The gifts went on until it was Hermione's turn to give a gift to Draco. She noticed as everyone was indulging in their gifts and took this moment to give Draco his gift.

His gift had arrived yesterday morning all beautifully wrapped up. Hermione took the long box from under the tree and handed it to Draco who smiled warmly at her.

Pulling the ribbon free from the box he opened it and gasped. The bracelet was angled in an odd position but Draco noticed that it might have been so that the person could see the beautiful opal and the engraved message on the back.

_Love You With All My Heart, Hermione _

She loved him. All the doubt he had in his mind was now clear. For weeks he had been waiting for a sign, something, to show him that Hermione still cared for him.

As he looked up he noticed that Hermione wasn't sitting next to him anymore. Looking around the noticed that she was talking to Ginny. Smiling to himself Draco went round thanking everyone for their gifts.

When he reached Mrs Weasley, he hugged her tightly and thanked her for making him feel like family even after the many horrible things he had said in the past.

"All forgotten my dear, and you are part of the family now and it has been a pleasure having you here." Mrs Weasley brightly said hugging Draco one more time.

He was chatting to Harry when Ginny came up to him, linking her arms with Harry but looking at Draco.

"Hey Malfoy!" Ginny said smirking knowingly. Draco blushed and didn't look at Ginny.

"Malfoy why are you blushing?" Harry asked amused but before Ginny could utter anything as he knew she wanted to he but in.

"N-no reason." He said hoping it was convincing.

"Nice bracelet Malfoy!" Ginny said wiggling her eyebrows at him. Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"I wonder where Hermione went!" Ginny looking around the room for a second and quickly looking back at Draco, as if she already knew where Hermione was but wanted to look realistic.

"I think she went upstairs!" She finally chided and when Draco didn't do anything she nudged him and used her eyes to forward him towards the stairs.

"Oh right. See you later." And Draco quietly moved up the stairs.

Ginny smirked again and faced Harry clapping her hands in triumph. Harry gave her a peculiar look just as Ron and the twins came to stand next to them.

"Ginny Weasley what are you up to?" Harry said and Ginny just gave them a knowing look and beckoned them up the stairs, after Draco had disappeared, obviously following Draco's steps.

**A/N: Soooo what do you think? I know, not my best but I'm having trouble writing at the moment so don't hate me! Also there will only be a chapter or two left, depends on how my writing goes but after that the story is finished!**

**Anyway, please review!! Review!! and tell me how much you missed me!! Lol!! Only joking! Haha! Bye!**

**Mev x**


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: I'm sorry it took long to write this chapter but as it's the last one, I needed more time to finish it off

**A/N: I'm sorry it took long to write this chapter but as it's the last one and I needed more time to finish it off. Hope you like it! It's rather long, so hope you don't mind!**

**Chapter 41**

Draco knocked on Hermione and Ginny's bedroom door but didn't get a reply. He turned the knob and pushed it open as quietly as he could.

There she was, leaning against the frame of the window, oblivious to everything around her.

Draco coughed to let her know of his presence but no reaction emitted from Hermione's mouth or body.

He silently walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and standing close to her so that their bodies were just touching.

He felt her stiffen and then she relaxed within a second. She leaned in, pressing her back into his chest. Draco smiled and put his arm around her body, gripping the window sill.

They didn't speak for a while, just stared out into the outside the world. The snow showered the ground below it; the trees, the grass, the houses and even the few people.

Until Hermione landed back to reality, quickly pulling away…

Outside, Ginny, Harry, Fred and George, and Ron had their ears pressed against the door. Each ones head on top of the other.

"Why is it so quiet?" Ginny asked for the fifth time, getting frustrated.

"Ginny, this is wrong; we shouldn't be eavesdropping on them!" Harry said, his conscience kicking in.

"Yeah Ginny, I don't want to be outside of the room, I want to be inside…so I can break the ferrets nose for even being that close to Hermione!" Ron said angrily, stepping back, waiting for the others to do so as well so he could barge in.

Ginny and Harry looked at Ron with disappointed faces and Fred and George, in turn, slapped Ron on the back of the head.

"Ow! Ow!"

"You really need to know when you should shut up!" George said shaking his head in a disapproving way.

"What? You can't tell me that you think this is right?" Ron said, turning bright red.

"Ron, Hermione is like a sister to us and even though we don't really like Malfoy, if she likes him then there's nothing we can do. We've accepted him and so should you. He's not that bad of a guy!" Fred said, proud of himself for giving a good speech; well only in his thoughts.

"This…this is ridiculous! You guys are idiots for believing Malfoy and his bullshit!" Ron said firing up now.

"No Ron you're the idiot if you can't see where Hermione's happiness lies." Harry said finally speaking up.

Ron looked at Harry and then at the rest of them as if they had grown extra heads or something. Shaking his head in anger, Ron stormed of.

Ginny resumed her eavesdropping and then huffed angrily.

"They're not talking…by the sounds of it they're not even breathing!"

"Ginny let it go!" Harry said pulling on her arm and pulling her towards the stairs but Ginny was reluctant. Harry managed to pull her down a few stairs when the door opened and Hermione came out, bright red.

She hadn't noticed the others but when she Fred called out to her, Hermione began to mumble, and blush scarlet even more!

"Hey guys." Hermione said only now noticing them all sanding there. Fred and George with knowing grins and Harry with both hands grabbing Ginny's.

"Erm…what are you doing?" Hermione asked curiously looking at Harry and Ginny.

Ginny managed to squirm her hands away from Harry's grip and rubbed them, staring at Hermione.

"I should be asking you the same thing Hermione." Hermione looked up in surprise but before she could say anything Draco came out of the room, his hand through his hair and stopping halfway when he noticed everyone standing outside.

"Erm…hello!" was all he could manage as he tried not looking at anyone, bearing a blush similar to the one Hermione was wearing a few minutes ago.

Harry ignored him and continued pulling Ginny down the stairs, Fred and George hot on their tale.

"Ignore her Hermione, I think Fred and George mixed something in her tea this morning!" and with that they all left leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

"Er…" they both began but not looking at each other. Hermione turned around and heard Draco sigh heavily as she too followed Harry and the others downstairs.

"Shit!" Draco said storming into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

--

Ginny walked into the living room and noticed that Draco was sitting on his own staring into space. Confused, she went up to him and sat down on the sofa.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked him as he smiled at her but not as his usual happy self.

"Hey."

"So how did things go with Hermione the other day? I would have found out for myself but Harry literally dragged me away!" Ginny said cheerfully, trying to enlighten him but as soon as Hermione's name came in his eyes clouded up.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" he said quietly and standing up but Ginny dragged him back down.

"It might help!" Ginny whispered as she watched Draco sit back down all too reluctantly.

Draco sat, quiet and not looking at Ginny's caring face. He sat there, pondering over her words and reflected on the fact that how different Ginny was too her annoying brothers and she was the only one he could really talk to apart from Blaise.

"Everything was fine…" he started and Ginny listened.

"Until…" Ginny continued for him when he had gone quiet again.

"It's like she doesn't want to be in the same room with me alone!" he said a bit too loudly. "What am I supposed to do when she won't even talk to me? At first it was alright but then as if something hit her, she jumped a mile away from me and then left!"

"I mean why the hell she invited me here when all she does is stay away from me?!"

Draco didn't say anything after that and Ginny used the quiet to think of a logical reason towards Hermione's behaviour.

"Do you know what I think?" Ginny said after a few minutes, "I don't think she's trying to hurt you," Draco snorted, "She's just doing what she thinks is best for everyone. She's still afraid of losing you as well as Harry and Ron, for her it's a matter of you or them."

"But…how…I mean…" Draco stuttered.

"Okay listen, you know were doing the whole New Year countdown thing tonight right?" Draco nodded, confused, "Bring the Christmas present you haven't had the courage to give her yet." Draco's eyes grew wide. _How did she know about that?_

And as if listening in on his thoughts Ginny said knowingly, "I know everything! You just be there and I'll do the rest!" Ginny said cheerfully, leaving a confused Draco in her wake.

--

Ginny knocked on the door and walked in. Hermione was standing by the window, her back to the door and Ginny was positive that Hermione's shoulders were shaking.

Walking up to her, Ginny placed a hand on Hermione's back and turned her towards herself.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked her, pulling Hermione into a hug.

Hermione shook her head as if to say nothing but then started sobbing uncontrollably on Ginny's offered shoulder.

"Everything's going wrong. I've ruined it with Draco and now he doesn't want to talk to me and if I tell him the truth then I know I'll lose everything!"

"What truth Hermione?" Hermione pulled away from Ginny and stared at her best friend in the eye.

"Th-that I-I…I love him." Hermione finished, hardly breathing.

A smile captured Ginny's face and she pulled Hermione for another hug.

"Oh Hermione I knew it! And I know he loves you too. And what's this rubbish about losing everything?" Ginny said leading Hermione towards the bed to sit.

Hermione muttered something but Ginny didn't quite catch it but she had inkling what Hermione meant.

"If you mean Harry and Ron then I'll inform you right now that that is nothing to be worried about."

Hermione looked up at Ginny mixed emotions strayed her face. Confusion, hope and assurance.

"Now there's only an hour or two until everyone arrives for the new year party so lets get ready and maybe you can tell Draco what's really in your mind." Hermione nodded and Ginny left the room telling Hermione that she'll be back in ten fifteen minutes.

--

"Can I have a word with you two?" Ginny said walking over to where the boys were sitting playing a game of exploding snaps.

She pushed them into an empty room and shut the door, turning towards Harry and Ron who had scared looks on their faces.

"Sit." Ginny demanded and Harry and Ron did as they were told.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Ginny ignored the question from Ron and peered down at them.

"Now listen to me carefully, Hermione is risking something she loves for you two prats who don't deserve her love. And I'm warning you, if you do anything that will stop her from being happy, I swear on Merlin's grave that I'll hex both you into oblivion and believe me…I will!"

Both boys were scared to even mutter or nod their heads. After several glares and swear words Ginny calmed down and was about to leave when Harry's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Is this about Hermione and Malfoy?"

"Yes and I swear on Merlin if…"

"I know you'll hex us into…"Harry shuddered at the thought.

"Haven't we already had this conversation?" Ron said angrily.

"Don't even go here Ronald! You're a selfish twat who only thinks of himself ad no one else, not even their own best friend who would do anything for you happiness." Ginny began to ramp on angrily.

"Ginny's right Ron, she deserves it and we have no right to take her happiness away from her."

"But this is Malfoy were talking about?"

"Yeah I know." And with that Harry and Ginny opened the door to leave.

Stepping outside, they walked back into the kitchen where everyone else was. Fred and George, who were looking rather sheepish, walked up to them and whispered in Ginny's ear.

"Way to go sis, were behind you 100 with this!" Ginny knew that they had been listening; they wouldn't have been Fred and George if they didn't eavesdrop!

The night had progressed and there was fifteen minutes till a new day, a new year began. Everyone was outside, a drink in hand watching Fred and George set up the fireworks display.

Hermione hadn't talked to Draco and Draco hadn't given her late Christmas present. When Hermione had walked down the stairs with Ginny, wearing the dress Draco had given her, Draco tried hard to hide his smile.

Over the night, they had both shared smiles, oblivious to what might happen during the end of the night.

Harry and Ron, on different accounts, came up to Hermione apologising and encouraging her. Harry's speech was more heartfelt than Ron's and Hermione knew that Harry meant what he was saying.

"Hi Hermione." Harry watched her as she said hello, not missing the sad glint in her eyes and all of a sudden guild washed over him.

"I'm sorry Hermione for not being happy for you and for saying bad things about your relationship with Malfoy. At first I thought he was just doing this get back at us or something but I know now that that's not true. I'm so sorry Hermione." Hermione hugged him and they both felt a huge weight lifted off their shoulders.

After Harry, Ron walked up to her, looking at his feet the whole time he apologised.

"Sorry Hermione, I should've known that…Malfoy might actually care for you and I'm sorry for not seeing it like that."

"Thank you Ron." Hermione said hugging him.

"But I swear Hermione; if he hurts you I'm gunna make his life hell." Hermione just laughed and hugged him again.

Hermione felt her night was going better than she thought it would have and for once in ages Hermione let all her sorrows go and enjoyed the night with her family.

Ginny had been watching Hermione and Draco glance each other several times and felt that they needed a push; the night was nearly ending and they hadn't gotten anywhere.

"Are you going to stand there all day and stare at her all night?" Ginny said over the loud music Fred and George bringing Draco out of his thoughts.

"Hello to you to!" Draco said sarcastically taking a sip of his drink.

"The night is ending and still you haven't done anything."

"I'm waiting for the right moment."

"The right moment never comes; you have to make it right!"

"Quite the philosopher!" but Ginny just glared at him for changing the subject.

"Fine! I'll go over now!"

"You do that!" Draco walked over to Hermione, turning around once as I asking Ginny if it was right receiving a curt nod from Ginny.

Harry, Ron, Fred and George came up behind Ginny.

"Is he going now?" Harry asked and Ginny nodded, not taking her eyes off Draco.

"About bloody time!" all four said in unison.

"Shh! He's talking to her now!" Ginny said excitedly.

Draco tapped Hermione's shoulder and she stopped talking to Tonks.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure. Excuse me Tonks." Tonks just smiled and left to chatter with Lupin.

Hermione turned her eyes to Draco whose eyes quickly shot to the ground. No one spoke for a minute both waiting for the other to talk.

"I just…" they both started at the same time and Draco nodded at her to continue. Breathing deeply, Hermione coughed before looking him straight in the eye.

"I-I just want to say that…that I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for all the pain I've caused you in the past few days. My minds been screwing me a lot and I've just been confused and scared of everything else and stupid and confused…have I already said that?" Hermione continued babbling nervously not noticing Draco smile.

"I know I've been stupid but I can never seem to get those memories of us out of my mind. They were the best times of my life and I'm an idiot if I want to live without them. They're all I think about and it's like a…" before Hermione could finish Draco gently but firmly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"Shut up Granger!" and to make sure that she did, he kissed her, putting all his mind and heart into it, wanting to do it for ages.

They were both lost in the kiss, their hearts soaring, that they didn't notice the cheers erupt from behind them. After ages, they pulled apart in sync as Fred and George set off their firework display but Hermione and Draco didn't take their eyes off each other.

"I just want to say Hermione that I love you with all my heart and I don't give a rat's ass of what anyone else thinks." Hermione smiled as Draco pulled her in for another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. Stopping for a minute as Draco took the small box out of his pocket and taking the ring from the velvet and placing it onto hermione's finger, the rainbow colours shining like their very own fireworks.

Both were oblivious to the fact of a new set of fireworks the twins had set off, in a perfectly shaped pink heart the engulfed the couple.

**A/N: Sniff, sniff! I can't believe I've finished! Probably the best story I have ever written in my whole life even though it took me…11 months!! And I couldn't have done it without all my faithful readers! Love you all a lot!**

**Though it pains me to say goodbye, I shall make you all happy by saying that I haven't entirely abandoned you! Please read my other stories and keep out for any other stories in the future!**

**Wooh! This is the longest chapter I have ever written so don't disappoint me by not reviewing! Think of it as a temporarily leaving gift! :)**

**Take care and I promise to keep writing!**

**Mev x**


End file.
